


Terapia de choque

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [Multichapter] [AU] Saga acude a la consulta de su psicóloga con el objetivo de combatir los demonios que todavía residen en su mente. Además, intentará superar un conflicto familiar de difícil tratamiento y aún más complicada solución.  Secuela de "Carta que debí quemar."





	1. Primer jueves de mes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Primer jueves de mes.**

 

Cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Primer jueves de cada mes. Siempre elegía el mismo día para la cita. No entendía por qué aquel paciente se empeñaba en decir: «llamaré para concertar la próxima.» Su secretaria le pasaba por adelantado los datos del planning que le esperaba para cada jornada laboral. Eran tantas las personas cuyas mentes debía tratar a lo largo de la semana que, por mucho que intentase retener en la memoria quién sería el siguiente paciente, no tenía más remedio que revisar su agenda cada mañana al llegar al despacho para hacerse a la idea de la clase de terapia que le esperaba afrontar. Había recibido preparación para ello. Llevaba décadas ejerciendo la profesión y demostrando que cuatro años de estudios en la Facultad de Psicología, un Postgrado y varios Máster no habían caído en saco roto y hacían justicia al estatus de “una de las mejores psicólogas de Atenas."

 

«Que pase el siguiente», notificó la voz a través del comunicador. La secretaria se levantó como de costumbre y se acercó a las sillas que llenaban la pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de sala de espera.

–Señor, es su turno.

–Muchas gracias.

La muchacha se quedó una vez más obnubilada por el porte imponente de aquel paciente. Lo vio coger, como tantas otras veces, la chaqueta que había dejado reposar sobre el asiento contiguo y levantarse. Acompañó con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos: la leve flexión de rodillas y los pasos cortos que dio antes de agilizar el paso, el vaivén de sus piernas, la larga cabellera meciéndose hacia los lados. Desde que le viera por primera vez, la chica se había quedado prendada de aquella melena de longitud atípica en un hombre.  « Ya la quisiera para mí » , pensaba cada primer jueves de mes. Parecía mantener siempre la misma medida.  « Quizás solo se corta las puntas. ¿Habrá tenido el pelo corto alguna vez? ¿Cómo le quedaría? No, definitivamente está mejor así. » Aquella sucesión de preguntas y pensamientos acudía a su mente repetidas veces. No siempre en el mismo orden ni en la misma frecuencia, pero sí manteniendo el mismo grado de interés. Lo único que no le gustaba de aquel largo cabello era que caía por debajo de un trasero que hubiera deseado contemplar con mayor nitidez.

La puerta se cerró y ella supo que en los próximos cuarenta minutos no volvería a ver a aquel hombre. Sin duda, su jefa era más afortunada.

 

–Buenos días, Saga.

La psicóloga recibió al hombre de la manera habitual. Durante su graduación en la facultad, había jurado mantener una actitud ciento por ciento profesional, sin dispensar trato favorable a ninguna de las personas que acudían a terapia. Sin embargo, jamás confesaría que aquel joven gozaba de una posición especial dentro de su lista de visitantes. Era su favorito indiscutible. Pero nadie, y mucho menos él, lo sabría jamás. No estaba ciega, y sabía distinguir a un hombre guapo de uno del montón, Por ello entendía que su secretaria perdiese las bragas por él, que se quedase embobada mirándolo cada vez que acudía a consulta, pero ella no le apreciaba por eso. Saga, cuyo nombre estaba seguido por uno de los apellidos más comunes de Grecia, era un paciente especial, no por su físico, sino debido a sus características psíquicas.

Aquel hombre presentaba un caso excepcional que, desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la consulta, requirió poner a su disposición todos sus sentidos y la obligaba a desplegar las técnicas más interesantes existentes en el campo de la Psicología. Cada primer jueves de mes suponía un reto para ella, e ir comprobando los avances y retrocesos que experimentaba su paciente era razón más que suficiente para retrasar su jubilación.

El caso de Saga era apasionante: había sufrido un trastorno de doble personalidad que ella le ayudó a superar con los años. Pero además, presentaba un conflicto familiar de difícil tratamiento y aún más complicada solución.

–Buenos días, doctora. –Saga correspondió al saludo de forma respetuosa, como acostumbraba a hacer.

–¿Qué tal estás? –Con amabilidad, la mujer le indicó que tomase asiento en el diván–. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos?

–Hmm... no sé qué decir, ni por dónde empezar.

–Soy toda oídos. –Tomó asiento en la butaca que había instalada junto al cabecero del sofá en el que sus pacientes dejaban escapar de su interior las preocupaciones y emociones que necesitaban y, en ocasiones, también aquello que no esperaban que llegase a salir de sus bocas.

–Puedo decir que estoy convencido al cien por cien. –Miró al techo, lugar en el que fijaría la mirada durante gran parte de la sesión.

–Ahá... continúa, por favor.

La doctora levantó las cejas. Con solo una frase, su paciente favorito había dado un giro de tuerca más a la complicada trama de la novela que parecía su vida. Solo una pequeña porción de su cerebro esperaba recibir una respuesta en esa dirección pero, dado que cabía la remota posibilidad de que el rumbo del asunto virase finalmente hacia aquella latitud, estaba, en cierto modo, prevenida. Hacía un mes que venía sospechando lo que le ocurría a Saga. Él mismo se lo había dejado entrever. En todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo, nunca se había enfrentado a un caso similar, pero aún así, consideraba que la situación de Saga no era ni única ni reprobable. Tal y como él se la había expuesto le parecía incluso natural.  « Natural » , se dijo para sí.  « Quién diría que yo llegaría a la conclusión de que algo así puede ser natural en algunos casos. »

–La cosa se ha complicado mucho. –Parecía que a Saga le costaba entrar en conversación. Su discurso se componía de frases cortas y autoconclusivas–. Hace dos semanas que no cruzamos palabra. De hecho... –Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva–, dijo que no tardaría en marcharse de casa. Que hace días encontró un apartamento y que está a punto de cerrar el contrato de alquiler.

La psicóloga anotó en la libreta un par de datos que más adelante ayudarían a emitir su diagnóstico.

–¿Quieres explicarme por qué? –Era consciente de que había excedido el límite fijado para intromisión en terreno personal, pero Saga era especial, y hacía bastante tiempo que su caso había traspasado el mero interés profesional.

–Lo besé. No sé qué me pasó. –Saga soltó del tirón todo lo que tenía que decir–. Me juré que no lo haría, que no me dejaría llevar por impulsos, que frenaría todo síntoma de... usted ya sabe. –Suspiró profundo y se llevó las manos a la frente. Ocultó sus ojos y frunció los labios. Doctora... –Se lamentó.

La mujer guardó silencio. No tenía nada que decir. Sus pacientes debían ser los protagonistas de los cuarenta minutos que les dedicaba con regularidad. Ella solo debía tomar notas y limitarse a emitir el veredicto en relación a lo que establecía su profesión. Pero Saga era diferente y desde la segunda o tercera consulta, quizás incluso desde la primera, le hizo vulnerar prácticamente todo juramento que alguna vez hiciese a la ética profesional.

–A juzgar por lo que me has dicho, se lo tomó a mal.

–Ahm... no exactamente. –Replicó Saga–. No me lo esperaba pero... correspondió el beso que le robé. –Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y de su boca salió algo parecido a un silbido ahogado–. Vaya si lo hizo. Pero luego comenzó a escupir maldiciones.

–Me dejas perpleja... –Confesó la mujer–. ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

–He barajado varias opciones, pero todas me parecen igual de horribles. No voy a presionarle pero... quisiera saber si él... –Como en cada sesión, el río de dudas que fluía dentro de Saga comenzaba a desbordarse y clamaba por salir al exterior. Suspiró un par de veces antes de continuar–. Es mi hermano y... sé que esto no debería estar pasando. Me lo he reprochado tantas veces...

« ¿Y por qué no? » , estuvo a punto de añadir la psicóloga, pero detuvo el impulso de infringir una vez más las normas de su profesión.

–Usted es la única que lo sabe. –Saga se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el diván–. Bueno, creo que después del beso es evidente que ahora él también lo sabe. –Todavía no habían pasado los cuarenta minutos, pero todos los movimientos que hacía delataban que pretendía dar por finalizada la sesión en aquel instante–. Me están comiendo los demonios por dentro. Tengo miedo de caer en aquello otra vez.

La doctora sabía a qué se refería. Aunque había recibido el alta médica por estar totalmente curado, el fantasma de la doble personalidad sobrevolaría la cabeza de Saga para siempre. Era comprensible que su paciente tuviese pánico a hundirse de nuevo en las arenas movedizas que suponía vivir en un estado constante de enajenación mental.

Habían logrado superar aquella terrible etapa después de trabajar en conjunto durante mucho tiempo. La terapia había sido larga, pero los esfuerzos, sacrificios y avances de Saga habían acabado por dar frutos. Tenía en cuenta que el hermano había jugado un papel primordial en su recuperación y que, con toda seguridad, el conflicto que surgió entre ellos era una de las razones que provocaba que Saga flaquease de nuevo. No podía dejarlo caer. No le dejaría caer.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Saga.

–Lo sé, y precisamente por eso tengo miedo de usted. Porque es capaz de desbaratar su propia carrera, todos los años de profesión y joder su jubilación por alguien tan miserable como yo.

Se quedó mirando al joven que, de forma implacable, se ponía a sí mismo en tela de juicio.

–Quiero que en el próximo mes profundices en las dos principales áreas que venimos trabajando: el autocontrol de tus impulsos y reacciones y la inteligencia emocional. –Se levantó de la silla con lentitud–. Sabes de sobra que lo hecho, hecho está. Tú mismo debes ser quien decida si avanzas más allá en el camino que has comenzado a recorrer o das marcha atrás. –Avanzó hacia el escritorio y dejó el cuaderno de notas sobre él. Acto seguido se giró hacia Saga–. En cuanto a tu hermano, no conozco su caso en particular, ni lo que pudo significar tu beso para para él, y mucho menos el sentido que tuvo la correspondencia que te otorgó, pero me temo que tu libertad termina donde empieza la suya.

La mujer sonrió, dejando atónito a Saga. Sin embargo, éste se tomó la licencia de leer entre líneas y no tardó demasiado en atribuir un hipotético significado a aquellas palabras. Sin más dilación, se aproximó a la puerta seguido por la psicóloga.

–Nos veremos el mes que viene.–Apuntó la mujer.

–No lo sé. Mi vida se ha complicado tanto que quizás adelante la cita. –Saga se volvió para mirarla antes de agarrar el pomo–. Llamaré para concertar la próxima. Gracias.

–Cuídate.

 

Las calles de Atenas se difuminaron alrededor de Saga. No importaba si aceleraba su paso para regresar a casa lo antes posible o si daba algún rodeo para retrasar su llegada. Si la palabra de su hermano se cumplía, la mudanza se habría llevado a cabo mientras él se sumergía con devoción en la jornada laboral. Como cada primer jueves de mes, había salido de trabajar y había acudido a consulta con su psicóloga sin pasar por casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Tampoco importaba: no tenía hambre ni ganas de comer, y sí el estómago cerrado. Igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ese; desde hacía dos semanas.

Cuando regresase a casa al atardecer, Kanon ya no estaría allí.

 


	2. Amigos comunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Amigos comunes.**

 

Las once y media de la noche. Dato irrelevante. Giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta tras la que aguardaba el más absoluto silencio.

Desde que a las ocho menos veinte de la mañana salió por la puerta para ir a trabajar, Saga sabía que, independientemente de la hora a la que volviese a casa, su destino no cambiaría. Su hermano gemelo no le estaría esperando. ¿Cuántas veces lo había esperado Kanon? Tal vez demasiadas, al menos durante la etapa más dura de su vida. Pero una vez fue superado “el gran reto”, Kanon levó el ancla y emprendió la navegación por su cuenta, aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

 

_–_ _Te subieron el sueldo el año pasado, alcanza para costearte el alquiler sin ayuda. O puedes poner un anuncio para buscar otro inquilino. Ya no tienes problemas mentales, Saga. Ya no te hago falta._

 

Era cierto. Pero al mismo tiempo, Kanon no podía estar más equivocado. Sí le hacia falta, por supuesto que sí. Y mucho más desde que se dio cuenta de que no quería compartir piso, ni su vida, con ninguna otra persona que no fuese él. Pero ahí estaba, a las doce de la noche, abandonado en el sofá, a oscuras, en ropa interior, sosteniendo un botellín de cerveza barata en la mano que ni se había tomado la molestia de abrir. Siendo de todo menos el hombre de provecho que sus padres habían imaginado que alguna vez sería.

Al abandonar la residencia de estudiantes, a los veintiún años, todo el mundo esperaba que poco después despegasen sus imparables carreras profesionales, pero solo Kanon parecía estar cerca de lograrlo. Había conseguido trabajo relacionado con sus estudios, en un proyecto que apuntaba alto. Contra todo pronóstico, Saga solo había encontrado un empleo a media jornada, en un sector que no podía estar más alejado de la rama a la que pertenecía su licenciatura. Al principio el sueldo no daba para mucho, por eso había decidido compartir piso, para repartir gastos, siendo Kanon la opción más sensata. Para sorpresa de sus padres, los dos hermanos gemelos h abían acabado viviendo juntos después de graduarse.

Su hermano, al igual que sus progenitores, era conocedor del secreto que escondía, y que nadie ajeno a la familia merecía descubrir. Porque, de hacerlo, las consecuencias podían ser impredecibles. Por eso sus padres acabaron aceptando que sus queridos gemelos se independizasen de esa manera tan extraña. Por suerte, con el pasar de los años, el trastorno de la doble personalidad que sufrió Saga durante su adolescencia y hasta los albores de la adultez, se había diluido hasta el punto de desparecer sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, un resquicio en su mente no podía evitar dejar una parcela disponible por si algún día regresaba. Saga temía que en cualquier momento, el fantasma que lo había atormentado durante años podría cometer la osadía de volver.

Someterse a cinco años de terapia bajo la supervisión e indicaciones de una de las mejores psicólogas de Atenas había surtido efecto. Saga trabajó muy duro para curarse, al tiempo que intentaba llevar una vida normal y sacar adelante los estudios. Sus logros habían sorprendido a más de uno. Sin duda alguna, Kanon fue uno de los pilares de apoyo más importantes en su vida. También sus padres, por supuesto, a quienes agradecía haber tomado cartas en el asunto en cuanto detectaron el problema, aceptando la escabrosa realidad que se les venía encima.

Pero aquella noche, recurrir a los recuerdos no consolaba a Saga. Es más, lo único que conseguía con ello era afianzar la tortura que él mismo había propiciado.

Todo parecía haberse estabilizado hasta que lo jodió. Por un maldito acto furtivo que juró que jamás volvería a repetir. Para colmo, había traicionado el juramento el día en que Kanon y él cumplían veintitrés años.  « Ah... sí », se dijo, recordando que había omitido mencionar aquel pequeño detalle cuando visitó a su psicóloga ese mismo día por la tarde.

_–Lo besé. No sé qué me pasó. Me juré que no lo haría, que no me dejaría llevar por impulsos, que frenaría todo síntoma de... usted ya sabe._

Seguramente aquella mujer había entendido justo lo que él pretendió hacerle creer: que había besado a su hermano por primera vez. Mentira. Una falacia más que sumar a la farsa teatral que solía representar frente a los demás.

_–No me lo esperaba pero... correspondió el beso que le robé. Vaya si lo hizo. Pero luego comenzó a escupir maldiciones._

Igual que tantas otras veces. Ambos eran cómplices del delito. Los dos jugaban con fuego, al gato y al ratón en un continuo “ahora sí, pero más tarde no”, “hoy lo damos todo, y mañana fingiremos que nunca pasó.”

Saga comprendía que Kanon hubiese querido poner tierra de por medio desde hacía tiempo. No podían seguir así. No era sano vivir de ese modo. Resultaba agotador para ambos el dejarse llevar durante algunos episodios, para instantes después congelar la secuencia y pretender que todo volviese a ser y a sentirse como justo antes de haber desencadenado la tormenta.

_–¡No vamos por buen camino, Saga! ¡No!_

Aquellas habían sido algunas de las últimas palabras que Kanon había gritado dos semanas atrás, antes de encerrarse en la habitación que ocupaba en el piso. Su guarida, su territorio, un lugar vedado al que Saga solo tenía acceso durante los puntuales momentos en que su gemelo se encontraba en modo receptivo, al bajar la guardia, o cuando, por necesidad vital, se decidía a salir a buscarlo. A Kanon le sucedía exactamente lo mismo que a él. Saga también tenía un cuarto en el que esconderse y creer que no tenía un “hermano más que hermano.” Hasta que la necesidad vencía por goleada a la moral.

– _¡Kanon! Prometo que no volverá a suceder. –Saga posó la mano sobre la hoja de la puerta que su gemelo acababa de cerrar con ímpetu–. Lo juro. Pondremos fin a esto. Esta vez de verdad._

_–¡He conocido a alguien, Saga! Vamos a alquilar un piso. –En la seguridad de su fortaleza, Kanon fue bajando el volumen de voz. Sus gritos ya habían alimentado suficiente al monstruo de los rumores que habitaba en el piso de arriba–. Nunca más, ¡¿me oyes?!_

Por supuesto que le oyó. Hasta que, a partir de ese día, no volvió a escuchar su voz, porque Kanon se había ido mucho antes de haberse marchado

Durante las dos semanas siguientes a haber besado a su gemelo por última vez, Saga fue condenado a soportar el silencio, la evasión, la ausencia cada vez más prolongada de Kanon, que se escudaba tras un cuestionable aumento de horas en la jornada del proyecto para el que fue contratado, porque, según leyó en la nota que una mañana le dejó: «hay mucho trabajo y seguramente me harán fijo. Solo vendré a casa para dormir.»

Mentira. La última semana, Kanon no apareció por casa, excepto en una ocasión. Fue justo el día anterior a marcharse de manera definitiva. Se habían cumplido poco más de veinticuatro horas desde entonces.

_Kanon llegó al piso a última hora de la tarde, acompañado, a juzgar por la presentación que el desconocido hizo de sí mismo: un amigo. Era un tipo rubio de cabello corto algo despeinado, alto y delgado, atlético, con aspecto imponente y cara de pocos amigos. Saga pegó la espalda a la pared cuando pasaron por su lado en el más absoluto silencio. Entraron en la habitación de Kanon y salieron en apenas dos minutos, cargando un par de bolsas de deporte cada uno._ _«_ _Se lleva más ropa_ _»_ _, pensó._

_–Kanon... –Saga habló con un hilo de voz–. ¿Cómo estás?_

_–No te esfuerces. –Intervino el rubio–. Hasta la vista._

 

No volvió a verlos hasta diez días después.

 

Accedió a ir única y exclusivamente porque la ocasión lo merecía: era el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos y sabía que acudir significaría mucho para él. Además, a Saga le resultó difícil, muy difícil, evadir las decenas de mensajes que el novio de éste le envió, día tras día, durante una semana. «¿Vendrás, verdad?», «Hey, Saga. Confirma asistencia, please.» «Saga, a las siete en el Collins.»

Saga c onoció a Camus el primer día en que pisó la facultad, y desde entonces eran ya cinco los años que se contaban de amistad. Habían ido juntos a clase y habían compartido risas y alguna que otra pena. Había sido testigo, en primera fila, de la en exceso melosa insistencia que Camus tuvo que soportar antes de aceptar a Milo como pareja. También había tenido que aguantar la alegría de éste al recibir el “sí” por respuesta.

 

Entró en el local acordado, un agradable e íntimo pub irlandés al que acudían para celebrar ocasiones especiales. Comprobó que era el último en llegar. Desde la puerta contó el número de cabezas que se reunían entorno a la larga mesa que solían ocupar. Hacía casi quince días que no veía a sus amigos más cercanos. A decir verdad, desde que Kanon se marchó del piso, no había tenido ánimo para salir. A no ser que tuviese que realizar alguna compra, se limitaba a ir de casa al trabajo y viceversa.

–¡Saga! –Milo levantó el brazo e hizo señales con la mano, a sabiendas de que el otro conocía perfectamente el lugar al que debía dirigirse–. ¡Estamos aquí!

« Lo sé, gilipollas. Lo sé. Siempre nos sentamos en el mismo puto sitio. » Pensamientos que no se tradujeron en palabras y que jamás salieron de boca de Saga. Todas las cabezas se giraron excepto dos.  « Hmf... » Saga soltó un bufido de resignación. No podía ser de otro modo. Kanon también estaba allí.

La maldición de los amigos comunes.

 

A medida que avanzaba por la rampa que daba acceso al interior del local, Saga vio cómo dos de sus colegas hacían amago de levantarse, pero solo para cambiarse de lugar. Camus y Milo abandonaron sus anteriores asientos y se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas contiguas. Saga no tuvo otra opción que dejar caer su trasero en la única silla que quedaba libre. Maldito Camus. Maldito Milo. Almas inmisericordes que se tomaron la libertad de elegir por él. De pensar que el mejor lugar que podía ocupar aquella tarde era junto a su hermano.

El rubio. ¿Qué coño hacía ahí? Él no era un amigo común. Saga miró de reojo y vio que al otro lado de Kanon estaba sentado el hombre que, un par de semanas antes, lo había acompañado a buscar más ropa. El tipo que osó inmiscuirse en sus vidas, diciéndole:  « _No te esfuerces. Hasta la vista._ _»_

_«_ Imbécil. Cabrón. Hijo de la gran puta. Eres un mierda. » La mirada desafiante de Saga dejó en paz al intruso y viró hacia sus amigos Shaka y Mu, que se encontraban sentados enfrente.  « Sí, le miro mal, es un malnacido. ¿Algo que objetar, princesas? ». Más palabras que no escaparon de su boca.

–Una pinta de negra, como siempre. –dijo de forma automática, sin haber escuchado siquiera si el camarero realizó la pregunta al acercarse a la mesa.

–Dos más por aquí. –Milo alzó la voz y rodeó a Camus con sus brazos.

–Qué plasta eres, chaval. –Saga plantó el codo sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con la mano–. ¿No te empalaga el osito amoroso, Camus?

Todas las miradas apuntaron a Saga. Conocían el carácter tosco que gastaba a veces, pero no tenía por costumbre reaccionar de esa manera durante las reuniones de cariz amistoso. Tras mirarse unos a otros, bajar la vista, conjeturar cada uno para sí mismo y restar importancia al asunto, todos volvieron a concentrarse en lo que les había llevado allí: una celebración.

Pero Saga no estaba de humor para festejos. No tenía intención de fastidiar a Camus más de lo que ya lo había hecho, así que se mentalizó para poner fin a la pantomima que inició incluso antes de poner los pies en el local.

–Toma, Camus. Y... perdona por lo de antes. –Saga pasó el brazo por delante de la cara de Milo, sin cuidar sus acciones. De no ser por los excelentes reflejos que tuvo el otro, la cerveza se habría vertido sobre la mesa–. Tu regalo. De mi parte.

Muchos prestaron atención al pequeño paquete que pasaba de las manos de Saga a las de su amigo. Al ver que todos lo imitaban y comenzaban a sacar los regalos, Milo puso freno a sus acciones.

–¡Esperad, esperad! Todavía no. –Se levantó y añadió–. Voy al baño y se los damos cuando vuelva, ¿vale?

Cinco minutos más de tortura se avecinaban para Saga.

Se había fijado un objetivo sencillo: entregar un regalo, ver la sonrisa de su amigo y largarse de allí lo antes posible. Pero fracasó estrepitosamente gracias a la inoportuna vejiga del gilipollas que le había obligado a sentarse junto a Kanon.

« Ah, Kanon, claro. » Seguía a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero al fin y al cabo, él tampoco le había dedicado ninguna. Ni un saludo. Saga pensó que, si todo siguiera como antes, habrían salido de casa juntos y entrado al pub al mismo tiempo. También que, en caso de haber llegado por separado, habría saludado alegremente a su gemelo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro e incluso habrían intercambiado un apretón de manos. Pero en aquel momento, ambos establecieron los límites sin previo aviso: ignorarse era lo más acertado.

Quién diablos podría adivinar lo que bullía en la mente de Kanon. Saga solo sabía que su orgullo había sido herido diez días atrás, desde el instante en que su gemelo salió por la puerta cargado de bolsas, seguido por el rubio entrometido, con el que no había dejado de charlar desde que llegó. Saga se mordió la lengua al recordar que Kanon no había girado la cabeza ni para mirar cómo se sentaba a su lado. Algo le decía que su hermano sabía de sobra que no era Milo quien ocupaba la silla de su izquierda, pero no hizo el menor intento por llamar su atención.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –Milo se abalanzó sobre la silla para sentarse–. Los regalos, vamos, los regalos.

 

Empujón. Desplazamiento imprevisto, forzoso e irremediable de Saga hacia su derecha. Colisión entre brazos gemelos. Escalofrío recorriendo un par de espinas dorsales. Sensaciones encontradas. Miradas y rostros idénticos que se encuentran. Uno frente al otro, de nuevo. Ojos que se dicen todo y nada en una fracción de segundo. Pulmones que se hinchan y dejan escapar un par de suspiros simultáneos. Labios que se entreabren en acto reflejo y expresan un “te echo de menos, te quiero” sin necesidad de articular palabras.

 

La maldición de los amigos comunes.

 

 


	3. Acumulación de errores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Acumulación de errores.**

 

El reloj de péndulo que adornaba una de las paredes próximas a la entrada del pub anunció las ocho de la noche. Una hora, había transcurrido solo una maldita hora desde que llegó allí. Saga sintió que sesenta minutos jamás tardaron tanto en pasar. Ni siquiera durante sus jornadas de trabajo más aburridas había experimentado una sensación tan asquerosa como la que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento. El tiempo parecía no avanzar. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y cada vez le costaba más disimular que no se encontraba a gusto rodeado por aquellos que siempre lo habían ayudado a liberarse de tensiones, pero que, por causas que no les contaría, aquella tarde resultaban causar el efecto contrario.

Evadió la mayor parte de conversaciones y prefirió concentrarse en degustar las cervezas que se iban presentando ante sí. Cuando se reunía con amigos no acostumbraba a ceder a sus insistencias, y evitaba aceptar más allá de la primera ronda. Sin embargo, el cumpleaños de Camus se presentaba como la excusa perfecta para que no le importase complacerlos e ingerir dos e incluso tres cervezas de graduación superior a la que solía tolerar. En aquel momento no le preocupó estar acercándose cada vez más a la consecuencia de su dejadez: lo pagaría caro más tarde, con un más que probable dolor de estómago y una noche de remordimientos etílicos; pero todo eso sucedería después de llegar a casa.

–He de irme ya. Se ha hecho tarde. –El intruso de cabello rubio alborotado se levantó y, tras colocar la silla en su lugar, de forma tan perfecta que parecía que nadie se había sentado en ella, dio un par de palmadas amistosas en el hombro de Kanon–. Gracias por invitarme.

–A ti por venir. –El aludido alzó la vista hacia su amigo y sonrió.

–Hasta la vista. –Esta vez se dirigió al resto del grupo y agradeció el acogimiento que le habían dedicado.

En cuanto el rubio salió por la puerta del pub, Milo sometió a Kanon a un interrogatorio acerca de quién era y por qué lo había traído a un cumpleaños al que no fue invitado. Para ello, no dudó en molestar a Saga hasta conseguir que se echase hacia atrás en la silla y dejase vía libre para poder ver con claridad al gemelo menor.

–¿De dónde has sacado a ese? –Milo se giró para mirar la puerta de salida, agarrando el respaldo de la silla para facilitar la torsión de su tronco.

–Trabajamos juntos. –Informó Kanon mientras hacía un recuento de los botellines de alcohol que había consumido. Demasiados–. Aparte de eso, Radamanthys es amigo mío.

–Un nombre extraño. –Apuntó Camus mientras dejaba la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa–. Como su portador.

–¿Por qué le has dicho que venga? –Milo hurgó todavía más en la llaga.

–Salimos de trabajar y le debía una cerveza en pago a un favor que me hizo. Pensé que no os importaría que viniese un rato.

–Voy al baño. –Saga se levantó arrastrando la silla sin piedad y desapareció en la penumbra del fondo del local, llevándose consigo el halo de mal humor que había mantenido durante casi toda la tarde y que, sin lugar a dudas, se había incrementado exponencialmente desde el instante en que el foco de interés de todos se centró en el jodido rubio entrometido.

«Una cerveza en pago a un favor que me hizo. » Las palabras de Kanon resonaron en su cabeza. «Claro que sí, hermanito, un favor. Menudo favor.» Saga maldijo a todos los favores que se habían intercambiado en el planeta Tierra a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. «Lo ayudó a largarse de casa.»

 

–¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? –Mu apostó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación en ausencia del susodicho–. Está de un impertinente... –Hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios–. Suelta cada pulla...

–¿Qué fue eso de llamarnos princesas? –Shaka sumó su indignación a la de su amigo. Saga confió en que aquellas palabras no habían salido de su boca, pero sí lo habían hecho a modo de susurro–. Estuvo fuera de lugar.

–¡De mí dijo que soy un plasta y un empalagoso! –Milo añadió una carta de molestia más al mazo de quejas contra Saga que se iba acumulando sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué queréis que os diga? –Kanon se puso a la defensiva ante las acusaciones vertidas. Aunque sospechaba qué le ocurría a su gemelo, la responsabilidad de justificar su comportamiento no recaía sobre él–. Preguntadle.

 

Ajeno a la mención, Saga se apoyó en el lavabo después de lavarse las manos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que entró al baño, pero no debieron ser demasiados, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos fue a buscarlo.

Se miró al espejo y maldijo recibir el reflejo de Kanon como recompensa a un acto tan cotidiano. Tal vez al resto no les importase, pero ver a  « Radamanthys » (pensó con recochineo) sentado al lado de su gemelo le produjo una sensación de malestar que solo se mitigó durante el breve instante en que sus cuerpos colisionaron por culpa de Milo. Habían pasado diez días desde que se vieran por última vez. Solo entonces, Saga se había sentido verdaderamente bien en toda la tarde.

El amigo de su hermano se había marchado ya, pero consiguió dejar su huella impresa en el grupo. Todos hablaban de Radamanthys, y Saga no tenía ganas de volver junto a ellos. Quería salir del baño, pasar de largo y marcharse del pub. Asumiría la falta de respeto hacia Camus y ya inventaría alguna excusa para disculparse con él más adelante. Antes de decidir si escapar o quedarse un rato más, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y agarró una pequeña caja a cuyo contenido temía volver a recurrir. La sostuvo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, giró la muñeca un par de veces para contemplarla, miró el dibujo impreso en ella y suspiró antes de abrirla. Con los ojos cerrados, vertió su contenido en la pila, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua. Al liberar la visión, las pastillas ya no estaban, se habían colado por el desagüe. Tragó saliva, volvió a guardar la cajita en el bolsillo y salió de aquel cubículo en el que solo se asfixiaba.

 

–¡Eh, Saga! –Milo gritó al verlo pasar junto a la mesa sin detenerse–. ¿Ya te vas? ¡Quédate un rato más!

–Estoy cansado, nos vemos otro día. –Hizo un gesto con la mano, en un vago intento de señal de despedida–. Lo siento. Perdonadme por todo lo de antes.

A medida que se alejaba de sus amigos, también lo hacían los murmullos de algunas de sus voces, hasta que le resultó imposible identificar quién decía qué.

–Saga.

Solo entonces detuvo el paso irregular que le prometía la tan ansiada libertad. Fue al escuchar la única voz que podía conseguir que obedeciese una orden. Se quedó inmóvil a un par de metros de la mesa desde la que sus amigos lo miraban y comentaban lo raro que estaba. Kanon se levantó y se aproximó a su gemelo. Lo asió del brazo le susurró al oído:

–¿Estás bien?

–Como una rosa. –Mintió de forma miserable. En las últimas semanas había ganado práctica en el arte de hacer creer a la gente que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

–Ya... –Kanon sospechó que Saga se había excedido con el alcohol–. A mí no me engañas. –dijo entre dientes.

–Me voy a casa. –Intentó zafarse del agarre que todavía se cerraba entorno a su brazo–. Vuelve a la mesa y contaos unos chistes, anda.

Después de un par de intentos frustrados y un leve forcejeo, Kanon consiguió sonsacarle a Saga su intención de marcharse en coche. Que lo hiciese o no, sí era su responsabilidad. Tras insistir en llevarlo de vuelta a casa, finalmente logró convencerlo para que le dejase conducir. Se despidieron del resto y salieron a la calle en busca del vehículo.

 

Diez minutos sin apenas tráfico. Kanon tomó la ruta que solía estar más despejada a las nueve de la noche. Por suerte, el piso que hasta hacía poco había compartido con Saga no se encontraba en pleno centro si no cerca de las afueras, en una zona de fácil acceso por carretera, de modo que se ahorraron callejear por las vías más concurridas.

Detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento que había frente al edificio de apartamentos y miró a su hermano, esperando que éste decidiera desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

–Kanon, quería hablar contigo. Hace diez días que no nos vemos. –Saga realizó la maniobra para liberarse de la correa que le apresaba en el asiento de copiloto–. ¿Va todo bien en tu nueva casa? ¿No me vas a enseñar dónde vives ahora?

–No creo que sea necesario. –La respuesta fue más ruda de lo que había pretendido. Kanon realizó una apuesta muy alta al abandonar el hogar que había compartido con Saga durante dos años, de modo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse débil ante su gemelo–. Todo va bien.

–Ahm... entonces... –Dudó–. ¿No vives con la persona que conociste?

–No es asunto tuyo. –Kanon decidió mantener oculta una de las caras de la moneda. No estimó oportuno dar pistas sobre la que ahora era su preciada vida privada.

Saga abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió sin demora. Desde el asiento del conductor, Kanon observó los movimientos de su hermano, detectando tensión en sus hombros y cierta vacilación en sus pasos. Definitivamente, los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a hacer mella en él.

–Espera. –Salió del coche, cerró con llave y corrió hacia su gemelo, llegando justo a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que el tambaleo derivase en caída.

 

Entraron al piso y, aún a oscuras, Kanon acompañó a Saga hasta el sofá. Lo dejó recostado en él y accionó el interruptor para iluminar el salón.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –Corrió hacia Saga. El peso de su cuerpo vencía hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa baja que había delante del tresillo–. ¿Qué haces? No te muevas. Espera.

«Joder, e stá peor de lo que imaginé », se lamentó Kanon, mientras incorporaba al otro para volver a recostarlo en el sofá.

–Traeré agua. No te muevas. –Recalcó, haciendo una pausa después de cada palabra.– Enseguida vuelvo. –Añadió antes de internarse en la cocina.

Tardó apenas un minuto en coger la jarra de agua, verter el líquido en un vaso y agarrarlo para volver al salón. Pero Saga ya se había levantado y abandonado el lugar de descanso. Había conseguido caminar unos metros hacia el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones. Kanon se apresuró a dejar el vaso sobre la mesita antes de alcanzarlo.

–Lo siento, de verdad. –Se apoyó en la pared y bajó la vista, ocultando su rostro tras la parte de melena que caía en cascada sobre su pecho por efecto de la gravedad–. Fue un error.

Kanon guardó silencio. Ya sabía fue un error. Todos y cada uno de los besos y caricias que habían intercambiado desde la primera vez habían sido errores. De los grandes, de los imperdonables, de los que costaría sangre, sudor y lágrimas desterrar de la memoria.

–No volverá a repetirse, lo juro. –Saga alzó la cabeza. Tenía la vista perdida pero aún así intentó buscar los ojos de su gemelo para sellar la promesa.

Saga miró a Kanon. Kanon miró a Saga. Se fijó en los cabellos que caían largos a cada lado de su rostro, en el flequillo que tapaba sus cejas, en el rubor de sus mejillas encendido por el efecto calorífico del alcohol. Los labios de Saga.  «¿ Qué pasaría si los besase de nuevo? »

Un beso. Otro beso.

Abrió los ojos. Sus bocas se exploraban en un torbellino de mutuo acuerdo que jamás había sido necesario pactar. Las manos ajenas se afianzaban a su cuello y cintura mientras las suyas recorrían el abdomen de Saga. Se había tomado la libertad de desabrochar la chaqueta y extraer la camisa por encima de los pantalones, e incluso de aflojar el cinturón que los sostenía. Kanon se maldijo una vez más.

–Saga, esto... –Puso distancia de por medio e intentó vocalizar entre jadeos. –. Ha sido un error.

« Otro error. Otro error. »

–No ha sido el primero. –Los ojos de Saga se clavaron en los suyos, desafiantes–. Y sabes que no será el último.

Kanon se quedó solo en el salón. Saga se había encerrado en la fortaleza que constituía su habitación, a la que, con la mirada y tras aquella sentencia, le acababa de vetar el acceso. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Apartó el flequillo que causaba molestia en aquel instante y ahogó un grito: como tantas otras veces después de hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer.  « ¿Qué clase de persona soy? » No pudo evitar torturarse. Saga y él eran cómplices en aquel crimen, pero a Kanon no le cabía la menor duda: si su caso tuviese que someterse a juicio, la pena mayor recaería sobre él.

 

El tono de recepción de un mensaje de texto a su smartphone avisó de que alguien se había puesto en contacto con él.

« Puedes llevarte el coche para volver a tu casa. Iré a trabajar en bus. »

 


	4. Visita de urgencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. Visita de urgencia.**

 

Nunca había odiado tanto oír la alarma del despertador como aquella mañana. El leve dolor de cabeza que retumbaba en sus sienes provocó que dedicase toda la retahíla de maldiciones que conocía a dos objetivos: el alcohol ingerido la tarde anterior y el nuevo amigo de su hermano. Saga se retorció en la cama, se envolvió en las sábanas y se dijo aquello de: “cinco minutos más.” Con gusto se hubiera quedado durmiendo hasta las once, pero eran las seis y media de un día laborable y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Tras poner los pies en el suelo y buscar a tientas las zapatillas, se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana para alzar la persiana. Todavía no había salido el sol, pero parecía que aquella mañana el cielo estaría despejado.

El coche. Saga vio que su coche estaba en el lugar en el que Kanon lo aparcó la noche anterior. «¿No se lo llevó? ¿Cómo volvió a su nueva casa?», se preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir. «Espero que no viniese a buscarlo ese bastardo, cabrón, hijo de su puta madre.» Avanzó hacia la salida de su habitación, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, con una sola idea en al cabeza: vaciar la vejiga y ducharse en apenas diez minutos.

Entró al baño y lo vio, había pasado la noche allí. Estaba tarareando a saber qué canción, de espaldas a la mampara de cristal ahumado que, con poco éxito, impedía que se viese el cuerpo de quien había en su interior. No lo oyó entrar, porque de haber sido así, Kanon habría escupido insultos e improperios reclamando privacidad hasta dejar su garganta seca. Saga se acercó al inodoro, levantó la tapa y, traicionando con vileza el acuerdo de sentarse para orinar, jugó a acertar con el chorro en el blanco de la diana que fijó mentalmente en el fondo del retrete.

Sabía que, para llegar puntual al trabajo, tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse, tomar un desayuno ligero y rezar a todos los dioses del Olimpo para no encontrar demasiado tráfico. Todo por haberse hecho el remolón bajo las sábanas “cinco minutos más” que acabaron siendo quince. Mientras se secaba la punta del miembro con un pedazo de papel higiénico, giró la cabeza y miró hacia el interior de la ducha para comprobar, con sorpresa, que Kanon todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. «Eso es The number of the beast». Identificó la canción, cuyo estribillo había comenzado a entonar su hermano y soltó un bufido al recorrer de abajo arriba su silueta. Se fijó en el largo cabello que caía por su espalda hasta rebasar el límite inferior de su trasero, y en cómo Kanon se las ingeniaba para recogerlo, pasarlo hacia adelante y enjabonarlo. «Joder, qué buen culo tiene», pensó al ver que esta parte de la anatomía de su gemelo quedaba al descubierto.

 

–Hazte a un lado, llego tarde a trabajar. –Saga no se lo pensó dos veces y se coló en la ducha, provocando la inmediata y negativa reacción del otro.  « Ah... por fin te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. » S onrío de medio lado y tomó a Kanon del hombro para apartarlo de donde estaba.

–¡¿Qué cojones haces?! –Por instinto, el gemelo menor se hizo a un lado, pegándose a las baldosas de la pared.

–Llego tarde a trabajar y me tengo que lavar.

–Joder, Saga. –Kanon forcejeó para que el cabezal de la ducha no le fuese arrebatado–. ¿No ves que lo estoy usando yo?

–Tú no deberías estar aquí. ¿No hay ducha en tu casa?

Saga podía resultar cortante, hiriente y certero cuando quería. Y si además lo estimaba oportuno, podía llegar a echar por tierra e invalidar cualquier rebatimiento. Con aquella pregunta mordaz había desmontado todos los argumentos de contraataque que pudieran ocurrírsele a Kanon.

–Aparta. –Con un movimiento de hombro se procuró un espacio y se posicionó bajo el chorro de agua, lugar privilegiado que hasta entonces había disfrutado su gemelo. El plato de ducha no era demasiado amplio, pero no era la primera vez que ambos se veían compartiendo tan minúsculo espacio–. Si has terminado puedes irte.

–¡No, no he acabado, imbécil! –El orgullo de Kanon había sido dañado y, como un animal herido, no dudó un instante en combatir por aquello que estaba en juego–. ¡Me importa una mierda que llegues tarde al trabajo! ¡Espera tu turno!

–Ah, no, no. ¡Esta es mi casa, es mi ducha, es mi agua! –Saga se giró para encarar a su hermano al que, debido al cúmulo de acontecimientos vividos en los anteriores diez días, consideraba un intruso en el apartamento que habían compartido hasta que decidió marcharse.

–¡El agua es del mundo, payaso!

–Ja, ja, no me jodas, menudo argumento de mierda. ¿Qué pasa, tienes siete años? –Rió. Saga disfrutaba siendo sarcástico–. ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?

Acto seguido, Saga dio un golpe de cadera para empujar a Kanon y lograr que se apartase de una vez por todas. Olvidando que el plato de ducha estaba completamente mojado, Kanon evadió el contacto moviéndose con brusquedad hacia un lado, rebotando contra la pared. Salvó el resbalón al encontrar un único punto de apoyo: colgarse en el hombro de su gemelo. Sin mostrar un ápice de piedad y aprovechando la coyuntura, Saga sucumbió a sus instintos más bajos y puso en juego una miserable estrategia.

–¿Qué quieres, Kanon? –dijo con voz seductora. Lo tomó por la cintura, lo aproximó hacia sí y restregó el muslo contra la entrepierna de su hermano. Sus miradas se encontraron, a pesar de que sus respectivos flequillos caían por delante de sus ojos, empapados por el agua, dificultándoles la visión–. ¿Ahora me buscas?

Kanon no dijo nada. Saga ya lo había hecho por él.

 

La jornada laboral fue dura para ambos. Durante toda la mañana no pudieron quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado en la ducha. Sus puestos de trabajo estaban separados por varios kilómetros, pero aún así, Saga y Kanon parecían haber sincronizado sus mentes para pasar el tiempo resoplando, suspirando con resignación y acalorándose cada vez que recordaban lo que habían hecho horas antes.

–Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás como ausente, y además tienes la cara roja como un tomate. –Radamanthys no aguantó por más tiempo y decidió preguntar a Kanon acerca de su extraño comportamiento–. ¿Tienes fiebre?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Kanon se levantó a toda prisa y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que dirigirse al baño.

–Si necesitas algo... –Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque el otro emitió un sonoro “¡No!” antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

Era jueves, pero no primero de mes. A las doce de la mañana y después de no aguantar más, Saga cogió el teléfono para llamar a la consulta de su psicóloga. No fue necesario que recurriese a galantear con demasiadas adulaciones para seducir a la secretaria. Saga sabía que su voz suplicando en tono lastimero sería suficiente para lograr que aquella mujer cayese rendida en el suelo de la consulta después de colgar el aparato. Al cabo de un minuto, había conseguido que la empleada que bebía los vientos por él, alterase la agenda de su jefa y le hiciese “un hueco de urgencia” para esa misma tarde.

 

 

–Hoy no es primer jueves de mes, Saga. ¿A qué se debe esta “visita de urgencia”? Mi secretaria me avisó esta mañana.

Saga sonrió a su psicóloga, dejó la chaqueta sobre el cabecero del diván y se acostó. Estiró las piernas para acto seguido cruzar un pie sobre el otro. Dobló los brazos y entrecruzó los dedos por encima de su abdomen. Había visto que los pacientes tomaban aquella postura en las películas y, desde la primera sesión, los imitó.

–Me he tirado a mi hermano en la ducha esta mañana.

Saga cerró los ojos y deseó ser engullido por otra dimensión o, en su defecto, que la tierra se lo tragase. La psicóloga pasó saliva, bajó la cabeza y asomó la vista por encima de las gafas, que habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz. No sabía qué decir, solo notaba que estaba a punto de acalorarse. Se había preparado para ello, al fin y al cabo era psicóloga, y además había tomado clases de meditación para sobreponerse a momentos como ese, en los que determinadas confesiones de sus pacientes podían hacerle perder el norte. Con Saga se daba siempre el caso. En la sesión anterior, el hombre que reposaba sobre el diván renegó precisamente de haber incurrido en una falta cuya naturaleza era la misma que la del crimen que declaraba haber cometido hacía menos de ocho horas.

–¿Y...? –Lo animó a continuar relatando. Su papel como psicóloga la obligaba a mantener una actitud de oyente la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Y... no tengo remedio –dijo Saga, girando la cabeza hacia la mujer que lo escuchaba–. Me encantó.

–¿Y... tu hermano? ¿Esta vez también? –Se arriesgó a preguntar. No entendía por qué, con aquel paciente, siempre se saltaba las normas de su profesión, hasta el punto de inmiscuirse en el terreno personal.

–¿También qué? –Saga alzó las cejas en actitud interrogante.

–Si también te correspondió.

« Como con el beso » , se dijo la psicóloga, recordando que en la última visita, Saga había comentado que besó a su hermano y éste no lo había rechazado, sino que lo había devuelto.

–¿Se refiere a si él también me dio? Llegábamos tarde al trabajo, no nos dio tiempo, si no... yo diría que... –Resopló tan fuerte que su flequillo se alzó en vuelo–. Sí, hubiésemos hecho doblete.

 


	5. Otra dimensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**5\. Otra dimensión.**

 

Ni putas ganas. Kanon no tenía ni putas ganas de coger el teléfono y contactar con Saga para transmitirle la orden que su madre acababa de darle. Antes de colgar, estuvo a punto de reclamar con un quejicoso: “¿y por qué no se lo dices tú?” Pero se detuvo a tiempo. De haberlo hecho, su madre le habría echado en cara que por qué debía llamar dos veces para informar sobre lo mismo cuando él y Saga compartían apartamento y se veían todos los días. Claro, la buena mujer no sabía que Saga ahora vivía solo porque él se había largado de aquel piso. A fin de ahorrarse multitud de explicaciones y un más que probable interrogatorio, ninguno de los dos contó a sus padres que ya no vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Sea como fuere, Kanon montó en cólera al recibir la noticia y golpeó el marco de la puerta con el puño. El smartphone no sufrió mejor suerte que su mano: salió despedido e impactó contra el sofá de dos plazas que presidía el pequeño salón de la vivienda que llevaba ocupando casi un mes y medio.

El último fin de semana de marzo, en poco más de cinco días, una de sus primas se casaría y sus familiares más cercanos estaban, por supuesto, más que invitados a la boda.  « Me cago en la puta, joder, eso no fue lo que nos dijo. » Kanon no conseguía serenarse, puesto que la muchacha había decidido, a última hora, ampliar el abanico de asistentes a la ceremonia y al banquete. En un principio las papeletas recayeron sobre padres, tíos y hermanos por parte de los novios, pero a solo una semana de la boda, a su prima se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que, en su día especial, quería que sus estimados primos también hiciesen acto de presencia. Eso incluía a Kanon y a Saga. Y a su sobrina, una futura esposa en los albores de su boda, la madre de los gemelos no pudo decirle que no. Habló por sus hijos y los comprometió a asistir aún sin conocer su opinión al respecto.

 

Miró el móvil por cuarta vez, yacía insertado entre los cojines del sofá y asomaba reclamando su atención. Sin embargo, la resistencia de Kanon a comunicarse con su hermano disminuía en proporción, a diferencia de la distancia que lo separaba del asiento, que no hacía más que aumentar. Suspiró un par de veces, fue a la cocina, bebió una cerveza, picó algo para comer y volvió al salón al cabo de unos minutos. El móvil no se había esfumado. Fijó la vista de nuevo en aquel pequeño aparato del infierno que, en aquel momento, era el objetivo de su mirada fulminadora.

Cuando Kanon estimó inútil su intención de desintegrarlo haciéndolo explotar con los ojos, el tono de alerta indicó la recepción de un mensaje de texto, provocándole una reacción de rechazo automática. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato. Se acercó, cogió el aparato y leyó.

“C umpleaños de Mu en cuatro días. Celebra este viernes, comida en el Collins. ¿Vienes a comprar regalo? A las 19h en el CC. :D.”

Frunció el ceño al ver el emoticono que cerraba al mensaje: una sonrisa amplia. ¿Cómo podía Saga cometer la desfachatez de enviar un SMS con una carita sonriente al final? Kanon se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazó uno de los cojines y hundió la barbilla en la blanda superficie de tela. Aquel escueto pero en apariencia jovial texto era la primera señal de comunicación que recibía de su hermano en demasiado tiempo, durante el que no habían vuelto a verse ni se habían llamado absolutamente para nada. Poco después del cumpleaños de Camus, Kanon tomó por costumbre descartar todas las propuestas de salida que sus amigos le hacían llegar, alegando que en el Proyecto estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Pese a su ausencia por la fingida carga laboral, todos excepto Saga, le habían enviado mensajes de ánimo y lo habían llamado para saber cómo le iba la vida, diciéndole que volverían a quedar más adelante, pero él no había correspondido del mismo modo.

Con tanto ajetreo, Kanon había olvidado que el cumpleaños de Mu era a finales de marzo, e intuía que sus amigos no aceptarían un no por respuesta para una ocasión tan especial. Y menos celebrándolo un viernes a una hora que sabían que tenía libre.

Parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado más de cuarenta y cinco días desde que se reunió con ellos entorno a la mesa del Collins. Desde que vio a Saga por última vez.

 

A raíz de esta cadena de pensamientos, Kanon fue consciente de que, para su desgracia, echaba de menos a Saga. Entonces, de modo ruin y traicionero, su memoria evocó, con todo lujo de detalle, el recuerdo de aquella última vez. Saga se coló en la ducha por sorpresa y consiguió lo que quería de él.  « Sabía muy bien lo que hacía » , pensó, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que lo ocurrido aquella mañana en el estrecho cubículo fue inevitable. En primer lugar, porque al darse cuenta de que su gemelo había invadido su privacidad, él mismo se encargó de alimentar a los monstruos de la lujuria que habitaban en sus interiores. Saga se encargó de todo lo demás, él solo se dejó manejar. Hacerlo en la ducha era algo que a ambos les excitaba en extremo, y Saga no dejó escapar la oportunidad cuando la tuvo a un paso.  « Podría haberme largado la noche anterior cuando me ofreció el coche » , se recriminó al volver al presente. Acto seguido, Kanon se escurrió en el asiento del sofá mientras se acariciaba el bulto que tenía entre las piernas y suspiró al verificar que, definitivamente, regresar al pasado tenía su punto. Aquella última vez, Saga lo había seducido y acariciado de tal modo bajo el agua que le fue imposible resistirse. Notar sus manos recorriendo cada músculo de su cuerpo y sentirlas firmes al detenerse alrededor de su miembro lo transportaron a otra dimensión; una en la que no existían el espacio ni el tiempo. Allí no importaba nada de lo que se hubieran echado en cara desde que inciasen su relación, daba igual si eran hermanos o no. En aquella dimensión, todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta entonces era más valioso, más legítimo, y tenía más peso que cualquier tabú social.

Sin duda alguna, aquella mañana, a Kanon le hubiera encantado invertir los papeles justo después de terminar la primera ronda. No habría dudado un instante en incrustar a Saga contra las baldosas para demostrarle lo que llevaba tiempo queriéndole hacer, pero el jodido reloj decidió que, si había doblete, llegarían tarde a trabajar.

A donde no llegaría tarde, con toda seguridad, sería a la inminente cita que le acababa de proponer la persona de la que había estado huyendo durante cuarenta y cinco días.

 

“Ok, te veo a las 19. Tengo que contarte algo.”

Envió la respuesta y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre el sofá, esta vez abandonándolo tras sus pasos, los mismos que le llevaron al cuarto de baño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda la ropa que llevaba puesta quedó arremolinada cerca de la base del inodoro. Al entrar en la ducha, accionó el mando del grifo y, bajo el chorro de agua templada, apoyó una mano en las baldosas que tenía delante. La otra fue directa a su pene. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado: en seguida imaginó que era Saga quien lo asía, quien lo acariciaba y tiraba de él con suavidad. Al cabo de pocos segundos, Kanon se deshacía en una sucesión de gemidos de placer que no se detuvo hasta varios minutos después.

Desfogarse en la ducha lo excitaba, pero el Saga real le esperaba a las siete en el centro comercial. No podía demorarse.

 

A varios kilómetros del desconocido apartamento en que vivía su gemelo, Saga se sorprendió al recibir respuesta al SMS que había enviado.  «Ok, te veo a las 19.  Tengo que contarte algo. » Después de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, Kanon tenía algo que decirle. Mil y una hipótesis desfilaron en pocos segundos, cada una más despreciable que la anterior. Imaginó multitud de escenarios, en la mayor parte de los cuales aparecía Radamanthys. Sin embargo, escogió retener en su mente una más que sugerente posibilidad.

Miró el reloj y consideró que tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha. Tras regular la temperatura en el mando del grifo sonrió, evocando la imagen de Kanon desnudo, apresado entre las baldosas de la pared y su cuerpo, completamente empapado y resbaladizo, con los larguísimos cabellos húmedos esparcidos por todas partes, deshaciéndose de placer bajo el chorro de agua, en sus brazos... y la imagen de ambos soltando al unísono aquel par de gemidos que no pudieron ahogar y que escaparon de sus gargantas durante la penetración. Aquella “última vez.”

 


	6. Café, exigencias y el Partenón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. Café, exigencias y el Partenón.**

 

Siete de la tarde. Cafetería de la planta baja.

 

No hizo falta que en el SMS Saga le indicase en qué parte del gran centro comercial de tres pisos podría encontrarle. Kanon entró en el local y, de inmediato, dirigió la vista hacia la esquina que tantas veces había sido el refugio de ambos desde que tenían quince años: la mesa junto a la ventana que daba al exterior. Aquel particular escondite, si bien nunca se declaró protector de sus muestras de cariño más allá de lo fraternal, sí les sirvió para intercambiar miradas de naturaleza romántica y roces disimulados bajo la mesa fuera del alcance de miradas ajenas.

 

Saga no había llegado todavía y, por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás no acudiría a la cita que él mismo propuso. Algo en su interior le decía que su gemelo estaba realmente enfadado con él. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa, Kanon pensó en que la ausencia de contacto en mes y medio solo podía significar dos cosas: o el orgullo de su hermano le impedía mostrar preocupación, o se había desentendido definitivamente de él. Eso es lo que Kanon había querido conseguir al marcharse de casa, y lo que había dado a entender en los últimos meses: que prefería que Saga se olvidase de él durante una buena temporada, hasta que ambos fueran capaces de tratarse solo como hermanos.

Tomó asiento y respondió a la pregunta de la camarera solicitando la consumición: “café solo descafeinado, por favor. Sin azúcar.” Los siguientes minutos contuvieron una mezcla de anhelo y angustia. Miró el móvil varias veces, impaciente, esperando recibir alguna señal de Saga advirtiéndole de su retraso. Miró por la ventana, dejó enfriar la bebida, y finalmente se cambió de silla para dar la espalda a la puerta y así ahorrarse el disgusto de no ver llegar a su hermano en toda la tarde. Saga lo había dejado plantado. Se lo merecía.

 

El contacto de una mano posándose sobre su hombro derecho y recorriendo su clavícula lo estremeció por completo. Sin embargo, fueron las leves caricias que el osado pulgar regaló a la base de su cuello las que provocaron que diera un pequeño salto en la silla.

–Llego tarde.

Sí, Saga se había retrasado hasta el punto de hacerle creer que no acudiría a la cita, pero más valía tarde que nunca, y más cuando aparecía de aquella manera, susurrándole al oído, empleando aquel dulce tono de voz. No solían tocarse en público, pero de vez en cuando se regalaban algún que otro roce que, aunque para el resto del mundo no indicase más que un gesto fraternal, o incluso pasase desapercibido, para ellos lo significaba todo. Desde que tenían quince años había sido así. Al principio reprimían todo contacto físico cuando no estaban a solas, pero poco a poco aprendieron a establecer su propio código de insinuaciones y lecturas entre líneas.

Al sentarse en la silla que había frente a Kanon, Saga sonrió al comprobar que todo había salido como esperaba. Su gemelo había reaccionado del modo en que imaginó mientras conducía hasta el centro comercial.

–Lo siento, salí tarde de casa y me costó encontrar aparcamiento al llegar. Es hora punta para las compras. –Saga justificó su demora ante un Kanon que ya conocía su tendencia a llegar tarde a actos que consideraba “no oficiales”–. Después de leer tu respuesta me di una ducha y... bueno, me acordé de la última vez y... ya sabes. –Sonrió de medio lado, haciendo descender su mano por debajo de la mesa y clavando la mirada en los cada vez más sorprendidos ojos de su gemelo.

–¡Saga! –Solo con levantar la voz y pronunciar su nombre, Kanon le ordenó callar y miró a su alrededor en busca de juicios ajenos–. Estamos en un centro comercial –añadió con voz queda antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

–No he entrado en detalles... –Saga se sumó a la iniciativa de hablar entre susurros–. ¿Qué pasa, se te ha puesto dura al recordarlo?

–Tsk... joder, como eres.

Sí, Kanon se excitó al escuchar la mención que Saga hizo del episodio de la ducha. Igual que lo había hecho apenas una hora antes, cuando recibió su SMS y acabó masturbándose bajo el chorro de agua. Alzó la vista de nuevo y volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que no se cansaba de mirar. Idénticos a los suyos, le dijeron, sin necesidad de palabras, que la causa principal de la demora era haber recurrido a la misma estrategia de auto satisfacción que él había empleado.

Kanon suspiró. Soltó el aire retenido porque sabía lo que se avecinaba. El Saga que tenía delante era, de nuevo, aquel en que predominaba un carácter impulsivo, arrogante, chulesco y con afán de dominación, aquel que lo quería solo para él. Ya lo conocía, había convivido con aquel Saga durante años, del mismo modo que también lo había hecho con el Saga amable, desinteresado e inocentón, aquel que se desvivía por quedar a su merced.

Le gustaban las dos caras de su gemelo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía rechazo hacia aquella dualidad. ¿Llegaría el día en que la mente de su hermano se equilibrase por fin?

–Disculpen, ¿va a tomar algo, joven? –La camarera interrumpió las cavilaciones de ambos.

–Lo mismo que él. –Saga respondió sin dar importancia, señalando la taza que reposaba justo delante de su hermano. La consumición era un mero trámite, un pago a cambio de poder disfrutar de aquel hermoso y apacible rincón en medio de un bullicioso y aglomerado centro comercial.

–Es un solo descafeinado. –Advirtió Kanon–. Sin azúcar.

–Pues un descafeinado sin azúcar. –Miró a la camarera y después a su gemelo–. Me da igual.

–Tengo que contarte algo –dijo Kanon en cuanto la mujer se marchó con la comanda en la mano, con intención de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema no menos repelente.

–Soy todo oídos.

–Mamá llamó. Exigiendo.

Aquellas tres palabras hicieron que Saga se recostase en el respaldo de la silla de forma descuidada. Su madre era buena mujer, pero de vez en cuando lo exasperaba.

–¿Y?

–La boda de la prima. –Kanon se llevó la taza a la boca y sorbió un poco de café.

–¿Qué? –Saga volvió a sentarse bien al ver que la camarera regresaba con el pedido.

–Nos invita.

–No quiero ir.

–Yo tampoco. –Kanon hizo una mueca con la boca, idéntica a la que Saga acababa de hacer–. Ahí es donde mamá exige.

–Tenemos veintitrés años, podemos elegir qué queremos hacer y qué no. –La disconformidad de Saga iba en aumento, pero sin llegar al nivel de rechazo que Kanon había experimentado horas antes al oír la noticia directamente de voz de su madre. –No me jodas, que no venga con tonterías ahora. Dijo que solo padres, hermanos y tíos.

–Ha cambiado de opinión. –Kanon volvió a beber.

–Quedan cuatro putos días para la boda.

–Ya conoces a mamá.

 

Las miradas de ambos se desviaron hacia el smartphone de Saga, que reposaba sobre la mesa junto a su mano izquierda. Algunos clientes se giraron a mirar por encima de sus hombros en cuanto oyeron la escandalosa melodía rockera que procedía del aparato, pero enseguida volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos. Saga miró el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y acto seguido fijó sus ojos en los de Kanon. Parecía asustado.

–Es mamá.

Insistía, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que descolgar, saludar y atender a las palabras que procedían del otro lado de la línea.

–“Saga. ¿Te ha dicho tu hermano lo de la boda? Te llamo porque no me fío de él.”

–Sí, me lo acaba de decir. Está conmigo ahora mismo.

–“Pon el manos libres.”

–Eh... –Miró a su alrededor y se sintió cohibido de inmediato–. Estamos en una cafetería.

–“Pon el manos libres.”

–Mamá... –Saga se quejó entre dientes, pero acto seguido pidió que esperase mientras conectaba los auriculares al aparato. Insertó uno en su oreja y tendió el otro a Kanon, que para entonces ya había levantado medio trasero de la silla y se aproximaba al aparato, estirando su torso por encima de la mesa. Debido a la tensión del momento, ninguno de los dos reparó en que sus cabezas quedaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

–“Oídme bien los dos.” –La voz maternal sonaba firme, convencida e imperante–. Vais a ir a la boda sí o sí. ¿Entendido? Ya sabéis cómo es vuestra prima y, si faltáis, vuestro padre y yo tendremos que aguantar sus berrinches y los de vuestros tíos.

No hizo falta que su madre se lo dijera: intuyeron que sus padres habían mantenido una conversación previa sobre el tema antes de llamarlos. Seguramente hubiesen intentado justificar de alguna manera su ausencia en la boda ante sus familiares, ya que conocían de antemano la poca gracia que les hacía asistir a ese tipo de ceremonias. El hecho de que su madre acabase llamando para exigir su presencia, denotaba que la buena mujer había tenido que aguantar algún que otro leve enojo por parte de la futura esposa.

Los gemelos se miraron, respondieron con un derrotado “sí” al unísono y aceptaron con resignación el bochornoso fin de semana que se les venía encima.

–“El jueves iré a Atenas y os acompañaré a comprar los trajes.” –Al escuchar eso, Kanon entró en shock y la mandíbula de Saga se desencajó–. “Que os conozco a los dos. Llegaré a las cuatro. Estaréis en casa, supongo.”

–Eh... sí, esta... estaremos en casa. –Concluyó Saga.

–“Bien. –Sonó un beso maternal–. Os queremos, hijos.”

El silencio se hizo en el pequeño ambiente que se había creado entorno al smartphone, y solo se fragmentó a causa del molesto sonido que volvió a abordar el móvil de Saga un instante después. Esta vez, para su relativa tranquilidad, fue el tono de recepción de mensaje.

“Quiero conocer a vuestras parejas. He dicho.”

Saga mostró a Kanon el texto que aparecía en la pantalla. La paz se fue al garete.

–Ya has oído. –Saga cruzó los brazos, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y alzó las cejas–. El jueves por la tarde tenemos que volver a vivir juntos.

–Me cago en todo. –Kanon se hundió en la silla, se llevó un pulgar a la boca y royó la uña con los dientes mientras pensaba que debería mudarse de nuevo al apartamento de Saga, al menos hasta que su madre volviese a su casa–. Maldita sea la hora en que les dijimos que ya teníamos pareja. Joder, mierda. –Dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo.

En cuestión de segundos, Kanon inició los trámites para ganarse un estado de ansiedad. De pronto, por culpa de las exigencias familiares, todo el decorado que habían construido entorno a su vida en Atenas comenzaba a desmoronarse. Desde que, a los dieciocho años se marcharan a vivir a la capital para estudiar en la Universidad, sus padres, sin dejar de velar por ellos, habían mantenido un contacto intermitente, y prácticamente no se habían inmiscuido en sus vidas. A decir verdad, Saga y Kanon no podían quejarse: exceptuando alguna que otra pregunta de controvertida respuesta, la privacidad e independencia de ambos había sido respetada casi al cien por cien durante cinco años.

Quizás, el nacimiento de aquel respeto compartía origen con el motivo por el cual habían cesado los interrogatorios sobre amoríos. En un momento dado, los gemelos confesaron a sus padres que tenían pareja en Atenas. Nunca se habían llevado a cabo las presentaciones, y siempre se habían mostrado reacios a hacerlo, alegando que a “sus parejas” les daba vergüenza conocerlos tan pronto. Así que el matrimonio, tranquilo por saber que todo marchaba bien en las vidas de sus hijos, no estimaron oportuno ejercer presión sobre ellos. Ya llegaría el día en que conocieran a sus nueras. O yernos. Les daba igual. En ese sentido eran liberales y siempre habían apostado por que sus queridos gemelos escogiesen a sus respectivos amores independientemente del sexo, siempre y cuando los elegidos fueran buenas personas.

–Joder, joder, joder, joder. –Kanon se apartó el cabello de las sienes, echándolo hacia atrás con ambas manos.

–Kanon. –Saga se levantó y asió a su hermano por los hombros–. Nos están mirando todos. –Susurró. –Vamos a otra parte, ¿quieres?

Saga lo animó a levantarse, pagó las consumiciones y lo invitó a salir de la cafetería. Al parecer, Kanon había pasado por alto el hecho de que un brazo de Saga reposaba sobre sus hombros, rodeándolos en actitud amistosa. Era otra de tantas imágenes que, para el resto del mundo constituía algo normal, mientras que para ellos lo significaba todo.

 

Caminaron en silencio: Kanon cabizbajo, esclavo de sus preocupaciones, y Saga a su lado, guiando sus pasos. El gemelo mayor observó el panorama del centro comercial: escaparates repletos de reclamos que atraían la vista de cualquiera, luces, plantas decorativas que amenizaban los espacios, gente que iba y venía, solos, en grupo, algunos de dos en dos, por libre o agarrados de las manos. De las manos, como había ido él con Kanon cuando eran niños, pero nunca después de darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados.

–Mira. –Saga señaló las cajas que formaban parte de la exposición del escaparate que tenían delante. Kanon alzó la vista y sonrió, dejándose arrullar por los recuerdos de un catorce de febrero–. Todavía las venden.

–El Partenón.

Las maquetas de los distintos templos que conformaban la Acrópolis continuaban vendiéndose después de tantos años. No era la misma edición que se regalaron aquel día: esta la habían actualizado para pulir algunos detalles que no incluían las primeras unidades que se lanzaron al mercado; aquellas eran más rudimentarias, pero no menos hermosas.

–Podríamos regalarle una a Mu. –Saga rió, preguntándose si le interesaría algo así al muchacho que, mientras estudiaban en la Universidad, había venido de Erasmus desde el Tíbet y acabó quedándose en Atenas para cursar el posgrado.

–Joder, es verdad, el viernes es su cumpleaños. –Kanon bufó agobiado, negando con la cabeza–. ¿Qué cojones vamos a hacer?

–No sé. –Saga se encogió de hombros. Ya se le ocurriría algo–. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

 

Kanon asintió de forma automática, sin prestar atención a lo que había preguntado su hermano. Su cabeza estaba llena de problemas que esperaban ser conectados con sus respectivas soluciones. Faltaban pocos días para la boda de su prima y Kanon tenía claro que el viernes lo pasarían celebrando un cumpleaños como recompensa a toda la vorágine de la semana; pero el día de antes deberían soportar una tarde de compras con su madre; y para ello, era necesario improvisar una vuelta temporal al apartamento de Saga y buscar falsas parejas para aparentar delante de ella.

 

A saber de qué manera lo lograrían.

 


	7. Una parte del problema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7\. Una parte del problema.**

 

Ni él mismo sabía por qué aceptó que Saga lo llevase en coche a su actual vivienda. Hasta ahora, la ubicación y características del nuevo barrio habían sido para Kanon uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. La ignorancia de Saga con respecto a dónde y cómo vivía desde hacía casi dos meses eran la única baza que tenía para mantenerlos a salvo de la tentación, de las pocas cosas que les permitía avanzar por el camino hacia la consecución de una vida "normal." O eso creían.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, dentro del coche que Saga acababa de estacionar frente al portal de un edificio no demasiado agraciado, pero que era su refugio. Kanon agradeció a su hermano que le hubiese ahorrado el trayecto en bus, pero en el fondo lamentaba las consecuencias que podría tener no haber pagado el importe del billete.

–¿No me vas a enseñar el piso? –Saga preguntó sin ánimo de persuadir.

–No.

–¿No quieres que suba porque él está en casa?

El interruptor que activaba la prueba fue pulsado. Saga se dispuso a esclarecer el misterio que llevaba casi dos meses carcomiendo una parte de su cerebro y alimentando al monstruo de los celos y la ansiedad.

–¿Qué? –Kanon se giró para mirarlo.

–Radamanthys.

–Ah... sí, está en casa.

–No cuela.

Desde siempre, Kanon había tenido tendencia a mentir, de forma piadosa y sin maldad la mayor parte de las veces, pero de cuando en cuando trazaba estratagemas en que el componente de falsedad alcanzaba niveles de credibilidad dignos de argumento de novela de suspense. Por lo general, Kanon era buen actor, y a Saga le atraía esa detestable faceta de su gemelo. Estaba acostumbrado a ella, por lo que reconocía que le encantaba recrearse en su propia vanagloria cuando lograba desmontar algunas de sus tretas. Por supuesto, aquella noche estaba dispuesto a desbaratar otra de las lastimeras obras de teatro de su hermano.

–No cuela. –Saga repitió la frase que dejó anonadado al otro y fijó la vista en el volante. En silencio, esperó la oposición del copiloto.

La réplica no se hizo esperar. Kanon se giró en el asiento y apoyó una mano en el respaldo sobre el que reposaba el Saga.

–¡¿De qué coño vas?!

–No me creo que Radamanthys esté allí arriba esperando a que vuelvas para recibirte con besos y toqueteos.

–¡¿Y tu qué mierda sabes?!

–Kanon, nos conocemos de sobra.

Saga tenía razón. Durante nueve años no todo había sido un camino de rosas en su relación. En varias ocasiones trataron de darse celos, mencionando nombres de personas al azar o apareciendo con sus respectivas “nuevas parejas” delante del otro. Pero, qué cosas tiene la vida: ninguna de ellas conseguía durar más de una semana. En cuando uno hacía alusión a que había conocido a alguien y anunciaba su intención de iniciar una relación, aparecía el otro para echar por tierra todo el tinglado. Y así sucesivamente. En honor a la verdad: se habían acostumbrado a la rutina de añadir fracasos a la lista de intentos para construir sus vidas por separado, al tiempo que sumaban éxitos cuando se trataba de seguir dejando crecer el ovillo que comenzaron a enrollar a los quince años. ¿Quién habría apostado a que el origen de todo ese embrollo residía en una carta de amor olvidada entre las páginas de un libro de Ciencias Naturales, y que aquel ovillo se fue enredado con el paso de los años? Porque, en cada tentativa de escapar, absolutamente en todas, acabaron regresando el uno al otro.

–Solo me preocupo por ti. –Saga se fijó en que Kanon se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y acto seguido dirigía la mano hacia el gatillo de la puerta que tenía a su derecha con intención de abrirla–.Ya has visto, esta tarde hemos estado bien. Como hermanos.

Como hermanos. Saga había pronunciado las palabras que llevaba años queriendo oír. Las mismas que tanto odiaba. Kanon se preguntó cómo era posible que ambos fueran incapaces de tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a aquel asunto y que viviesen en un constante tira y afloja. Estaba más que comprobado, por parte de ambos, que estaban condenados -se habían condenado- a no poder mantener una relación fraternal como la mayoría de hermanos. Quizás aquello era lo que realmente querían, tal vez a los dos les excitaba seguir jugando al gato y al ratón durante el resto de sus vidas.

Habían cometido un sin fin de errores, caído infinidad de veces y se habían levantado otras tantas... para tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra. Quién lo diría. ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo eran capaces de iniciar y mantener una relación incestuosa durante tanto tiempo? Aquello no era sano y, sin embargo, se rendían a la evidencia de que se erigía como uno de los principales sustentos de sus vidas. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro y, en aquel momento, Kanon necesitaba al Saga que se había preocupado por él en el centro comercial. Cuarenta y cinco días sin verse eran demasiados. Echaba de menos a su hermano.

–Está bien. Sube.

 

Entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta la segunda planta. Kanon introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dio medio giro de muñeca. “Clack.” El sonido de la perdición se introdujo en el cerebro de ambos. El mundo quedó al otro lado de la puerta; en el recibidor de aquel minúsculo apartamento solo estaban ellos dos.

Como buen anfitrión, Kanon señaló el pequeño sofá de dos plazas, instando a Saga a tomar asiento si así lo deseaba. El gemelo mayor aceptó la invitación y acertó al pensar que, acto seguido, su hermano le ofrecería algo de beber.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

–Necesito un vaso de agua.

Un minuto después, Saga recibía en sus manos lo que había pedido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja que, como no podía ser de otro modo, llamó la atención de Kanon. La abrió con cuidado y se valió de los dedos pulgar e índice para agarrar algo de su interior.

Una densa atmósfera de sopor se instaló en el salón. Kanon conocía la historia que se repetía ante sus ojos y consideró que, si Saga había recurrido de nuevo a la medicación, significaba que la cosa no había ido bien para él durante los meses que permanecieron separados. Probablemente, en todo aquel tiempo, Saga habría vivido insufribles episodios de estrés provocados, en gran medida, por su precipitada marcha. Kanon se llevó la mano a la frente al ser consciente de que, de nuevo, se erigía como culpable de una parte del problema que originó el trastorno de Saga.

–¿Has vuelto a esa mierda? –Comprobó con horror cómo su hermano se encogía de hombros e iniciaba la maniobra para llevarse a la boca un par de pastillas que ya había visto con anterioridad–. ¿Desde cuándo vuelves a tomarlas?

–Hace... –Saga detuvo su mano a mitad de camino–, no sé, ¿un mes? ¿dos? No lo sé.

–Saga...

–Es necesario, Kanon. –Reanudó la acción.

Estuvo a punto de detener el movimiento, pero pensó que, para Saga, aquellas pastillas eran un componente fundamental que aliviaría algunos de los síntomas provocados por el trastorno disociativo de la personalidad que padecía desde los dieciséis años. Para su desgracia, Kanon volvió a darse cuenta de que, cuando gozaban de etapas de paz y equilibrio en su relación, los efectos nocivos de la enfermedad de Saga prácticamente desparecían.

–Espera. –Kanon agarró la muñeca de su gemelo e impidió que ingiriese el par de píldoras–. No te las tomes.

–Kanon, sabes que no puedo interrumpir un tratamiento.

Cierto. Un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre el gemelo menor. Hacía tanto tiempo que Saga no tomaba medicación que había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Así pues, no tuvo más remedio que permitir que concluyese la acción que había iniciado.

 

A fin de restablecer el agradable ambiente que se respiraba en el piso cuando llegaron, Kanon planteó una alternativa, la primera que se le vino a la cabeza y que implicaba que el estado de tranquilidad que disfrutaba Saga se mantuviese–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–E-estaría bien cenar. Es hora.

Dada la petición de su hermano, Kanon miró el reloj que reposaba sobre el estante del mueble del salón: las agujas estaban cerca de tocar las nueve y media de la noche. El tiempo había volado aquella tarde. Sin más dilación, se aproximó a la barra americana que había a pocos pasos y abrió la nevera. Relató a Saga la lista de alimentos disponibles y aguardó a recibir sugerencias para cocinar.

–Cualquier cosa está bien.

Kanon se volvió hacia su igual con un par de huevos en la mano y se lo quedó mirando. Saga estaba apaciblemente sentado en el sofá, observando con curiosidad algunos puntos del salón. Reparó en que su hermano mayor había pasado la mitad de la tarde bajo un manto de actitud serena. No parecía quedar rastro de aquel hombre que se presentó con retraso en el centro comercial, arrasando media cafetería y confesando, casi a los cuatro vientos, que había llegado tarde porque se masturbó en la ducha pensando en su hermano. ¿La persona a la que había invitado a su apartamento era realmente el Saga pacífico, noble y dedicado? Kanon dudó un instante acerca de la efectividad de la medicación que tomaba su gemelo. Había padecido esa clase de incertidumbre tantas veces... Sin ir más lejos, aquella misma tarde en la cafetería había visto las dos caras de Saga.

–Haré una tortilla y pasaré algunas verduras por la plancha, ¿te parece bien?

–Lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

En un principio, Kanon no supo si aceptar. Quizás Saga preguntó y se ofreció de buena voluntad, o tal vez aquella proposición altruista escondía un doble sentido. Tras disponer todo lo necesario para cascar, batir los huevos y trocear las verduras, Kanon cerró los ojos un instante.

 

–Hermanito... –Saga susurró al oído del cocinero y posó las manos en sus caderas–. ¿Quieres que te acaricie mientras cortas zanahoria?

Kanon no fue consciente de cuándo Saga se había levantado del sofá. La maniobra de aproximación se había ejecutado a sus espaldas, de modo excepcionalmente sigiloso. Saga era hábil a la hora de sorprenderlo de aquella manera. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. A decir verdad, a él también se le daba bien, y había pillado desprevenido a Saga en más de una ocasión.

–Oye, no. –Kanon aferró sus dedos alrededor de la pieza de verdura naranja, imaginó un instante que se trataba de otra cosa y se estremeció entre los brazos de su hermano, que se afianzaban alrededor de su cintura con fuerza–. Ese no era el trato.

–¿De qué trato hablas? –Saga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y frotó la frente en la base de su cuello.

–Te dejé subir porque esta tarde nos comportamos solo como hermanos. –Volvió a temblar.

–Y continuamos comportándonos como tal. –Saga mantuvo el tono de voz bajo. Entonces, una de sus manos abandonó la cintura de Kanon y comenzó a ascender por su torso, internándose bajo el jersey mientras la otra iniciaba el descenso hacia la entrepierna–. A nuestra manera.

 

Kanon ardía por dentro. Los huevos y las verduras pasaron a segundo plano, la cena ya no tenía importancia. Dio media vuelta y apoyó el trasero en la encimera. Entonces, apresando todavía la zanahoria en la mano, lo miró: Saga continuaba sentado en el sofá sin variar un ápice del comportamiento sereno que presentaba desde que entraron al apartamento. Destilaba dulzura, sosiego, y parecía gozar de una etapa de paz interior. Quién sabe si por efecto inmediato de las pastillas. Kanon se mordió el labio inferior y ejerció todavía más presión con su mano entorno a la zanahoria. Al ser consciente de los íntimos deseos que su imaginación había delatado, lanzó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que ocupaba el estrecho asiento de dos plazas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos interpretaron lo que aquello significaba.

 

Minutos después, Kanon cabalgaba sobre la pelvis de Saga en el sofá. Las cremalleras de sus pantalones habían sido bajadas y los bultos que se escondían bajo sus calzoncillos clamaban ya por ser liberados. Las manos de Saga recorrían su espalda y posaba sus labios en diferentes puntos de sus pectorales. Kanon no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer cuando la lengua de su gemelo humedeció uno de sus pezones y comenzó a dibujar círculos a su alrededor. Poco después le llegó el turno al otro.

–Ah, Kanon, –Saga dio un toque de sensualidad a su voz–. No podía dejar de mirarte el culo mientras cocinabas, y al verte agarrar así la zanahoria...

–Si supieras lo que imaginé hace un momento... –Completó entre jadeos.

–Cuéntamelo.

–No. –Kanon arqueó su espalda de puro placer y profundizó el contacto entre sus miembros–. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Apartó a Saga con cierta brusquedad, estableciendo un mínimo de distancia entre ellos. Se puso en pie y lo agarró del antebrazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la habitación y lo empujó con suavidad hasta hacerlo caer sobre la cama. Saga no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia y se dejó llevar del mismo modo en que su igual lo hacía.

–No tenemos remedio. –Susurró Kanon al oído de su gemelo mientras le cubría el cuello de besos.

–Lo sé... –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, proporcionando a plena superficie sobre la que su hermano pudiese actuar y deleitarse. Al mismo tiempo, aferró las manos entorno a los glúteos de Kanon.

–Yo... ya no sé si repetir que esto es otro error. –Los labios del gemelo menor invadieron la zona de la clavícula ajena y la presión que ejerció contra la piel dificultó el brotar de las palabras–. No sé si algún día podremos escapar de esto.

–Demasiado tarde. –Como si de un depredador se tratase, Saga clavó las yemas de los dedos en la espalda de la presa que no se cansaba de cazar–. Me temo que llevamos demasiados años enredando el ovillo como para poder deshacerlo.

 


	8. Mousakás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8\. Mousakás.**

 

[Martes, 6:30 a.m.]

 

–Agh... apaga eso. –Kanon gruñó, se dio la vuelta y se encogió bajo las sábanas.

–Hm... lo siento, sabes de sobra que madrugo más que tú.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Desde que fue contratado por su actual empresa, la alarma del despertador de Saga sonaba, cada mañana de lunes a viernes, media hora antes que la suya por un par de sencillas razones: aunque ambos comenzaban su jornada laboral a la misma hora, las ocho de la mañana, Saga prefería levantarse antes, ducharse y desayunar con calma, mientras él se arriesgaba a hacerlo con el tiempo justo, casi siempre retando en duelo a muerte a las agujas del reloj.

Las veces en que Kanon se encerraba en su fortaleza para alejarse de Saga, podía dormir a pierna suelta hasta las siete pero, cuando pasaban la noche en la misma habitación por haber compartido la cama, era inevitable para él escuchar el dichoso sonido que anunciaba, a las seis y media, un nuevo día laborable.

Aquella mañana se daba exactamente el caso de amanecer tras haber dormido juntos.

–¿Puedo ducharme?

–Haz lo que quieras. –Los murmullos de Kanon apenas fueron audibles–, pero déjame dormir hasta las siete.

–Ahí te quedas, bello durmiente.

Saga se levantó y estiró una pierna en busca de un par de zapatillas que no fue capaz de encontrar, puesto que aquel no era su apartamento. Con cuidado de no tropezar en la penumbra contra unos muebles cuya disposición le era desconocida, se aproximó al otro lado de la cama y se tomó la licencia de abrigarse los pies con aquello que no era suyo: el calzado de estar por casa de su gemelo.

La ducha se le antojó relajante y, a decir verdad, arrastró gran parte de las tensiones que se habían acumulado el día anterior. Desde siempre, el agua tibia había tenido propiedades calmantes sobre su piel y espíritu. A causa de la anunciada visita de su madre a Atenas, los cuatro días siguientes se auguraban complicados para los gemelos, y todo aquello que fomentase un estado de serenidad y paz entre ellos sería bienvenido.

–¿Puedo coger ropa tuya? –dijo Saga al entrar a la habitación con la toalla anudada a la cintura–. No puedo volver a ponerme la de ayer.

–Agrrr... –Kanon volvió a gruñir bajo las sábanas que lo cobijaban en forma de crisálida. Los quince minutos que su hermano pasó en el baño no fueron suficientes para conciliar de nuevo el sueño–. Coge lo que quieras. ¡Menos lo sagrado!

–Tengo que encender la luz para ver mejor.

–Joder... –Masculló Kanon.

Saga esbozó una sonrisa, accionó el interruptor y se aproximó al armario. Eligió algunas prendas y salió para regresar al baño. Diez minutos después, tras haberse acicalado y vestido, se sentó en la mesa del salón-cocina para ingerir el precario desayuno que acababa de prepararse.

–Tienes que comprar huevos, he cogido los dos últimos –dijo Saga al ver aparecer a su gemelo bajo el arco que comunicaba el salón con la zona de descanso.

–Joder, eran mi desayuno para hoy.

–Te he guardado la mitad... –Mostró el plato con el huevo revuelto que sobraba y vio cómo Kanon se sentaba de mala gana frente a él. Sus rodillas chocaron porque la mesa era estrecha, y cada uno las apartó a un lado por acto reflejo, no por evitar el contacto, ya que poco después, en respuesta a sus instintos, buscaron retomarlo de forma natural. Todo presentaba dimensiones reducidas en la guarida de su hermano. A Saga le pareció que la cama también lo era, más pequeña que la que cada uno tenía en el otro piso, puesto que habían dormido más apretados que de costumbre. Seguramente Kanon lo había elegido porque el precio del alquiler le pareció asequible para poder pagarlo él solo.

–Kanon... ¿estás cómodo en este piso?

–Claro que sí. –Mintió. Lo cierto era que le habría encantado quedarse con alguno de los otros apartamentos que había visitado, pero en todos los casos, el precio le había parecido no asumible para su economía de hombre completamente independiente.

–Ya que tienes que volver a casa el jueves para aparentar delante de mamá, podrías pensar en quedarte... –Saga se llevó el tenedor con un pedazo de comida a la boca, forzando aquella pausa, cuando en realidad necesitaba hacerlo para continuar con su propuesta– ...para siempre. Otra vez.

–Es mejor que no vuelva. Creo que deberíamos plantearnos otra clase de vida, Saga. Por nuestro bien. –Kanon bajó la vista, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano. Solo así podría convencerse definitivamente de que era lo mejor para ambos–. De verdad, creo que la visita de mamá es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para deshacer el ovillo que hemos enredado todo este tiempo.

El ovillo. Kanon quería deshacerlo. A Saga le pareció irónico que su hermano pretendiese autoconvencerse de que otra clase de vida era posible para ellos después de tantos intentos frustrados. Precisamente Kanon, que había colaborado tanto o más que él a la hora de enredarlo. Pero quizás, solo quizás, tuviese razón y aquella vez, aprovechando la visita de su madre, consiguieran avanzar en la vida por caminos separados.

–Mamá quiere conocer a nuestras parejas el jueves –dijo el gemelo menor–. Yo ya tengo la mía. –Inevitablemente, en su mente apareció la imagen de Radamanthys, el compañero de trabajo al que le unía una profunda amistad desde hacía varios meses. Se le antojó el candidato ideal–. Me parece que es la ocasión perfecta para liberarnos de esto. –Sabía que acababa de provocar un daño irreparable en su hermano, no porque en ese momento el rostro de Saga se hubiese desfigurado en una mueca y sus ojos se presentasen llorosos, sino porque en aquel pequeño espacio, acababa de asestar una doble puñalada que les dolía y escocía a ambos con la misma intensidad.

–Como quieras, hermano. –Saga mencionó con inquina la relación de parentesco que los unía a ojos de la sociedad. Si Kanon tenía intención de poner a prueba por última vez la fortaleza de los cimientos que sostenían el particular mundo que construyeron juntos, él no se quedaría atrás. Se juró que esta vez no fracasaría, y que sería capaz de alejarse de su gemelo para no volver a él. En caso de que Kanon fallase en su tentativa con Radamanthys, tendría que rogarle para que lo hiciera–. Yo también tengo a alguien.

Una punzada cruzó el pecho de Kanon en ese instante. Fuese cierta o no, aquella afirmación se había presentado traicionera. No hubo rebatimiento por parte de Saga, ni desconsuelo más allá de aquellos ojos que en un principio habían mostrado tristeza, ni siquiera hubo una tímida petición para que todo quedase en una intrincada elaboración de teatro frente a su madre. Esta vez irían en serio. Si querían cambiar debían hacerlo.

 

[Martes, 14:30 p.m.]

 

La jornada en el proyecto había transcurrido con normalidad para Kanon. Él y todos sus compañeros se dedicaron, como cada día, en cuerpo y alma a sacar adelante la producción. Los avances que se habían dado en el par de años que llevaban trabajando en ello comenzaban a dar sus frutos. La gerente estaba muy satisfecha y había mostrado interés en expandir la producción a otros mercados. Kanon salió aquel día de la oficina tras recibir la grata noticia: el proyecto se alargaría de forma indefinida y el volumen de trabajo aumentaría.

–¡Radamanthys! ¡Espera!

Kanon terminó de bajar los escalones de dos en dos, yendo a toda prisa en pos de su compañero. Al llegar junto a él, adaptó su paso al del otro y salieron a la calle. El sol cegó sus ojos de inmediato, obligándolo a ponerse las gafas de sol que colgaban del cuello de su camiseta–. ¿Te parece bien que comamos juntos? –Mostró una de las sonrisas más sugerentes de su repertorio–. Yo invito.

 

Sentados frente a frente en la terraza cubierta de uno de los restaurantes con mejores vistas de la zona, Kanon y Radamanthys se sumergieron en una de las conversaciones más interesantes que habían mantenido desde el día que se conocieron. Había pasado casi un año desde entonces. La empresa en la que acabó trabajando Kanon al finalizar sus estudios en la universidad realizaba proyectos a nivel internacional, y contaba con empleados procedentes de varios lugares del mundo. Radamanthys era uno de ellos. Había llegado de Inglaterra, aunque dijo ser oriundo de las Islas Faroe, lugar que a Kanon le pareció un paraíso idílico en el que nacer y disfrutar la infancia. Cuando aquel ínfimo dato le fue revelado, Kanon reunió los fragmentos que guardaba en su memoria con respecto a aquellas islas, buscó información adicional en Internet para hacerse una idea más acertada del paisaje, e imaginó a un hipotético Radamanthys niño corriendo entre las ovejas por las verdes praderas y colinas de alguna de las islas. Bromeó sobre ello algunas veces, a pesar de que por entonces, la relación de amistad entre ambos no había hecho más que comenzar. Por suerte, Radamanthys era un hombre que aceptaba el sarcasmo como forma básica de humor, algo de lo que Kanon solía abusar, y se tomó a bien el hecho de que su compañero hubiese imaginado para él una infancia bucólica. A decir verdad, le habría gustado vivir del modo en que Kanon se lo había presentado.

Llegó el pedido que reclamaban sus estómagos, y los dos se sorprendieron al ser conscientes de que el tiempo había pasado emulando la velocidad de un parpadeo. El camarero depositó ante ellos el par de platos sobre los que reposaban sendas Mousakás, cuyo aspecto y olor incitaba a devorarlas con adoración.

–Radamanthys. –Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, Kanon levantó la vista del plato para enfrentar de una vez el motivo por el cual había invitado a su amigo a comer–. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

El rubio miró con extrañeza mientras masticaba el alimento y se valió de un simple ademán de cabeza para mostrar interés.

–Verás... no sé cómo decirte esto pero... –Toda la base teórica que Kanon había establecido entorno a la idea de pedirle a Radamanthys que le acompañase el jueves al centro comercial actuando como su pareja delante de su madre comenzaba a desmontarse contra su voluntad–. Somos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien. –Vio cómo la expresión del rubio cambiaba ligeramente. Kanon no sabía qué clase de ideas pasaban por la cabeza de su amigo en aquel momento–. Me preguntaba si tú querrías... hacerme un favor.

Un favor. ¿Realmente podía llamar “favor” a lo que estaba a punto de pedirle? Kanon soltó los cubiertos, se apartó el flequillo de la frente y agarró el vaso de agua para sorber el líquido con el que esperaba recuperar la cordura.

–Mi madre viene de visita el jueves y...

–Kanon. ¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez? –Radamanthys interrumpió el discurso entrecortado de su amigo. Comenzaba a exasperarle que éste no fuese capaz de exponer su argumento con claridad. No sabía qué demonios tramaba la mente de Kanon en aquel momento pero cada vez se alejaba más de ser algo sencillo.

–Eh... sí. Claro. –Fijó sus ojos en el otro, suspiró y se lanzó al vacío–. Mi madre viene el jueves. Necesito una pareja para entonces. ¿Querrías acompañarme y fingir que eres mi novio? Juro que haré parte de tu trabajo durante un mes, durante el resto de proyecto si hace falta.

–Eh, eh, para el carro. –Radamanthys alzó las manos, presentando cuchillo y tenedor ante la atónita mirada de Kanon, que parecía recriminarse para sus adentros por lo que acababa de decir–. ¿Todo esto de qué va?

Había algo en él que le gustaba, no sabía qué, pero también había una parte de él que detestaba, y Kanon estaba mostrándola en aquel momento. Desde que se conocieron, Radamanthys captó la idea enseguida: Kanon no era una persona del montón. Era un hombre “muy suyo”, extravagante a su manera, con un carácter especial que, sin ser terrible, escondía cierta dualidad. A veces, Kanon tenía ideas disparatadas, la mayor parte de las cuales le parecían entretenidas, pero había otras cuya posibilidad de llevarse a cabo prefería no contemplar.

–No me metas en tus líos, Kanon.

–No son líos, tío, es un favor que te pido. ¿Cuándo te he pedido yo favores?

–Hmm –Radamanthys se quedó pensando un instante. Habían sido pocos, era cierto, pero realmente peculiares. Sin ir más lejos, el último favor que le hizo fue acompañarlo al apartamento en el que vivía con su hermano para ayudarlo con la mudanza–. No sé de qué va todo esto, no sé si tiene que ver con...

« Con dar celos a tu hermano » , pensó. Sí, Radamanthys no era tonto, y los meses durante los que fue conociendo a Kanon habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta de que había algo raro con respecto a él y su hermano, a pesar de que no conocía al segundo. Lo vio por primera vez la noche en que accedió a ayudar a su amigo a salir de aquel piso. Saga estaba parado, mudo como una roca, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Radamanthys recordaría toda su vida la mirada de odio que le dedicaron los ojos de aquel hombre que era idéntico a Kanon. En aquel momento, todo aquello le pareció muy extraño. ¿Qué clase de persona reacciona así cuando un hermano se muda a otra vivienda?

–Me ha venido a la memoria el favor que te hice cuando te largaste de tu anterior piso.

–Ah... sí, bueno... –Kanon pareció quedarse sin palabras tras escuchar la réplica.

–Aún así... –Interrumpió el rubio, para acto seguido guardar un breve silencio, que aprovechó para recuperar otro episodio del pasado.

Radamanthys recordó que la noche de la mudanza, después de dejar las bolsas de ropa en el minúsculo nuevo piso de su amigo, éste se abalanzó sobre él, lo llevó al sofá y le regaló uno de los mejores ratos de su vida. No llegaron a mucho más que a un intercambio de besos desesperados, caricias enmascaradas y felaciones de origen despechado, pero era innegable que la combinación había resultado exquisita. Tanto, que casi tres meses después todavía no había podido olvidarla. Kanon había sido muy hábil lanzándose el primero, y todo fue bien hasta el momento en que le llegó el turno a él.

_–Ah... Saga... –Kanon se retorció y se dejó engullir por los cojines del sofá de dos plazas–. Sagaa..._

_Oír aquel nombre desconocido no molestó a Radamanthys, a pesar de que Kanon lo repitió varias veces mientras él se esforzaba por dar placer al miembro que apresaba entre los labios._

Sin embargo, diez días después, y para su sorpresa, volvió a escuchar aquel nombre en un pub irlandés al cual había sido arrastrado por Kanon tras aceptar una cerveza como pago a otro favor.

_–¡Saga! –Milo levantó el brazo e hizo señales con la mano para indicarle adónde debía ir–. ¡Estamos aquí!_

_«_ _Saga. ¿Saga?_ _»_ _El cerebro de Radamanthys estableció enseguida la conexión entre aquel nombre y el momento durante el que había sido repetido. Miró a Kanon de reojo, el cual se mantenía cabizbajo a su izquierda, mientras notaba cómo otra persona se acercaba por detrás hasta la mesa que compartía con aquel grupo de muchachos que habían sido presentados como los amigos de su amigo. Movió la cabeza con cuidado de que no se notase demasiado, a fin de poder ver al tal “Saga.” Se acababa de sentar junto a Kanon, en el espacio que el nombrado como “Milo” había dejado libre._

_–Una pinta de negra, como siempre_ .

_Mientras “Saga” se entretenía en pedir su consumición, Radamanthys aprovechó para girar la cabeza del todo. Tenía que ver a aquel hombre._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su garganta se secó de golpe, su corazón comenzó a bombear a mayor velocidad. Idénticos. “Saga” y Kanon eran idénticos. “Saga” era el gemelo que había permanecido en silencio, con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras él cargaba bolsas de ropa junto a Kanon. Aquel hombre que le fulminó con la mirada._ _«_ _No me lo puedo creer._ _» Radamanthys, fijó su vista en la cerveza que tenía delante, se tapó la cara con la mano, cerró los ojos y después dio un largo trago, recordando los gemidos de Kanon mientras recibía la felación, entre los que se le había escapado el nombre de su hermano._ _«_ _Joder. ¿Follan entre ellos?_ _»_

 

–Aún así te haré el favor.

Kanon sonrió al comprobar que podía confiar plenamente en su amigo, sin saber que éste conocía su secreto mejor guardado y que pretendía sacar provecho de la situación. De algún modo, Radamanthys había llegado a la conclusión de que, por el motivo que fuera, Kanon quería alejarse de Saga y él no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

 

_–_ _Mi madre viene el jueves. Necesito una pareja para entonces. ¿Querrías acompañarme y fingir que eres mi novio? Juro que haré parte de tu trabajo durante un mes, durante el resto de proyecto si hace falta._

 

La petición que Kanon había pronunciado minutos antes resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. Le importaba un rábano si su amigo juraba hacer parte de su trabajo o no. Lo que Radamanthys quería era no desperdiciar la oportunidad que Kanon acababa de brindarle en bandeja: la posibilidad de repetir, quién sabe si por el resto de su vida, lo ocurrido durante la noche de mudanza y explorar qué más podía ofrecerle aquel hombre que se le antojaba más delicioso que la Mousakás que acababa de degustar.

–Sí. –Radamanthys se pasó la lengua por los labios con doble intención: retirar restos de Mousakás e insinuarse ante Kanon– _._ Cuenta conmigo. Seré tu novio.

 


	9. Corona borealis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9\. Corona Borealis.**

 

[Martes, 14:50 p.m.]

 

–Uhm... Katya, ¿verdad?

La visión de aquella cuidada mano apoyándose sobre su escritorio precedió a la imagen que se presentó de improviso ante sus ojos. La masculina figura que ostentaba la sugerente voz que acababa de pronunciar su nombre pertenecía al hombre de sus sueños, a aquel por quien suspiraba una vez al mes, cuando lo veía entrar en la consulta de su jefa y prácticamente cada día al evocar su imagen en sueños y delirios durante su ausencia. Pareció dudar al principio, pero la llamó por el nombre que nunca antes había pronunciado: Katya. La secretaria suspiró al comprobar lo bien que sonaba dicho por él. Al escucharlo, se llevó la mano a su propia mejilla y la acarició con dulzura mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones, e imaginó que era él quien tocaba su piel.

« Saga », dijo para sus adentros, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque él hacía tiempo que había enfocado hacia otra parte. Quizás miraba el cuadro de la pared, o tal vez intentase atisbar algo al otro lado de la ventana. No le importó. Katya se recreó la vista al recorrer con la mirada las formas que la figura del imponente hombre presentaba en aquel momento: solo para ella. Líneas y contornos bien definidos se adivinaban bajo la ropa que llevaba puesta. El pantalón que nunca le había visto antes y una camisa, esta vez por fuera y con un par de botones superiores desabrochados. Se mordió el labio inferior al intuir la forma de sus pectorales bajo la tela y se acarició la rodilla bajo el escritorio cuando Saga volvió a enfocar sus verdes ojos en ella. O quizás no en ella, pero sí en los papeles en los que trabajaba. Detalles sin importancia.

–Buenas tardes, Katya.

–Buenas tardes, señor... –Se humedeció los labios con la intención de resultar sexy, siguiendo a rajatabla la estúpida pauta que proponían las insulsas instrucciones que leyó en algunas de las denigrantes publicaciones que había ojeado mientras desayunaba en la cafetería–. Señor Saga.

–Hmm... ¿te lo sabes de memoria?

¡Bingo! Punto a su favor. Saga sonrió y dejó entrever la punta de la lengua al pasarla por su labio inferior, fijándose en que la mujer que tenía delante permanecía hipnotizada por el movimiento de su boca. Al parecer, la victoria se palpaba al alcance de su mano. Bajó la vista y se miró desde el pecho hasta los pies, observándose vestido con la ropa de su hermano, que había tomado prestada esa misma mañana antes de abandonar su apartamento para ir a trabajar. Algunos de sus compañeros, al verlo llegar vistiendo un estilo completamente distinto al habitual, le preguntaron si se había comprado ropa nueva. Al parecer, aquellas prendas habían conseguido atraer no solo la atención de Katya, y por lo visto, aquel día había causado sensación allá por donde pasaba. Así pues, enmascarado en el acto de fingir que buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero, se palpó la retaguardia. «¿Me quedarán tan bien como a Kanon?» Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el objetivo a conseguir.

 

Tal como sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, aquella muchacha bebía los vientos por él. No la conocía más que de intercambiar un par de frases y fechas cada vez que llegaba a consulta y antes de marcharse, cuando afirmaba que ya solicitaría nueva cita con la psicóloga por teléfono. Sea como fuere, a Saga no se le ocurrió nadie más apto que ella para recibir un sí por respuesta a la proposición de presentarla como su pareja el jueves. Katya cumplía todos los requisitos necesarios para agradar a su madre: chica de carácter aparentemente afable, inteligente, de buen ver y, sin lugar a dudas, estaba loca por él.

–No tiene usted cita hoy, señor. –Katya bajó la vista y revisó la página para el corriente día en la agenda que tenía justo delante.

–No. –Saga dejó reposar una mano en su cadera; metió el dedo pulgar en el interior del bolsillo delantero y apoyó el peso del cuerpo en una pierna–. Quizás mi cita no esté en esta consulta sino en otra parte. Contigo. –Guiñó un ojo como preludio a saborear el éxito.

–¿Conmigo?

–Chica lista. –Se apartó el flequillo de la frente–. Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si tú... querrías venir a comer conmigo. Invito yo.

Saga había llegado justo a tiempo, faltaban apenas diez minutos para que terminase el turno de mañana, así que la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. El mismo Saga le acababa de conceder la posibilidad de hacer realidad el acercamiento entre ambos con el que tantas veces había fantaseado.

 

Caminaron juntos un par de calles hasta llegar al local que Saga había elegido para su cita con Katya. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica en primer lugar.

–Oh, “Corona Borealis.” –La muchacha leyó las palabras que rezaba el elegante letrero que presidía la puerta de acceso al local–. Me encantan las constelaciones.

–¿Ha sido todo un acierto traerte aquí, verdad? –Preguntó Saga mientras avanzaban hacia el mostrador de bienvenida–. Mesa para dos, por favor.

 

Se sentaron frente a frente, en la mesa que les habían preparado, junto a un acuario que albergaba bellos peces de colores que inmediatamente captaron la atención de Katya. Tras ojear la carta de menú, solicitaron sus respectivos platos y, al recibirlos, se dispusieron a degustarlos.

–Solo tengo una hora y media para comer, gracias por invitarme.

Saga reconoció que Katya era una perita en dulce: guapa, amable, y al parecer no hacía falta esforzarse demasiado para hacerla feliz. La observó mientras comía, forzándose a encontrar en ella lo mismo que hallaba en Kanon. Imposible. ¿Por qué? Ni Saga ni nadie tenía la respuesta. Aún así, se imaginó saliendo con ella, en el cine, compartiendo momentos como cualquier otra pareja, paseando de la mano, besándola, formando una familia junto a ella. La discreta melodía de alarma procedente del móvil de la secretaria sacó a Saga de su ensimismamiento.

–Lo siento. Me ha encantado venir aquí contigo, Saga. –Sonrió–. Pero tengo que volver a la oficina.

–Te acompaño.

 

El trayecto de vuelta resultó en apariencia más corto que el de ida. Saga observó el paso de la mujer que, sin haber perdido la sonrisa, caminaba a su lado. «Si fuera capaz de entablar una relación estable y duradera con ella...», se dijo. Imposible. ¿Por qué? De nuevo la misma pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kanon. Besar a Katya no podía ser como besar a Kanon. ¿O sí?

Sin darse cuenta, entraron en el ascensor y aguardaron a que éste alcanzase la planta en que se encontraba la consulta. Al abrirse las puertas, Katya entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír a Saga a modo de despedida.

–Gracias por todo.

Saga nunca llegaría a saber por qué lo hizo, pero bloqueó el cierre de puertas del elevador y agarró a Katya por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

–¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

–A las siete... –Después de aquel beso ¿apasionado, precipitado, torpe? Poco importó. Katya encontró difícil respirar con normalidad.

–Te esperaré a las siete en el vestíbulo. –Saga tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado–. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo... –Katya no pudo responder de otro modo que no fuera repitiendo las palabras que Saga acababa de decir. Su corazón se aceleró demasiado y la casi total actividad de su sistema nervioso se concentraba en partes de su cuerpo que no eran precisamente la materia gris.

 

De nuevo en el ascensor y libre de máscaras, Saga se llevó la mano a la boca. Era cierto, acababa de comprobar que besar a Katya no era como besar a Kanon. Para él no había labios comparables a los de su gemelo. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido repugnancia por sí mismo, pero el momento que acababa de vivir era una de ellas. ¿Cómo podía haberse comportado de forma tan ruin y miserable con una mujer que no tenía culpa de que su hermano y él necesitasen encontrar una pareja falsa para aparentar ante su madre el jueves?  « Pero Katya es perfecta para gustarle a mamá. »

Se miró al espejo de cubículo y reparó en el color de sus ojos: verdes, como siempre, pero el tono se antojaba más apagado que de costumbre. Las ojeras que presentaba alrededor de los párpados inferiores no ayudaban a la hora de otorgar alegría y vitalidad a su rostro. Quizás porque no había nada de eso en su interior. «Malditas pastillas», se recriminó. « Soy un monstruo. Debo volver y pedirle disculpas. » Cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja, salió y se apoyó en la columna que había junto a la cristalera a través de la cual podía observarse el ir y venir del tráfico y de la gente en la calle. Se miró las manos, y opinó que sus uñas se presentaban como el más apetecible postre con el que saciar la ansiedad que, desde abandonaron el restaurante, se había instalado en su pecho. «Tengo que volver allí arriba y decirle que todo es una... una mierda. ¿Qué pensará de mí? No podré volver a mirar a Katya a la cara.»

 

[Martes, 16:45]

 

Allí continuaba Saga, oculto tras la columna en la que apoyaba no solo el peso de su cuerpo, sino kilos de culpabilidad y toneladas de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Decidido a subir para disculparse ante la secretaria, salió de su escondite para, inmediatamente, dar un paso atrás y ocultarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

«¡¿ Kanon?! ¿Qué hace aquí? »

Su hermano gemelo acababa de entrar en el edificio y presionaba el interruptor de llamada del ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, accedió a su interior y Saga lo perdió de vista. Una corazonada le impulsó a ir tras él. Aguardó con impaciencia a que el elevador quedase libre y, tan pronto hizo aparición, se coló dentro y pulsó la tecla que señalaba el piso en el que se encontraba la consulta de su psicóloga.

 

–Buenas tardes, tengo cita en pocos minutos. Soy Kanon. –Se presentó a la secretaria y anunció su llegada.

–Bue... –La muchacha se quedó sin habla. Tenía delante a un hombre idéntico a Saga pero vestido con otras ropas, algo más descuidadas pero no por ello exento de atractivo–. ¿Es usted el señor... Kanon?

–Katya. –El comunicador que reposaba sobre el escritorio de la muchacha emitió una voz distorsionada pero reconocible–. Que pase el próximo paciente, por favor.

–Ah... disculpe señor, si tiene a bien pasar... –Katya señaló la puerta por la que debía acceder a la consulta.

–Gracias.

Desapareció de su vista de manera tan fugaz como se había presentado. ¿Había sufrido una alucinación provocada por la obnubilación que le había dejado la más que reciente visita de Saga?

–¡Katya! –El susodicho apareció por la puerta, corriendo de forma torpe y acelerada–. ¿Ha entrado un hombre igual que yo?

Para ella no había hombre igual a él. O sí. Ahora ya no estaba segura.

–Diría que sí...

–Mierda.

¿Acaso Kanon también acudía a terapia? Saga se diluyó en un mar de dudas, barajando multitud de posibilidades entorno a la presencia de su hermano en un lugar como aquel. Sintió flaquear sus piernas y optó por sentarse en una de las butacas de la sala de espera. Se tapó la boca con las manos y fijó sus ojos en las baldosas del suelo. Esclavo de la enajenación.

–Señor Saga... ¿se encuentra bien? –Katya abandonó su puesto y se aproximó a su paciente preferido.

–No lo sé... solo quiero que me trague la tierra. Tengo que irme. –Se levantó, notándose todavía débil a causa de la impresión y volvió a sentarse de inmediato–. O quedarme. No lo sé. Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer con mi vida, Katya.

Saga miró a la muchacha, que se había posicionado junto a él y le ofrecía un vaso de agua que acababa de llenar en el bidón de autoservicio. Intentó enfocar la visión borrosa que amenazaba por nublarse del todo y provocarle un mareo que posiblemente derivaría en una pérdida momentánea de la consciencia. Tal vez, sufrir aquel efecto secundario de la medicación que había tomado justo antes de salir del trabajo era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

 


	10. ¿Doble personalidad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**10\. ¿Doble personalidad?**

 

[Martes, 16:45, interior de la consulta]

 

–Siéntese en el diván, por favor, iré enseguida. –La voz de la psicóloga sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta que comunicaba con un anexo al despacho principal–. Según consta en la ficha que abrió mi secretaria, esta es su primera visita. 

–Gracias. Sí, es la primera vez que vengo.

Kanon miró a su alrededor. Una colección de títulos enmarcados cubría un lateral de la pared. Al parecer Radamanthys tenía razón y se trataba de una de las más reputadas psicólogas a las que alguien podía acudir. «Si supiera el verdadero motivo por el qué he venido», pensó. En pro de ocultar la verdad, Kanon había mentido de forma descabellada a su amigo, diciéndole que Milo tenía un problema mental. Evidentemente no le había contado a Radamanthys que la auténtica razón por la que necesitaba las señas de un profesional de la psicología era para tratar su propio caso de incesto.

Tras soltar un suspiro que se llevó parte de la ansiedad contenida, dejó la chaqueta sobre una de las sillas destinadas a los pacientes que había frente al escritorio y tomó asiento en el diván.

–Estoy revisando su ficha en el archivo. Enseguida voy. –Repitió la doctora desde la distancia–. Siéntase cómodo y olvide todo lo que haya oído sobre psicólogos y psiquiatras. No somos tan terribles como nos pintan.

 

Lo encontró tumbado sobre el diván, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra mientras los pies bailaban al son de alguna música inaudible. «¿Saga?» La psicóloga avanzó sigilosamente hacia él y observó, como si de una leona vigilando a su presa se tratase. «No». Revisó el documento que portaba en la mano. «En la ficha consta el nombre de Kanon, el apellido sí coincide... Interesante.»

–Buenos días, señor... –La pausa intencionada tenía como único objetivo comprobar si “Saga” había pedido cita bajo otro nombre. Quizás su trastorno de doble personalidad le había impulsado a cometer tal fechoría.

–Kanon. Me llamo Kanon.

–Yo soy Irene Kalmas. Cuéntame.

A partir de aquel momento, todo resultaría crucial. Debía prestar atención a cada palabra que dijese aquel paciente para averiguar si se trataba de Saga o...

–Ah... –Kanon interrumpió los pensamientos de la doctora–. No tengo mucho tiempo, de hecho, me he escaqueado del trabajo para venir aquí.

«Hasta donde yo sé, Saga no trabaja por las tardes», se dijo para sí Irene.

–Disculpe, estoy un poco nervioso. –Kanon se reconoció incapaz de contener por más tiempo el torrente de emociones que amenazaba por colapsarle cuerpo y mente–. No sé si debería estar aquí.

–¿Por qué no?

–Yo... –Se cubrió la cara con las manos–. Creo que...

«Gesto típico de Saga.» La doctora identificó enseguida la reacción que su paciente estrella acostumbraba a mostrar cuando se disponía a confesar alguna de sus más turbias perturbaciones.

–Creo que... –Kanon continuó, deteniéndose un instante al notar que un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su espalda–. Creo que no debería contarle esto a nadie. No es algo que se pueda explicar así como así.

–En esta consulta he escuchado de todo. Adelante. –Irene animó al paciente a seguir hablando mientras tomaba nota de cada ademán de su cuerpo y los comparaba con los que había visto en Saga. Hasta entonces no notó variación alguna. Eran idénticos, lo que le llevó a pensar por un momento que quien tenía delante era su paciente habitual. Sin embargo, otra parte de su cerebro le indicó que no se fiase de las apariencias. –Vamos, sorpréndeme.

–Yo... mantengo una relación sentimental con mi hermano desde los quince años. Y... carnal.

Irene alzó una ceja, incrédula. Cerró los ojos e intentó componer el puzzle cuyas piezas se encontraban desperdigadas por todos los rincones de su mente. ¿Realmente tenía delante al hombre al que llevaba tratando casi ocho años, contándole algo parecido a lo que ya había confesado meses atrás? ¿O aquel hermano del que siempre le había hablado Saga era en realidad su gemelo? ¿Un gemelo al que, por causas desconocidas, nunca había visto? Saga siempre se había referido a él como “mi hermano”, omitiendo cierta información. Sin llegar todavía a una conclusión, Irene prefirió ser prudente y observar un poco más.

–Tu hermano... Háblame de él, de cómo comenzó todo, de cómo estáis hoy día.

La doctora Kalmas modificó ligeramente su postura en la butaca y abrió bien los oídos. «Me parece que hoy voy a atar muchos cabos sueltos.» Jugaba con ventaja. Por un lado, Kanon no había mencionado quién era su hermano, aunque la doctora ya había anticipado eso. Quizás no supiera que Saga acudía a la misma consulta que él, y desconociese que ella era la psicóloga a la cual sus padres habían confiado la curación de su gemelo. Desde que el trastorno de doble personalidad apareciera en Saga, Kanon supo que éste acudía a terapia psicológica en Atenas, pero sus padres jamás dejaron que averiguarse más detalles. Él tampoco quiso indagar por miedo a darse de bruces con la parte más oscura de la realidad que compartía con su hermano.

–Todo empezó el día en que Saga me prestó el libro de Ciencias Naturales porque yo olvidé el mío en el instituto. Teníamos quince años. Mientras estudiaba, descubrí que entre las páginas había una carta escondida. No imaginé que leerla nos llevaría a donde estamos hoy. No sabría explicarlo, simplemente ocurrió. Me besó, lo besé y no dejamos de hacerlo en los siguientes nueve años. Cada vez fuimos a más. Bueno... –Kanon hizo un alto en el relato para recopilar recuerdos–. Hubo meses en que no... no es que rompiésemos la relación, pero íbamos a otro ritmo, incluso intentamos salir con otras personas. Pero resultó inútil, todos fueron fracasos. Volvíamos a caer una y otra vez. No entiendo por qué.

–Curioso... –Las palabras le resultaron familiares. Hacía tiempo que las había oído, pero Kanon desconocía que ella estaba en posesión de aquella información. Irene se limitó a escuchar al joven que poco a poco iba revelando más detalles sobre su vida. Algunos ayudaron a establecer conexiones entre más de un nodo y a dilucidar el conflicto familiar en el que los hermanos se vieron inmersos. La doctora Kalmas se llevó el bolígrafo a los labios, asimiló el relato y tomó algunas notas–. Continúa, por favor.

–Creo que mi problema es que quiero a mi hermano como no debería quererle. Sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no dejo de recriminarme por ello. Además... –Kanon no supo si adentrarse en el terreno que estaba a punto de tantear. Había una remota posibilidad de que Irene fuese la psicóloga de Saga. «¿Es posible que sea ella?», pensó–. Verá, creo que yo fui el causante de un percance que mi hermano sufrió un año después.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

–Pues yo... él... –Rodó los ojos buscando una salida al embrollo en que se había metido–. Él inició todo, es cierto, pero yo acepté y nos animé a continuar. Y no creo que eso fuese bueno para ninguno de los dos.

–¿Él no quería?

–Sí, claro que sí. Mi hermano también quería. Solo que a veces dudaba. Bueno, yo también dudaba. Esto es tan raro que pasamos varios años hechos un lío, pero no paramos. De hecho, creo todavía estamos confundidos.

–¿Te sientes bien cuando estás con él? –Irene desvió el rumbo de la conversación a fin de enfocarla hacia la dirección que quería y que ayudaría a llegar a la meta que se había propuesto para aquella sesión–. ¿Y él contigo?

–Sí, claro que sí. Pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–No está bien. –Kanon miró al techo y soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones–. Somos hermanos.

 

Cuarenta intensos minutos corrieron a intervalos lentos y veloces. El tiempo, siempre tan relativo, permitió a Irene hacerse una idea más profunda de la relación que mantenían los gemelos. Una vez superó la reticencia inicial, finalmente Kanon se había soltado a hablar y a confesar sus inquietudes y algún que otro dato innecesario, pero que de algún modo ayudó a completar la información proporcionada por Saga con anterioridad. Al parecer éste no había dicho toda la verdad, y omitió algunas partes que Kanon se encargó de rellenar.

El caso de Saga llevaba ocho años pareciéndole apasionante; continuaba siendo uno de los retos más relevantes a los que se había enfrentado en toda su carrera profesional. Lo que comenzó con un adolescente que sufría trastorno de doble personalidad había derivado en una confesión bilateral de incesto. Sin duda, después de conocer el punto de vista que Kanon tenía sobre la misma situación, el peculiar caso alcanzaba una dimensión en la que jamás pensó que llegaría a trabajar.

Al parecer, Saga consideró suficiente el hecho de relatar que estaba enamorado de su hermano, que lo había besado, que éste había correspondido el beso y que otro día había mantenido relaciones sexuales con él. Todo parecía fruto de un calentón pasajero. Pero llegó Kanon para añadir más leña al fuego. Aquellos gemelos llevaban nueve años amándose y ocho acostándose juntos. Todo bajo el más absoluto secreto.

 

Antes de despedir a Kanon y permitirle marchar, la psicóloga pidió unos minutos de reflexión previos a la emisión de un veredicto referente a la primera sesión. Entró al anexo del despacho y revisó un par de documentos, entre los que se encontraba la ficha de Saga.

Regresó junto a Kanon y le explicó la serie de pautas que debían trabajar hasta la siguiente sesión.

–Me temo que tu caso no se resolverá en un día, Kanon. ¿Eres consciente de ello? Queda mucho trabajo por hacer. –Le advirtió–. Lo ideal sería que tú y tu hermano acudieseis a terapia juntos. ¿Crees que podríais hablar y contemplar dicha posibilidad?

–No creo que mi hermano... –Kanon dudó un instante–. Aún así, podría comentárselo.

–Bien. Katya concertará una fecha para la próxima sesión. –Irene sonrió y acompañó a Kanon hasta la puerta–. Por cierto, ¿quién te recomendó que vinieses a mi consulta?

–Mi amigo Radamanthys.

–Radamanthys... Es un nombre peculiar. –Irene inclinó la cabeza en señal de agrado–. Dale las gracias a tu amigo. No es por alardear, pero creo que te ha hecho un gran favor enviándote aquí.

 

Tras intercambiar un sincero apretón de manos, doctora y paciente pusieron punto y final a la visita. Kanon dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria. Pero ésta no se encontraba en su puesto. Miró a ambos lados, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando vio la escena que acontecía en la zona habilitada para la sala de espera.

«¡¿Sa-Saga?!» Saga, con la tez más pálida que el tono rosa pastel que adornaba la pared, se encontraba, con el peor aspecto posible, recostado sobre una de las butacas, mientras la secretaria lo abanicaba con expresión preocupada.

–Katya... ¡¿qué sucede?! –Irene corrió hacia ellos con intención de ayudar–. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

–Señora yo... solo se ha mareado un poco. Pensé que se le pasaría.

–¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –Irene volvió la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en Kanon, que se había quedado junto al escritorio, incapaz de moverse a causa del shock. No parecía contenta–. ¡¿Es que no piensas ayudar a tu hermano?!

Kanon bajó la vista avergonzado. No podía negar que aquel hombre, idéntico a él, que sufría un vahído en la sala de espera era su hermano.

–Ayudadme a llevarlo adentro, ¡por todos los dioses! –Irene señaló su despacho y ayudó a Kanon a sostener parte del peso de Saga–. Lo acostaremos sobre el diván.

 


	11. Terapia de choque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**11\. Terapia de choque.**

 

[Martes, 17:25. Interior de la consulta.]

 

El diván se antojaba cómodo, como tantas otras veces. Saga, con los ojos cerrados y aún perturbado por el desmayo, murmuraba palabras en apariencia inconexas, pero que para Kanon e Irene cobraban un sentido lógico. Giró la cabeza lentamente, a ambos lados, en busca de una postura cómoda para dejar reposar el cuello. Katya observaba desde la puerta con las manos entrelazadas tapando sus labios, sin poder quitarse el susto de encima todavía, e incapaz de reconvertir en una expresión más agradable el rictus de temor que había aparecido en su rostro.

–Katya, querida, muchas gracias. –Muy a su pesar, y tras agradecer a su secretaria por la asistencia dispensada, Irene ordenó que retomase las tareas en recepción, puesto que ésta no podía quedar desatendida. Pronto llegaría un nuevo paciente y la imprevista situación dentro de la consulta debía resolverse lo antes posible para poder continuar con la jornada de trabajo.

 

Desde su asiento habitual, Irene observaba cómo Kanon se desenvolvía a la hora de atender a su hermano gemelo. Le había colocado un paño humedecido con agua tibia en la frente para aliviar su malestar y acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, olvidando que no le amparaba la intimidad de su apartamento. Los movimientos repetitivos que efectuaba con el pulgar alrededor del pómulo de Saga parecían tener un efecto balsámico sobre él que sin lugar a dudas favorecía su recuperación. No era la primera vez que experimentaban un percance como ese. Durante los ocho años anteriores, Saga había sufrido episódicos mareos o pérdidas de conocimiento que lo habían dejado postrado en los más insólitos espacios contra su voluntad. En más de una ocasión, cuando Kanon había estado presente, o al llegar al lugar indicado tras recibir la pertinente llamada de socorro por parte de algún alma humanitaria, se las había visto y deseado para atender a Saga en público, intentando por todos los medios que a su hermano no se le ocurriese hablar una vez más desde el subconsciente y despejar incógnitas demasiado íntimas.

 

–¿Dónde estoy? –Saga continuaba convaleciente, aunque poco a poco parecía salir de su aturdimiento.–. Tengo mucha sed. ¿Kanon? ¡Ah! –Exclamó al verlo a su lado.

No era un espejismo producido por los efectos secundarios de la medicación. Kanon estaba junto a él. Sag cerró los ojos, arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios en una grotesca mueca, como si con ello quisiera hacer desaparecer a su hermano. «Estoy en la consulta de mi psicóloga. Kanon entró al edificio, lo seguí y me desmayé. Mierda, mierda, mierda.»

–Estás en la consulta de Irene Kalmas. Psicóloga. –Kanon respondió a la pregunta, sin saber que Saga había resuelto el enigma por su cuenta.

–Lo sé. Es mi psicóloga desde hace ocho años. –La afirmación de Saga no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas que Kanon había sopesado media hora antes.

–¿Te encuentras mejor, Saga? –Irene intervino para ofrecerle un vaso con el agua que había solicitado.

–Sí, estoy bien –dijo antes de incorporarse con ayuda de Kanon.

 

Apenas tres minutos después, Irene se enfrentaba a uno de los momentos más cruciales de su vida, tanto a nivel profesional como personal. Los gemelos ocupaban sendas sillas frente a su escritorio. Consultó la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, sobre la puerta que tenía enfrente, para asegurarse de que todavía restaba tiempo suficiente para improvisar una suerte de sesión exprés para aquellos muchachos antes de despacharlos y atender al siguiente paciente. Saga parecía haberse recuperado, a pesar del lamentable aspecto que presentaba. No quedó lugar a dudas: la presencia de su hermano había actuado como un lenitivo para él. Por su parte, Kanon no podía más que hallarse cohibido al saberse el segundo protagonista de la controvertida escena. Irene leyó en su menguada postura que aquel hombre, que minutos atrás le había parecido arrojado, seguro de sí mismo y con carácter decidido, aún navegando a la deriva en medio de un mar de dudas, ahora se escondía entre matorrales imaginarios y, en el fondo, clamaba un desesperado “tierra trágame” que le permitiera esfumarse por arte de magia.

–Kanon, Saga. –Irene fijó la mirada en ambos de forma alternativa y la mantuvo clavada en ellos, aún sin recibir respuesta por su parte. Los gemelos mantenían la cabeza gacha y trataban de ocultar una vergüenza que hacía rato que había asomado a sus mejillas. Uno jugaba con los bajos de su jersey mientras el otro examinaba con insólito interés los cordones de su calzado. Daba la sensación de que, más que estar en la consulta de una psicóloga, hubieran sido llamados al despacho de dirección en el instituto para ser apercibidos por comportamiento indebido–. He atado muchos cabos en la sesión de hoy. A veces me sigue sorprendiendo que cuarenta minutos puedan dar para tanto. Seré franca con vosotros. –Enlazó los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa–. Ante todo, quiero que sepáis que vuestro caso no es único. Episodios de incesto se dan cada día, en cada punto del planeta, desde que el mundo es mundo. –Tragó saliva al ser consciente de lo que implicaban sus palabras–. Afortunadamente, los dos consentís vuestra relación de mutuo acuerdo y, según habéis declarado, no os habéis obligado ni os obligáis a nada. Lo vuestro nació de manera espontánea y se ha desarrollado de forma natural. Pero... –Miró a un gemelo y después al otro–, por lo visto, hay algo que os frena a la hora de vivir con libertad absoluta vuestro particular amor. Y es por ello por lo que no termináis de estar a gusto con “lo que hacéis.” –Irene hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos antes de proseguir–. He revisado vuestras fichas en el archivo y algún que otro documento y he llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario programar una terapia para vosotros, en caso de que estéis dispuestos a afrontarla. Pero no una cualquiera, sino una terapia de choque.

–¿Terapia de choque? –Kanon se aventuró a preguntar, anticipando que quizás Saga tuviese alguna noción sobre lo que significaba, por el mero hecho de tener un historial más amplio que él en cuanto a visitas al psicólogo se refería. Miró de reojo a su hermano en busca de respuesta y recibió a cambio un gesto de asentimiento.

–Terapia de choque. –La psicóloga sonrió–. O lo que es lo mismo: debéis enfrentaros directamente a vuestros miedos. Decís que os amáis y queréis estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo no queréis eso por algún motivo que todavía desconozco. ¿Se trata de cuestiones familiares, sociales, morales quizás? Tal vez suene terrible ahora, pero iremos trabajando para que vuestro barco llegue a buen puerto.

–Hemos intentado dejarlo varias veces. –Kanon repitió lo que hacía media hora había confesado a la doctora–. Pero...

–Pero siempre volvemos al punto de partida. –Añadió Saga.

–Decidme. –Irene se procuró un inciso en la conversación–. ¿Es cierto que lleváis ocho años intentando salir con otras personas sin éxito?

–Eh... no exactamente –balbuceó Kanon.

–No, doctora. –Saga interrumpió la inconsistente intervención de su hermano–. Hace un año aproximadamente que decidimos que no podíamos continuar así.

–Te escucho, Saga.

El gemelo mayor explicó que, al finalizar sus respectivos estudios en la Universidad, después de vivir cuatro años juntos en un apartamento de la residencia de estudiantes, lejos de interrogantes paternos, ni él ni Kanon quisieron regresar a la casa familiar. Además, los dos encontraron trabajo en Atenas relativamente pronto. A sus padres les pareció extraño que no buscasen cada uno su piso, pero dado que sus queridos gemelos presentaron como excusa creíble que en la capital era difícil encontrar vivienda de alquiler moderado, asequible a sus sueldos por separado, acabaron aceptando la idea de que compartiesen apartamento temporalmente. Pero ese “temporalmente” se extendió a dos años y se sumó como denominador común a la batalla que se reiniciaba cada vez que volvía a salir el tema de independizarse, tener pareja, construir un futuro o incluso una familia.

–Todo el mundo empezó a presionarnos. –Kanon tomó el relevo en el discurso que había iniciado Saga–. Nuestros padres, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, incluso algún que otro conocido. –Juntó las palmas de las manos delante de su pecho, disculpando con ello la actitud de sus allegados–. Sin mala intención. Pero llegó un momento en que casi todas las conversaciones con nuestros padres y las reuniones con amigos giraban entorno al mismo tema: “¿es que no tenéis pareja?” “Nunca nos habéis presentado a vuestros ligues.” “¿Por qué seguís viviendo juntos?” –Kanon imitó, sin demasiado acierto, las voces de los susodichos–. Odiábamos esos interrogatorios, tener que rendir cuentas de nuestras decisiones. Cada vez nos era más difícil encontrar justificaciones que satisficieran sus ansias de recibir respuestas coherentes por nuestra parte. Así que empezamos a salir con otras personas, pero...

Como buena profesional, Irene tenía a mano las anotaciones tomadas durante los cuarenta minutos que habló con Kanon a solas y revisó un párrafo en concreto. Con la voz de éste en mente, leyó las líneas que había subrayado con anterioridad: «hubo meses en que no... no es que rompiésemos la relación, pero íbamos a otro ritmo, incluso intentamos salir con otras personas. Pero resultó inútil, todos fueron fracasos. Volvíamos a caer una y otra vez.»

Antes de continuar, añadió al documento los nuevos entresijos del pasado de los gemelos que ellos mismos iban desvelando y entretejió los hilos en un telar imaginario hasta obtener una representación mental de la historia que le permitiese llegar a una conclusión aceptable.

–Imagino que ya os lo habréis planteado pero... –Levantó la vista del papel y miró a Saga y a Kanon de forma alternativa–. ¿Habéis pensado que la solución a vuestro caso quizás no pase por un alejamiento sino por fortalecer la relación que iniciasteis?

De modo fugaz y temeroso, los ojos de los gemelos se encontraron, y se miraron estupefactos al recibir una sugerencia del tal magnitud.

«¿Nos está animando a continuar?»

«Somos hermanos.»

«No puede ser que haya dicho eso.»

«¿Esta mujer sabe lo que implica el incesto?»

Saga abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, mientras Kanon se mordió el labio inferior y se tragó las palabras que, en un impulso desbocado, estuvieron a punto de escaparse sin reflexionar.

–Es la primera vez que oigo algo así –dijo Saga al fin. Desde que le confesó a la doctora Kalmas la atracción y el enamoramiento que sentía hacia su hermano, ésta se había limitado a escuchar todo lo que le contaba sin juzgar, pero no había mostrado indicios de apostar por profundizar la relación.

–Se supone que esto es considerado más bien como una enfermedad, algo a condenar y de lo que avergonzarse, ¿no? –Kanon se lanzó y sumó su punto de vista, no exento de duda.

–Según se mire, y según se afronte. –Declaró la mujer, sin tapujos.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Saga se cruzó de brazos y esperó obtener una respuesta convincente por parte de su psicóloga. Llevaba ocho años asistiendo a su consulta, confiando en la eficacia de sus terapias, que hasta ahora habían dado resultados favorables, pero en ese momento, los cimientos del pilar de respeto profesional sobre el que la había establecido comenzaban a temblar.

–Los hechos hablan por sí solos. –Irene apuntó a Saga con el bolígrafo–. Lleváis nueve años inmersos en una relación sentimental y ocho en una de tipo carnal. –Irene miró a Kanon y esbozó una sutil sonrisa, en referencia al dato aportado por él durante la sesión que acababan de compartir, y que había sido crucial a la hora de establecer el tipo de terapia a proponer–. Hasta ahora, todos los intentos de romperla y continuar vuestras vidas por separado al lado de otras personas han obtenido el fracaso como resultado. –Comparó los dos documentos que sostenía en las manos, y que correspondían a cada uno de los gemelos–. Además, ambos coincidís al afirmar que estáis a gusto juntos...

–Pero... –Quiso interrumpir Kanon, pero Irene no estaba dispuesta a soltar las riendas de la conversación. Ella era quien tenía la sartén agarrada por el mango.

–Aunque no lo aceptéis y os empeñéis en jugar al gato y al ratón, incluso hasta el punto de involucrar a terceras personas, vuestra relación podría considerarse... –Hizo una breve pausa antes de pronunciar la última palabra, con la que dejó atónitos a los gemelos–. Estable.

 


	12. Fuerza de voluntad y sangre fría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**12\. Fuerza de voluntad y sangre fría.**

 

[Martes, 18:15. Cafetería frente al edificio de la consulta de Irene Kalmas.]

 

–Memeces. Relación estable, dice. Menuda gilipollez.

Kanon renegaba por lo bajo de las palabras que Irene había dicho media hora antes. Sin establecer control alguno sobre la acción, daba vueltas a la cucharilla dentro de una taza de café en la que no había vertido ni una pizca de azúcar, y  cuyo contenido había derramado en parte sobre la bandeja y la mesa. No había nada que remover, excepto sus propias dudas acerca de la propuesta que la psicóloga había planteado minutos antes.

–Técnicamente tiene razón. –Intervino Saga–. Llevamos así ocho años, en realidad nueve. Y en todo este tiempo la relación se ha mantenido estable, a pesar de...

–Shh... baja la voz. –Kanon hizo un gesto con la mano, implorando a los dioses del Olimpo por que nadie hubiese escuchado lo que Saga acababa de decir–. Este no es lugar para airear este tipo de cosas.

–Ningún lugar lo es.

–Ay... –Kanon soltó la cucharilla y se llevó la taza de café a la boca, reparando en el desastre que había causado alrededor.

–Hay que ver lo guarro que eres, Kanon. –Saga señaló el cerco de café derramado sobre la bandeja y la mesa. Sonrió al notar la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de su hermano y que delataba lo nervioso que estaba.–. Ten más cuidado.

–No puedo tener cuidado cuando siento que todo el mundo me juzga desde hace años. Y lo jodido es que no son conscientes de que lo hacen. –Apretó los labios, miró por la ventana y se perdió en un mar de pensamientos, a cuyo contenido vetó el acceso del resto del mundo.

 

Una vez más, y tal y como se convirtió en costumbre desde que tenían quince años, Kanon y Saga habían ocupado la mesa del rincón en una cafetería, del mismo modo que lo habían hecho siempre, en cualquier lugar público, cuando se trataba de estar uno al lado del otro. Esconderse de miradas ajenas constantemente era frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo y de algún modo que no lograban explicarse, resultaba excitante. Solían tener extremo cuidado cuando estaban en lugares públicos o rodeados de amigos, y jamás realizaban acciones propias de enamorados a no ser que estuviesen solos. Aún así, en los ocho años que llevaban juntos, había sido inevitable que algún roce accidental surgiera entre ellos, aunque más de una vez, estos podrían haberse catalogado de furtivos más que de fortuitos. En esos momentos, ninguno de los dos podía evitar preguntarse acerca de la clase de ideas que pasarían por la cabeza de otras personas si les viesen en actitud romántica. No querían ni pensarlo; Saga y Kanon llevaban tantos años forzándose a pasar desapercibidos ante los demás, que les aterrorizaba imaginar que alguien llegase a intuir algún día lo que realmente había entre ellos. ¿Qué repercusión podría tener en sus vidas y a qué consecuencias deberían hacer frente en caso de descubrirse su relación incestuosa? Ambos lo tenían claro: sus amigos les darían la espalda y sus padres no solo los desheredarían, sino que dejarían de considerarlos sus hijos. Los gemelos no querían ni pensar que esa situación pudiera darse algún día. Por esos motivos, y dadas las circunstancias, las dos opciones que habían contemplado durante años, y cuya elección habían postergado por tiempo indefinido, se antojaban igual de perjudiciales. Habían tratado ese tema muchas veces. Por un lado, seguir adelante con su relación pese a todo y a todos traería consigo el aislamiento y el estigma social, e incluso a efectos legales podrían ser condenados a prisión según lo estipulado por el Código Penal de Grecia. Por otro lado, fingir que solo eran hermanos y separarse para siempre no resultaba más alentador, pero sí lo más acertado a efectos prácticos. Aún así, y cuando más convencidos estaban de escoger la segunda opción, Irene Kalmas había osado poner en juego una nueva carta sobre la mesa.

 

_–Terapia de choque. –Irene sonrió–. O lo que es lo mismo: debéis enfrentaros directamente a vuestros miedos._

 

Las palabras de la doctora Kalmas acudieron a la memoria de Kanon, que apartó la vista de la ventana y miró de reojo a Saga, cuyos ojos se habían clavado en él. ¿Qué pensaba Saga en realidad? No podía ser que su gemelo confiase en su psicóloga hasta el punto de haber confesado el secreto que guardaban celosamente desde hacía tantos años. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad y la sangre fría necesarias para explicarle a alguien que mantenía una relación incestuosa con su hermano? Kanon sacudió la cabeza y volvió a agarrar la cucharilla para seguir removiendo aquellos fragmentos de su conciencia que todavía flotaban en el café. Trató de centrarse, no sin antes volver a recordar algunas palabras que Irene había añadido a su condena.

 

_–Imagino que ya os lo habréis planteado pero... ¿Habéis pensado que la solución a vuestro caso quizás no pase por un alejamiento sino por fortalecer la relación que iniciasteis?_

 

–Terapia de choque, dice. Menuda estupidez. –Kanon retomó, sin dejar de susurrar, el hilo de la conversación que había quedado en suspensión–. Fortalecer nuestra relación. Qué tontería. ¿Qué mierda vamos a conseguir con eso? ¿Continuar follando, arrepentirnos y seguir viviendo bajo presión como hasta ahora porque la sociedad tiene una moral de mierda, las leyes son redactadas por cerebros podridos y todo el mundo exige conocer a nuestras parejas?

–Hmm... –Saga, que estaba sentado enfrente, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se aventuró a replicar, aún a sabiendas de que su hermano no estaría dispuesto a dejar que nadie metiese baza en su alegato.

–No existen, Saga. –Kanon gesticuló con ambas manos y continuó susurrando tras comprobar que el resto de clientes permanecían ajenos a la conversación–. No tenemos parejas. Nunca tuvimos, más allá de algunos rollos que no duraron ni quince días, joder. –Liberó al café del tormento al que lo estaba sometiendo, se apartó el flequillo con ambas manos y se recostó en la butaca–. ¿Acaso te has olvidado?

–No, claro que no. Pero...

–Pero, pero, pero... –Kanon se movió hacia delante de nuevo, evitó que su torso topase con la mesa y golpeó la frente de su gemelo con la palma de la mano–. ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? –Masculló–. Pareces tonto.

–Vete a la mierda, imbécil. –Ofendido, Saga apartó la mano insolente que osó dudar acerca de su coeficiente intelectual, reclamando de inmediato la dignidad que había sido puesta en tela de juicio. Estaba acostumbrado a que el lado rebelde de Kanon aflorase con frecuencia; su hermano no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, solía replicar si no estaba de acuerdo con algo y cuestionaba prácticamente cada argumento que escuchaba. Y por lo general, no le faltaban motivos a la hora de hacer gala de escepticismo–. Ya pensaremos en algo...

–Ya pensaremos en algo... –Repitió el gemelo menor con recochineo, arrugando la nariz y burlándose de la escasa capacidad de Saga para encontrar una solución al asunto–. En fin... ¿has encontrado a alguien para presentar el jueves delante de mamá?

La pregunta dolió más de lo esperado y reavivó en Saga una sensación que creyó superada. No era la primera vez que su gemelo planteaba una cuestión semejante, aún sin visita familiar de por medio, pero él nunca parecía estar preparado para responder, por la sencilla razón de que, a pesar de haberlo intentado, jamás había querido encontrar a nadie que sustituyese a Kanon en su vida sentimental.

–Bueno, estoy en ello –dijo en tono sombrío, dejándose engullir por la butaca y llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz.

Kanon frunció los labios ante la ambigua respuesta. Saga siempre ponía trabas, muchas más que él, cuando se trataba de deshacer el ovillo enredado. Al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de sus dudas y crisis, Saga siempre había defendido a capa y espada que podrían llevar una vida normal, aún estando juntos y en contra de la opinión familiar y social, por el resto de sus vidas.

–Saga... –Miró a su gemelo, suspiró y dio un sorbo al café que hacía rato se había enfriado–. Faltan menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para que llegue mamá y ponga el grito en el cielo si no nos ve felizmente emparejados con quien sea. Y tiene que resultar convincente, porque mamá no es tonta.

–¿Tú tienes a alguien? –Saga dedicó una mirada fugaz a su igual y enseguida desvió la vista hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Vio a la gente pasar. Algunos sonreían, otros caminaban con prisa, iban y venían de un lado para otro, todos ajenos al lío que Kanon y él se habían buscado por ser incapaces de sincerarse y enfrentarse al mundo.

–Por supuesto. –Declaró el gemelo menor, mostrándose seguro de sí mismo y sucumbiendo ante la falsa victoria que, en aquel momento, había conseguido sobre Saga–. Yo ya tenía a...

–Radamanthys.

Bajó la vista. Al parecer, a Kanon no le había costado trabajo volver a encontrar reemplazo para suplantarle como pareja. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, aunque ni la mitad de ellas hubiera pasado de un simple tontear y hubiese vuelto a caer en sus brazos al cabo de los días. Sin embargo, fuese o no verdad que Radamanthys y su hermano estaban juntos, podía decirse que Kanon había conseguido un más que eficiente escudo de defensa frente a su madre. Aún así, Saga confiaba en presentarse el jueves con una pareja agarrada del brazo, pero no pudo evitar lamentarse: él todavía no había conseguido el sí definitivo de Katya. No quería jugar con los sentimientos de la muchacha, pero dadas las circunstancias y a causa de las exigencias expuestas por su madre, Saga no veía otra alternativa viable: la secretaria parecía estar enamorada de él, y él necesitaba acompañante para el jueves.  « Soy buena persona, soy buena persona » , trató de convencerse.  « Pero... también es cierto que otras veces fui un maldito cabrón. » Así pues, no le fue difícil pensar que, s i ya lo había sido, ¿por qué no podría volver a serlo una vez más?

–Qué asco, macho. –Saga pensó en voz alta.

–¿Qué asco qué? –Kanon interceptó el pensamiento que se había escapado de boca de su hermano.

–Nada. –Cogió la taza que tenía delante y se la llevó a la boca antes de continuar–. Que sí que tengo pareja.

Kanon se quedó perplejo. ¿Saga tenía un ligue y no se lo había restregado por la cara hasta ese momento? ¿Quién podía ser? Esa mañana habían amanecido juntos en la misma cama tras regalarse una noche de pasión después de un mes y medio sin verse. A juzgar por lo que había pasado entre ellos, jamás hubiera dicho que Saga mantuviese una relación con otra persona que no fuese él. Por eso, no se le ocurrió nadie conocido que pudiese haber aceptado la proposición de su hermano para el jueves. Aún así, las caras de sus amigos acudieron a su mente e hizo un recorrido por todas ellas.

–¿Mu? –Kanon probó suerte diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

–No. –Saga giró la cara a un lado con desdén.

–¿Shaka? –Volvió a lanzar los dados de la suerte en un nuevo intento.

–Ni de coña. –Respondió Saga, haciendo una mueca de desagrado–. ¿En serio me crees tan desesperado? Además...

–Milo y Camus quedan descartados. –Kanon interrumpió, empeñado en continuar reduciendo la lista de candidatos.

–Por supuesto.

–¿Entonces quién?

–¿Por qué tanto interés, Kanon? –Saga entrecerró los ojos y, haciendo alarde de la sensualidad que muchas veces le caracterizaba, apoyó los codos en la mesa. Acto seguido, extendió los brazos para agarrar las manos de su hermano con sutileza y, al no encontrar resistencia por su parte, no dudó en acariciarlas–. ¿Acaso quieres saberlo para interponerte?

–¡¿Qué dices, imbécil?! –Kanon se soltó del agarre y escondió las manos bajo la mesa. Inquieto, miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que el grito que acababa de proferir no hubiera llamado la atención de otros clientes, y de que nadie se hubiese fijado en que su gemelo había tenido aquel gesto tan comprometido hacia él.

–Lo has hecho más veces. –Saga apretó los labios y fingió lanzar un beso al aire dirigido a su igual–. Te encanta fastidiarme las parejas.

–Mira quién fue a hablar. Tú haces igual con las mías.

Dicho esto, Kanon se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, percatándose de que Saga no perdía detalle de sus movimientos al seguirlos con la mirada.

–¿Adónde vas?

–Tengo que irme. –Kanon sacó unas monedas de la cartera y las dejó sobre la mesa–. He quedado con Radamanthys. Paga con esto por los dos. Nos vemos el jueves.

–¡Oye, Kanon! ¡Espera! –Saga se levantó de inmediato y fue tras él, puesto que éste todavía no había salido por la puerta de la cafetería. Lo agarró de la muñeca para detener su marcha y esperó a que voltease para plantear una cuestión que concernía a ambos–. ¿Recuerdas que has de mudarte a casa otra vez? Mamá piensa que todavía vivimos juntos.

–Ah... –Kanon evadió la mirada de Saga concentrando su atención en el suelo. A sus zapatos les hacía falta una buena limpieza–. Tienes razón.

–¿Cuándo...

–No... no lo sé. –Kanon frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose por haber pasado por alto aquel pequeño detalle. A ojos de sus padres, Saga y él continuaban viviendo en el mismo apartamento y así esperaba encontrarlos su madre–. Iré mañana por la tarde mientras estés en el gimnasio. Dejaré cuatro cosas y me iré a dormir a mi casa.

–Si vas a venir mañana... –Saga sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear con mayor intensidad–, podrías quedarte.

–Olvídalo. Volveré a tu piso el jueves después de trabajar, poco antes de que llegue mamá y así ella seguirá pensando que vivo contigo. –Kanon habló a toda prisa entre susurros, amedrentado por la sospecha de que quienes entraban y salían del local pudiesen escuchar fragmentos de conversación–. Pediré en la empresa que me den libre la tarde del jueves para pasar más tiempo con ella y tenerla contenta. –Se soltó del agarre que su gemelo había mantenido entorno a su muñeca hasta entonces–. Incluso puede que le cuente que ahora tengo mi propio apartamento y que estoy muy bien sin...

–Sin mí. –Saga cortó un discurso que se tornaba asfixiante por momentos. Cerró los ojos para acto seguido volver a abrirlos y mostró una mirada triste y severa al mismo tiempo, provocando una reacción de asombro en su hermano–. ¿Estás seguro de que estás mejor sin mí? Porque yo... –No hubo previo aviso, ni se preocupó de estar en una cafetería concurrida, y mucho menos de quién pudiera ver su acción: agarró a Kanon de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando la colisión entre sus torsos y pelvis. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó un furtivo beso en su cuello. Inmediatamente después tragó saliva, apretó los labios ahogando un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, frotándola en actitud derrotada sobre la clavícula de su gemelo–. Porque yo no estoy mejor sin ti.

Ante la atónita mirada de Kanon, y tras deshacer el abrazo, Saga fue quien abandonó primero la cafetería. Kanon quedó atrás, temblando, con un palmo de narices, y sintiéndose el blanco de algunas miradas para las que la osadía de Saga no había pasado desapercibida.

 


	13. Cassiopeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**13\. Cassiopeia.**

 

[Martes, 19:00]

 

Los pasos que alejaron a Saga de la cafetería en la que acababa de dejar plantado a su gemelo con un palmo de narices lo llevaron al otro lado de la calle, al portal del edificio que ambos abandonaron sesenta minutos antes. El reloj marcaba la hora convenida, la hora a la que prometió a Katya que la esperaría para...  « ¿Para qué? », se preguntó encogiendo los hombros. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y escupió en la maceta de la esquina, sin importarle lo más mínimo que alguien pudiera verlo, creyendo que así se desprendería del sabor del cuello de Kanon que había quedado impregnado en sus labios. 

«¿En qué clase de persona me estoy convirtiendo?»

Esperó. Saga esperó apoyado en la pared junto al ascensor. Iba vestido con la ropa que esa misma mañana había cogido del armario de su hermano después de pasar la noche con él, enredando todavía más el ovillo en la cama del nuevo escondrijo, y tras haber descartado la idea de volver a vestir la misma ropa del día anterior. Eran prendas que le daban un aspecto más informal de lo habitual. Saga acostumbraba a vestir de otra manera para ir a trabajar. No más elegante, ni de punto en blanco, pero sí era fiel a un estilo bastante más cuidado que el que seguía Kanon. No le extrañó que sus compañeros de trabajo le hubiesen preguntado si se había comprado ropa nueva. Se miró los zapatos, que sí eran suyos, y acto seguido recorrió con la mirada esos pantalones que tan buen culo le hacían a su gemelo y en los que ese día él había decidido embutirse. Le quedaban ajustados como a Kanon, pero no acertó a verse el trasero reflejado en el cristal del ventanal que daba a la calle para comprobar si a él le quedaban tan bien. La camisa era una de esas que su hermano solía llevar durante el horario laboral, porque en la empresa para la que trabajaba no le dejaban vestir “esas pintas de rockero” con las que Kanon se sentía cómodo y a él tanto le atraían.

 

Una mirada al otro lado de la amplia ventana se clavó en sus ojos. Era idéntica a la suya, pero no era un reflejo. Kanon también salió de la cafetería rumbo a la cita que había anunciado sin reparar en cómo repercutiría en los sentimientos de su hermano.  «¿Por qué iba a tener en cuenta mi opinión al respecto de salir con Radamanthys? » Saga maldijo a todos los dioses del Olimpo y a todas las almas del Inframundo y giró la cara hacia otro lado con intención de causar algún tipo de daño en su gemelo, por pequeño que fuese. Cuando volvió a mirar, Kanon ya no estaba. Era mejor así.

 

_–Memeces. Relación estable, dice. Menuda gilipollez._

 

Las palabras de Kanon no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. Su hermano renegaba de las afirmaciones y advertencias de la terapeuta. Kanon no tenía ni puta idea y parecía no querer entender que los consejos de aquella mujer no eran fruto de ningún capricho. Irene Kalmas era la mejor psicóloga de Atenas, la mujer que había ayudado a Saga a superar su crisis de doble personalidad y una de las personas que lo había sacado del pozo en el que había caído. Saga sabía de sobra que Irene nunca arriesgaba con sus pacientes si no estaba segura de que conseguiría resolver sus casos. Admiraba su tenacidad, su dedicación, su capacidad para detectar aquellos detalles de los que ni sus propios pacientes eran conscientes. Admiraba su proceder aunque, en ocasiones, este fuese poco ortodoxo. Él mismo había experimentado fases extrañas de dudosa eficacia durante la terapia, pero gracias a la intervención de la doctora Kalmas había llegado adonde estaba. Y también gracias al apoyo de su familia. En especial gracias a su gemelo. Kanon también tenía mucho que ver en su recuperación. Él lo sabía, pero se empeñaba en restarse méritos al respecto. Saga sabía que su hermano se culpaba por el hecho de que ambos estuviesen ahogándose en un océano de contrariedades. Pero por más que insistiera en hacerle entender que él no era responsable de que se hubiesen enamorado el uno del otro, Kanon no hacía más que fustigarse hasta sangrar.

 

Las siete y cinco. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una mujer de cabellos rubios y porte recatado salió de su interior. Saga la miró de abajo arriba, forzándose a sentir hacia ella una atracción inexistente.

–Katya... _–_ Llamó con voz suave, iniciando así el camino hacia serenar un interior que todavía bullía a causa de la emoción y la excitación provocada por besar el cuello de su hermano en un lugar público–. ¿Vamos?

La muchacha asintió y mostró una cálida sonrisa mientras se dejaba acompañar hacia la salida. La calle estaba llena de personas que iban de un lado a otro, pero para ella solo existía la pequeña burbuja andante en la que creía haberse metido solo junto a Saga. Katya no esperaba encontrar al hombre de sus sueños aguardando en el vestíbulo del edificio. Cuando Saga se recuperó del mareo y salió del despacho de la doctora, lo vio marchar junto a su gemelo, a quien acababa de conocer esa misma tarde, y que lucía tan arrebatador como Saga. Sin embargo, Kanon no había causado en ella el mismo impacto. A Saga lo envolvía un aura de encanto que la seducía, mientras que el otro era más salvaje, y había algo en él que le incitaba a mantener cierta distancia. No podía negar que la copia física de su amado le había suscitado cierto interés, pero llevaba tanto tiempo colada por los huesos de Saga que todavía no se hacía a la idea de que en Atenas existiese otro hombre de aspecto idéntico al amor de su vida.

A decir verdad, Katya pensó que no volvería a ver a Saga hasta la próxima sesión de terapia, al suponer que se habría marchado junto a Kanon para recuperarse por completo, pero allí estaba, esperándola a ella, convirtiéndola en protagonista de sus pensamientos.

 

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Mientras caminaban uno al lado de la otra por la calle, en la mente de Saga solo había espacio para Kanon. Intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en Katya, pero no lograba mantener la atención en ella más de medio minuto antes de derivar todos pensamientos hacia su hermano. Se fijó en su silueta, en el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y por su espalda, en la diadema que coronaba su cabeza. Siguió el movimiento de sus piernas y se tomó la descarada licencia de atrasarse un paso para mirarle el trasero oculto bajo unos pantalones prietos que sí, le sentaban bien, pero en el que no halló la excitación que le provocaba el vaivén tentador de los glúteos de Kanon.

–Diablos. –Masculló.

–¿Has dicho algo? –Katya alzó la cabeza y miró a Saga, cuya altura distaba varios centímetros de la suya.

–Ah, eh... –Saga avanzó el paso perdido, se colocó junto a ella y se rascó la nuca, tratando de encontrar un pretexto con el que continuar la conversación–. ¿Adónde te apetece ir?

Katya recordó la hora de la comida. Habían ido al Corona borealis, un elegante restaurante en el que nunca había estado, pero que gracias a Saga incluyó de inmediato en su lista de lugares favoritos. No quería repetir local, quería descubrir el mundo junto a él, así que por un momento pensó en dejarse arrastrar por Saga hacia donde él quisiera, pero ese hombre acababa de darle la opción de elegir. Entonces tomó la sartén por el mango y barajó varias opciones.

–Podríamos ir... quizás...

A todas partes y a ninguna. Por su cabeza cruzó fugaz la descabellada idea de invitarlo a su piso, y enseguida se imaginó desvistiéndolo, lanzándolo a la cama y trepando por el colchón como gata en celo para acariciar y besar esos pectorales que se intuían bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sintió cómo el rubor invadía sus mejillas y su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse. Sacudió la cabeza y la inclinó para mirar al suelo, rogando a los dioses por que Saga no percibiese la calentura que la excitaba en aquel momento ni el impulso que amenazaba por llevarla por el camino de la perdición. «Es demasiado pronto», pensó. «Solo lo conozco de cuando viene a la consulta. No puedo tirarme encima de él a la primera de cambio. Aunque... por todos los dioses... si me lo pidiera lo haría.»

Katya soltó un suspiro que Saga prefirió no haber escuchado y que lo arrancó del mundo de ensoñación fraternal en el que había vuelto a perderse.

–Bueno, Kanon... ¿adónde te apetece ir? –Saga repitió la pregunta. Habían recorrido ya gran parte de la larga calle y la tarde no era eterna. Quería llegar a algún lugar, abandonarse en un sillón y beber algo que le ayudase a diluir las preocupaciones.

«Kanon. ¿Me ha llamado Kanon?» Katya frunció el ceño e inmediatamente el calor que la había sofocado se esfumó. De acuerdo, sus nombres comenzaban por la misma sílaba pero... ¿en serio Saga había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano en lugar del suyo? Sonrió consternada, pero enseguida se animó a apartar el malentendido de su cabeza y atribuirlo a un inocente despiste al que decidió no darle mayor importancia.

–¡Entremos aquí!

Saga notó cómo Katya lo agarraba de la manga de la camisa y lo arrastraba hacia el interior oscuro de un local cuyo rótulo no le dio tiempo a leer. Sin embargo, al dar dos pasos, identificó el lugar de inmediato: Cassiopeia. Había estado allí innumerables veces. Solo, con amigos y acompañado de Kanon. Allí había bebido cerveza hasta perder la cordura y decir las mayores tonterías de su vida, había dejado caer la cabeza en la mesa hasta caer dormido entre jarras vacías y había jugado al futbolín junto a su hermano, Milo, Camus y otros compañeros de facultad. Allí fue testigo de cómo dos de ellos se declaraban su amor delante del grupo y del resto de clientes, y fue consciente de que él sería incapaz de hacer alguna vez lo mismo con Kanon.

–¿Has venido aquí alguna vez? –Katya se acercó a la barra y saludó con educación a la camarera–. Yo no suelo venir, pero en alguna ocasión he pasado un par de horas aquí con mi amiga Erda. Trabajó aquí durante algunos veranos y... –Rió divertida–. Me invitaba de vez en cuando a una consumición.

–Sí, claro. –Confirmó Saga–. Venía sobre todo en mis años de estudiante.

Hasta que decidieron cambiar el Cassiopeia por el Collins como lugar de reunión. A Camus le gustaba más el pub irlandés porque se podía hablar con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de alzar la voz debido al volumen de la música que escupían los altavoces, y Milo no dudó en ponerse de su parte, alegando que el francés tenía razón, que ya era hora de respirar nuevos aires. Shaka y Mu también votaron a favor del cambio, incluso Aioros se dejó convencer, mientras Kanon, Shura y él fueron la minoría a la que le daba igual un lugar que otro, mientras continuasen quedando para verse las caras. A Saga no le importaba el lugar de reunión, tampoco las conversaciones, la auténtica razón que le motivaba a reunirse con sus amigos era evadirse de los estudios, pasar algún tiempo fuera del apartamento que compartía con Kanon en la residencia de estudiantes y encontrarse en un ambiente distinto durante unas horas, disfrutando al verlos cabecear desinhibidos al ritmo de la música rock, aunque por ello se viesen obligados a comportarse estricta y escrupulosamente solo como hermanos.

Añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que compartía con los chicos ristras de carcajadas y conversaciones filosóficas mezcladas con incoherencias y chistes sacados de la manga. La vida había cambiado mucho desde que terminaron sus estudios. Y no hacía tanto tiempo de aquello. Algunos habían optado por continuar conectados con la universidad estudiando postgrados, mientras otros se lanzaron al mundo laboral. Solo Aioros y Shura tuvieron agallas para abandonar Grecia. Los echaba de menos. Hacía un año que no los veía, y el intercambio de algunos mensajes de chat no eran suficiente.

 

En el Cassiopeia seguía sonando el mismo estilo de música: rock duro, metal extremo, pero en cierto modo algo había cambiado en él. Al parecer, el dueño había hecho reformas. La barra era la misma, pero las lámparas que colgaban del techo eran distintas. También el personal. Ya no había rastro de Afrodita, el camarero de origen sueco que amenizaba las noches con sus extravagantes  _playlists,_ en las que mezclaba una canción épica de metal progresivo seguida de un torbellino angustioso de death metal. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Deathmask, el italiano que se hacía llamar por su pseudónimo artístico y cuyo nombre real jamás conoció, pero al que todos tildaban de “cliente de oro”, porque pasaba largas horas sentado en la barra coqueteando con Afrodita. Aquel maldito estuvo a punto de pillarlo una vez besándose con Kanon en uno de los retretes del baño. Desde entonces le guardó recelo y jamás supo si realmente fue testigo de algo.

 

Poco después, dos bebidas aparecieron en sendas manos. Saga sostenía una pinta de cerveza tostada mientras Katya había pedido una rubia de menor graduación a la que tanto él como su gemelo siempre habían tildado de “meado de burra.” A Shaka y Mu les encantaba. En opinión de Saga, esos dos no tenían ni puta idea de lo que significaba beber cerveza.

Buscaron un lugar para sentarse. A las siete y media de la tarde el local todavía no estaba demasiado concurrido, algo que Saga agradeció y que lo ayudó a relajarse y adoptar por fin una actitud de serenidad ante el devenir de la vida. Katya hablaba, su voz sonaba dulce, melodiosa y auguraba un futuro prometedor y estable. Se acercó a ella, esta vez con la intención de descubrir su verdadera esencia.

 

Por segunda ocasión, Saga comprobó que besar a Katya no era como besar a Kanon, pero se forzó a repetirlo en una tercera tentativa. Necesitaba desprenderse de una vez por todas del regusto de los labios de su hermano. El carmín que adornaba la boca de Katya se le antojó un sabor horrible, no hallaba naturalidad en ellos, y hacer uso de su imaginación fue un acto cobarde al que se vio obligado a recurrir y de nuevo fracasó en el intento de mantener al margen la evocación de una imagen idéntica a la suya. Una vez más se sintió miserable. Mentira. No una vez más. Aquella horrenda sensación no se había interrumpido desde que puso un pie en la consulta aquella tarde, desde que apoyó la mano en el escritorio de la secretaria y se propuso presentarla ante su madre como carnaza para que ésta creyese que eran la pareja perfecta.

 

–Me cago en la puta.

Sintiendo una extraña conexión, Saga miró hacia donde no debía, rompió el momento y no escondió su disgusto. No había más bares en todo Atenas, no había parques, ni cines, ni más lugares en los que perderse, solo el jodido Cassiopeia. Hacía siglos que ninguno de los dos iba a ese antro y tuvieron que elegir el mismo día y casi la misma hora para volver a él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El personaje de Erda hace referencia a Erda de Cassiopeia, personaje del manga Saint Seiya: Saintia Sho, cuya autoría pertenece a Chimaki Kuori y Masami Kurumada.


	14. Porca miseria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**14\. Porca miseria.**

 

–Me cago en la puta.

Desde la mesa, la mirada desafiante del gemelo mayor se posó primero en los ojos de su igual y acto seguido fulminó al entrometido que acababa de entrar al bar junto a él. Su hermano lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta. No le cabía duda: Kanon lo había visto besar a Katya y por eso su rostro estaba bañado por una expresión de turbación y rabia contenida que, por mucho que se empeñase en fingir impasibilidad, le resultaba difícil disimular. Por su parte, Saga tampoco podía enmascarar la frustración que le había producido verlo entrar al Cassiopeia acompañado, no por él, sino por el rubio.

Por eso, y por orgullo, en aquel momento no le preocupó el hecho de haber sido descubierto in fraganti besando a otra persona. Es más, había algo en todo aquello que tenía cierto regusto a victoria. Si Kanon quería alejarse de él y romper para siempre la relación estable de la que renegaba, tendría que acostumbrarse a ser espectador de ese tipo de escenas. Así pues, lo único que desestabilizó la serenidad que Saga creyó haber obtenido desde que se sentó a degustar la cerveza fue la variedad de realidades alternativas que colapsaron su mente al imaginarse decenas de futuros lejos de Kanon.

Desde la puerta, Radamanthys aceptó con gusto el desafío lanzado por el gemelo de su cada vez más afianzada presa y dedicó a Saga una sonrisa sarcástica llena de satisfacción que contrastó con la mueca de rechazo que se había dibujado en el rostro de Kanon. Ambas reacciones acabaron por enfurecer a Saga, que se apartó ligeramente de Katya para agarrar la pinta de cerveza e ingerir el oscuro líquido de un trago. Acto seguido volvió a besarla y celebró que, por fin, la muchacha se animase y lo agarrase de la nuca para comenzar a enredar sus cabellos con los dedos. Saga intuyó que, en el fondo, Katya era una mujer más impulsiva y segura de sí misma de lo que parecía. Solo había que encontrar el modo de estimularla.

«Con que esas tenemos.» Ante la visión de un segundo beso de Saga, esta vez colmado de vil premeditación, hacia quien le pareció la secretaria de la consulta de psicología, Kanon frunció el ceño y rodeó a Radamanthys por los hombros, cargando parte de su peso en él, e instándolo a avanzar hacia la barra tras susurrarle algo al oído. Si en un primer momento Kanon había pensado marcharse por donde había venido, ahora estaba dispuesto a jugar al mismo juego que Saga. Si su hermano se enrollaba con esa mujer en el Cassiopeia, él lo haría con Radamanthys.

–¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano? –El rubio miró hacia atrás, mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra, hacia el lugar en que las lenguas de la pareja continuaban intercambiando experiencias en el interior de sus bocas.

–Bah. –Kanon ni siquiera se molestó en girarse. Pidió la primera ronda a la camarera e indicó a su compañero de trabajo que buscase un lugar para sentarse.

Siguiendo la orden, Radamanthys se alejó de Kanon y tomó asiento un par de mesas más allá de la que ocupaba Saga. Esperó la llegada de su amigo y, cuando éste se sentó a su lado, no perdió ni un segundo en iniciar el primer tanteo para acercarse a él. Minutos antes, mientras el interior de Kanon se desgarraba en la entrada del bar al ver a Saga besando a aquella chica, Radamanthys había leído en sus ojos la confirmación de las sospechas que llevaba tiempo barajando. En aquel momento, en aquel lugar de tenue iluminación, Kanon se presentaba más vulnerable que nunca. Era la ocasión perfecta para ensayar el papel de novio ficticio perfecto que debería interpretar la tarde del jueves ante la madre de los gemelos.

Kanon se dejó besar y después se anticipó al siguiente movimiento de Radamanthys, rodeándolo del cuello mientras el rubio lo tomaba de la cintura. Lo hizo por despecho, como otras veces ocurrió con otras personas. Hacerlo no le importó nada en absoluto. Para qué negarlo, su amigo besaba bien. No sentía nada especial al contacto de aquellos labios, y ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que le hacía sentir el beso más torpe e insípido de Saga, pero dadas las circunstancias, aceptó de buen grado la alternativa que el feroés le ofrecía en bandeja. Disfrutó el arrebatador momento, o al menos eso se forzó a creer. Miró de reojo hacia el lugar en que Saga se encontraba, solo para ver si éste miraba. Vaya si lo hacía. Saga ya no besaba a la secretaria sino que tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. Kanon abandonó por un segundo la boca de Radamanthys y se relamió los labios, asomando la lengua en actitud seductora. Reprimiendo una creciente rabia, Saga experimentó una dual sensación: la visión de su hermano besando a otro hombre le resultó erótica y excitante, pero al mismo tiempo, le invadieron mil demonios al no ser él quien estrechaba a Kanon entre sus brazos para besarlo. Su gemelo se le antojó más irresistible que nunca, y si Katya no le hubiese acariciado la mejilla en aquel momento para atraer su atención, se habría levantado, habría avanzado a zancadas hacia la otra mesa y habría arrancado a Kanon de los brazos de Radamanthys para encerrarse con él en el baño hasta desfogar la calentura que ambos llevaban dentro.

–Enseguida vuelvo.

Kanon osó interrumpir la escena. Radamanthys lo sintió escapar, lo vio levantarse y avanzar hacia la barra, inclinarse para hablar con la camarera y señalar la mesa en la que lo había abandonado de manera despiadada. Acto seguido, lo vio desaparecer hacia el fondo del local. Entre las sombras, Kanon se detuvo ante una gramola en la que seleccionó una de las melodías que habían marcado su vida. En cuanto finalizase la canción que alegraba el ambiente del local en aquellos momentos, los altavoces escupirían la atronadora composición escogida por el gemelo menor.

La melodía que comenzó a sonar sirvió como señal para activar la alarma en el pecho de Saga. Se separó de Katya y miró en dirección a la mesa en la que se encontraba Kanon. No había rastro de él. Radamanthys estaba solo y saludaba a la camarera, que se había acercado a él y depositaba un par de bebidas nuevas sobre la mesa.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Saga se escabulló como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Katya recostada en el sillón con ganas de más, satisfecho al ver que su rival de acento británico también quedaba atrás. Abandonado a su suerte.

 

–No te has hecho esperar, hermanito. –Susurró Kanon.

–Cómo podría... y para colmo has elegido esta canción.

Tan pronto como Saga apareció en el baño, Kanon salió de detrás de la puerta de uno de los retretes, agarró a su hermano de la manga de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. Una vez estuvieron ambos dentro del minúsculo cubículo, cerró la puerta y empujó a su gemelo contra ella. Durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sus cuerpos servirían para bloquear el acceso al retrete escogido como madriguera mientras saciaban el hambre que los consumía.

Kanon se abalanzó sobre Saga, agradeciendo que éste hubiera optado por no abotonarse aquel día la parte superior de la camisa. No podía aguantar más. Ver a Saga besar otros labios había echado por tierra el nuevo intento de alejarse de él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían caído en la misma trampa, de cuántas veces habían cometido el mismo error. En cuanto el ovillo comenzaba a desenredarse, uno de los dos, o incluso ambos, se encargaba de volver a enredarlo.

Besos desesperados, caricias frenéticas y algún que otro amago de mordisco en el cuello ajeno se escaparon por parte de Kanon. Inmediatamente después, y siendo preso de un ataque de pasión desenfrenada, forzó la incursión de sus manos en la parte trasera del prieto pantalón que vestía su gemelo hasta conseguir asirle las nalgas con decisión.

–Por todos los dioses, Saga. –Kanon frotó su pelvis contra la de su hermano mientras ejercía más fuerza para agarrar su trasero–. ¿Sabes lo bien que te quedan mis pantalones?

–Apuesto que ni la mitad de bien que a ti. –Masculló el mayor.

–Te hacen un buen culo que no imaginas... –Acertó a decir Kanon mientras le mordía el labio inferior–. Me pones a cien.

–Pues ahora ya sabes cómo me pongo yo cada vez que te veo con ellos.

 

Aunque en un primer instante Saga se vio sorprendido por el ímpetu que enloquecía a su hermano, no se quedó atrás y enseguida contraatacó con un despliegue de artes seductoras que obligaron a Kanon a dejar escapar un gemido delatador.

No era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero ellos sí eran los protagonistas adecuados.

–Sh... ¿qué ha si...

Contra su voluntad, Kanon interrumpió lo que se disponía a hacer y prestó atención a su alrededor. Se anticipó a tapar con un dedo la réplica que amenazaba con escapar de los labios de Saga y escuchó. Una risita socarrona procedente del cubículo contiguo se había escapado de la garganta de quien fuera que estuviese dentro.

La sangre de los gemelos se heló de inmediato. Gotas de sudor frío recorrieron sus espaldas y provocaron que se quedasen inmóviles como estatuas mirándose el uno al otro.

Las cabezas y dedos de un par de tipos conocidos asomaron por encima del tabique que separaba los dos retretes que había en el baño de hombres del Cassiopeia. Sonreían y entrecerraban los ojos mientras disfrutaban siendo testigos de la escena.

–¿Qué, otra vez estáis frotándoos las pollas a escondidas? –Se atrevió a sugerir el italiano cuya presencia Saga había echado de menos en la barra del bar.

–Ah, cuanto tiempo sin veros por aquí... –Comentó el otro–. Ya veo que seguís disfrutando de los rincones más discretos de nuestro local. Por cierto, ahora somos los dueños. –Fanfarroneó con orgullo.

Así que en realidad no habían cambiado tantas cosas en el Cassiopeia, tan solo la decoración. Ni Afrodita ni Deathmask habían desaparecido, pero ahora resultaba que el antiguo camarero y el cliente de oro eran los dueños del negocio. Saga maldijo por lo bajo. Deathmask había vuelto a ser testigo de los peculiares amoríos que compartía con su gemelo. «Joder, aquella vez también nos vio.»

–Bueno, bueno, seguid con lo vuestro. –Murmuró Afrodita, llevándose un dedo a los labios–. Nos llevaremos este secretito a la tumba si os convertís en nuestros clientes de oro.

–Portaos bien y no arméis escándalo. –Sugirió el otro–. Y si usáis condón tiradlo a la papelera, que si no se emboza el váter. ¡Ah, porca miseria cuando se emboza!

Deathmask guiñó un ojo y acto seguido su cabeza desapareció del campo de visión de los hermanos. Sonó un golpe seco de unos pies que saltaban al suelo desde el inodoro, justo después otro, y dos segundos más tarde se oyeron pasos que corrían hacia la salida del baño y una puerta que golpeaba tras la huida.

–¡Como difundan rumores sobre nosotros juro que incendiaré este antro! –Gritó Kanon, arrugando con furia y con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa de Saga.

–No si los mato yo primero. –Añadió éste, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Mientras tanto, y en ausencia de los gemelos, en una mesa de la zona de bar, un hombre desconocido se había aproximado a una mujer solitaria.

–Disculpa si te molesto. ¿Eres la novia de Saga?

Katya alzó la vista e intentó averiguar quién era el extraño que tenía delante. No lo conocía, y Saga tardaba en regresar de donde fuera que hubiese ido. Antes de responder, buscó a Saga con la mirada, pero no estaba en la barra, ni en ninguna otra parte. «Habrá ido al servicio», pensó.

–Soy Radamanthys –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la muchacha sin pedir permiso–. Estoy en esa mesa con el hermano de tu...

–De Saga –respondió Katya mostrando cierta reserva.

–Soy el novio de Kanon. ¿Sabes dónde están ahora? Hace un rato que no veo a ninguno de los dos y pensé que tal vez tú sabrías adonde han ido.

Radamanthys pudo haber ido directamente al baño en busca de las pruebas que corroborasen sus sospechas acerca de la hipotética relación incestuosa que imaginaba entre Kanon y Saga, pero al ponerse en pie, pensó que sería mejor opción conseguir una aliada que actuase a su favor cuando llegase el momento clave. Mientras él intentaba seducir a Kanon y llevárselo al huerto por todos los medios, seguramente Saga acabase cayendo rendido a los pies de aquella chica, al menos por despecho. Así pues, el rubio se aproximó a ella, teniendo cada vez más claro que tanto Saga como Kanon se habían escabullido hacia el servicio, pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza. No parecía tener ni idea de dónde estaban los gemelos. Dada la cercanía con el rostro de la chica, pudo comprobar lo hermosa que era, y no le extrañó lo más mínimo que Saga hubiese elegido besar aquellos labios a pesar de ansiar los de Kanon. Sí, definitivamente, aquella mujer se presentaba como una más que digna sustituta a tener en cuenta a la hora de suplir a Kanon como amante. También vio cómo ésta reaccionaba esquivando el contacto que podría haber llegado a darse entre sus respectivos hombros, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Al fin y al cabo, le pareció normal que ella le considerase un extraño–. Te daré un consejo sobre Saga. –Sonrió y miró a la muchacha de forma seductora–. Yo de ti no dejaría volar a ese pájaro y me lo tiraría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Esta misma noche, por ejemplo.

 

–¿Que haces aquí? Esta no es tu mesa.

La voz de Saga sonó a pocos pasos del rubio, pero debido a la similitud que la hacía confundir con la de Kanon, Radamanthys llegó a pensar que era el gemelo menor quien lo increpaba, echándole en cara el haber aprovechado su ausencia para acercarse a otra persona.

–Pensaba que tu ligue era Kanon. –Continuó Saga, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano, que se había detenido un metro por detrás–. Ahí lo tienes, Radamanthys.

El feroés se levantó, encarando a Saga y retándolo con la mirada bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas. Se aproximó a su oído y susurró:

–Entonces... ¿puedo disfrutar ya de mi merienda o ya te has encargado tú de darle el primer mordisco? –preguntó al pasar por su lado, antes de posicionarse junto a Kanon.

La reacción de Saga fue justo la esperada por Radamanthys: el gemelo mayor le propinó un empujón que acercó a su adversario todavía más a Kanon, haciéndolo topar contra el torso de éste mientras él daba un par de pasos hacia ellos presentando los puños en alto. Casi llegaron a las manos, pero por suerte, Kanon agarró a su amigo por el brazo y lo alejó de allí. Por su parte, Katya se levantó de un salto y tomó a Saga por el brazo, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para frenar el ímpetu que llevaba al hombre de sus sueños a plantar cara ante una provocación que, ni ella ni Kanon, habían escuchado.

–Larguémonos de aquí. –Ordenó el gemelo menor, dedicando a Saga una última mirada de reproche antes de llevarse a Radamanthys arrastras–. Ahora.

No avanzaron ni dos metros cuando Saga vio con horror cómo el rubio tomaba a su hermano de la cintura, lo atraía hacia sí y le plantaba un sonoro beso en los labios mientras clavaba sus ojos en él, planteándole un reto en toda regla. Radamanthys acababa de declararle la guerra.

 


	15. Víctima y verdugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**15\. Víctima y verdugo.**

 

–Kanon. Me gustas. Pero... ¿te gusto yo a ti?

Radamanthys se apoyó en uno de los postes que sujetaba la estructura y atisbó cómo su amigo se mecía con pereza en el columpio que colgaba de ella. La actitud alegre y desinhibida que Kanon solía mostrar día tras día en la oficina había dejado paso a un semblante gris y a una cabeza que no hacía otra cosa que enfocar al suelo desde que abandonaron el Cassiopeia. Habían caminado sin rumbo y con desgana por a saber qué calles hasta llegar a un parque solitario. Apenas comenzaba a anochecer, pero al no ser fin de semana, la gente había preferido recogerse en sus casas. Ver a Kanon en un estado de aplastante derrota oprimió el corazón de Radamanthys, que se acusó de ser poco más que un hombre despreciable por haber instigado un ambiente de tensión en el bar, aprovechando la desgracia de los gemelos, y solo por satisfacer a su ego.

Provocar a Saga y enfrentarse a él no había sido buena idea después de todo. Además, la reacción causada en Kanon fue la contraria a la imaginada. En un principio, Radamanthys tuvo la intención de demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecho. Tras recordar la tirante escena vivida en casa de Saga la noche en que acompañó a Kanon para terminar de mudarse, el rubio esperaba que su amigo tomase partido a su favor y se enfrentase a su gemelo, pero, al parecer, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Kanon se quedó callado y expectante, seguramente con intención de no causar un altercado mayor, entretanto Saga plantaba cara. Radamanthys desconocía los detalles de lo sucedido entre los gemelos mientras estuvieron en el baño, pero en aquel momento, y a pesar de creer que trataban de alejarse el uno del otro, juzgó que, debido a ciertos comportamientos que había percibido durante los últimos meses, estaba más cerca de creer que lo que se dio entre ellos fue un acercamiento más que una discusión.  « Quizás malinterpreté la verdadera razón por la que Kanon se mudó de piso » , pensó.  « O el por qué pronunció el nombre de Saga cuando era yo quien se la chupaba, o incluso tal vez entendí mal y Kanon nunca quiso nada conmigo aunque pareciese justo lo contrario. » Después de aquello, algo se removió en el interior de Radamanthys, algo había cambiado. Se sentía mal y quería poner remedio a sus acciones. No sabía cómo, no podía disculparse ante Kanon sin dejar al descubierto las viles intenciones que lo llevaron a entremeterse en su vida privada por mero interés personal. Era incapaz de decirle a su amigo que lo oyó pronunciar el nombre menos indicado en el escenario más inoportuno que pudo haberse dado y que pretendía llevárselo a la cama costase lo que costase. Pero tampoco quería renunciar a tener a Kanon solo para él, y algo le decía que, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el bar, estaba más cerca de lograrlo que nunca. Por todos esos motivos, el feroés optó por escoger el mal menor: interpretar el papel de víctima y dejar a Kanon erigirse como el verdugo, como el artífice de todo el tinglado en el que jugaron a atraerse el uno al otro.

– Ah, claro que me gustas...  –respondió Kanon, alejando a su amigo de la sucesión de pensamientos enrevesados que invadía su mente.

No mintió, pero tampoco dijo la verdad. Había cosas que le atraían de Radamanthys, y por una parte prefería que le gustasen muchas más. Pero no se encontraba ni mucho menos cerca de estar enamorado de él, y se cuestionaba si alguna vez llegaría a experimentar sentimientos románticos hacia su compañero de trabajo. Había demasiado Saga en la vida de Kanon como para permitir la entrada a nadie más. El rubio estaba de pie frente al columpio y, como tantas veces, parecía estar esperando algo que él no podía darle. ¿Cuántas veces se había detenido Radamanthys junto a su mesa de trabajo para entablar conversación bajo cualquier pretexto? El feroés había mostrado interés por él desde el momento en que se conocieron, primero en forma de relación puramente laboral, más tarde amistosa y, desde hacía meses, de manera más... sexual. Kanon tenía mucho que ver en eso. Él no había sido capaz de corresponder a la evolución de sentimientos de Radamanthys en todo ese tiempo, pero sí de utilizarlo como un más que aceptable reemplazo para suplir a Saga.

–No te veo muy convencido... –Radamanthys lo arriesgó todo, estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, a morir matando. En cierto modo quería que Kanon se mostrase transparente. Solo así podría acabar con el fantasma de Saga, que no dejaba de revolotear sobre sus cabezas–. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de otra persona? ¿Quizás...

« ¿Quizás de tu hermano gemelo? » No se atrevió a preguntarlo. No quería obtener “Saga” por respuesta.

–No es eso... –Kanon mintió. Por supuesto que estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, y mucho menos a pronunciar las cuatro pecaminosas letras de su nombre–. Me gustan muchas cosas de ti, y creo que tú y yo podríamos llegar a algo, pero... solo es que... necesito un poco más de tiempo.

–Kanon, te seré sincero. –Radamanthys agarró una de las cadenas que sostenía el columpio y se agachó junto a la rodilla de su amigo–. Si es tiempo lo que me pides, quizás no... –Lo jugó todo a una carta. Si Kanon le ponía las cosas difíciles, él no sería menos. Quería comprobar hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar su amigo para liberarse de “su amor prohibido”–. Quizás no es buena idea que el jueves finja ser tu novio delante de tu madre. Hay algo que me impide hacerlo, porque siento que no quiero fingirlo, que realmente quiero serlo.

Aquellas palabras sonaron como una declaración de amor en los oídos de Kanon. Se asustó, porque nunca imaginó que la frívola propuesta que formuló mientras comían Mousakás apenas cinco horas antes llegase a tanto. Era cierto que él y Radamanthys se llevaban bien, formaban un excelente dúo de trabajo, y además habían compartido algún que otro momento íntimo, aunque sin llegar a más que a rozarse, a besarse o a meter la cabeza entre sus respectivas piernas, pero todo eso no podía augurar la idea que el rubio acababa de plantear. Kanon no estaba en absoluto preparado para afrontar una relación sentimental con alguien que no fuera Saga. Ya no. Lo había intentado varias veces, y todas habían fracasado. Quizás meses atrás habría sido capaz, a punto estuvo de serlo, pero dejó escapar la oportunidad incluso después de abandonar el piso que compartía con su hermano. Pero ya no.

–Sin embargo... –Radamanthys continuó su argumento–. Siento que hay algo que a ti te frena, algo que no me quieres contar. Lo respeto, pero quiero que también me respetes a mí, y que entiendas que hasta que tú no te liberes de la carga que soportas, yo no podré entregarte lo que pretendes obtener de mí.

Reemplazo. Radamanthys sabía de sobra que él no era más que un trueque que Kanon le planteaba a su vida amorosa. Renunciar a un Saga a cambio de un Radamanthys. ¿Sería aquello posible? El feroés no tenía idea de la manera en que se había fraguado la singular relación que existía entre los gemelos, ni cuánto tiempo llevaban transitando por el espinoso jardín del incesto; tan solo percibía que el enredo entre ellos era más complicado de deshacer de lo que parecía; esto le había quedado mucho más claro después de haber retado a Saga en el Cassiopeia. Aquel hombre había sacado las garras y mostrado los dientes a la mínima provocación, demostrándole que lucharía con uñas y dientes por no perder a su hermano. Radamanthys presentía que tendría difícil la tarea de seducir a Kanon, pero no lo juzgaba imposible. Sabía que, al igual que la mujer que acompañaba a Saga, él también era un pelele al servicio de los gemelos, una víctima cuyo papel en la historia era actuar como cortina de humo ante la sociedad. Y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un peón. Radamanthys prefería girar las tornas y pasar a ser verdugo.

–Entiendo. –Kanon asintió y miró a su amigo–. No era mi intención hacerte sentir obligado a ayudarme. Agradezco tu sinceridad, Radamanthys. –Le costó sonreír, pero lo hizo desde el fondo de su alma–. Ya... ya me las ingeniaré como sea delante de mi madre.

« Si me las he arreglado presentando todo tipo de excusas durante ocho años, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo también dentro de dos días. »

–Gracias por ofrecerte, y... disculpa si te hice sentir mal. Me gustaría que...

 

En otro lado de la ciudad, en el portal de un edificio un tanto antiguo, pero de corte elegante, una muchacha sonreía y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su príncipe azul.

–Ya... Katya. –Saga agarró las muñecas de su acompañante y se liberó del abrazo que lo estaba ahogando–. Hemos llegado adonde dijiste que vives.

«Yo de ti no dejaría volar a ese pájaro y me lo tiraría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Esta misma noche, por ejemplo.» El consejo que Radamanthys le dio en el bar resonó en la alcoholizada mente de Katya, que no dudó un instante en desplegar, de la forma más torpe e inoportuna, sus poco experimentadas artes de seducción.

–Ah, Saga... ¿quieres ver mi casa?

–Otro día quizás...

–Oh... ¿hice algo mal? ¿Es que no te gusto? –Los ojos de Katya destilaban una amalgama de dudas, aturdimiento y somnolencia. Saga acertó en su suposición: la secretaria no estaba acostumbrada a beber más de una cerveza aguada de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, justo después de que Kanon y Radamanthys desapareciesen del Cassiopeia, Katya decidió poner toda la carne en el asador y apostar fuerte pidiendo una pinta de cerveza negra para ponerse al nivel de Saga, que acababa de ordenar otra, aún a sabiendas de que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo en pie.

–No has hecho nada mal, Katya. –Saga trató de restar hierro al asunto. Ella no tenía culpa de nada. Katya era la mujer perfecta... para quien supiese valorar el diamante en bruto que atesoraba en su interior. Lamentablemente, y a pesar de que veía en ella muchísimas virtudes, él no era esa persona.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no...

–Es preferible ir más despacio, ¿no te parece? –Saga puso el freno de inmediato. El efecto de las cervezas había soltado las riendas de Katya y ahora corría como un caballo desbocado. Saga no se equivocó al suponer que aquella recatada y, en apariencia, insegura chica escondía un interior fogoso que clamaba por salir a la luz–. Esta tarde hemos acelerado demasiado las cosas.

–Lo siento... no era mi intención, pensé que... –No supo cómo continuar. Disculparse ante Saga estaba resultando demasiado difícil. Él se empeñaba en señalarla como inocente, pero ella también lo había besado con prisa, invadida por la excitación de imaginarlo suyo, de creerlo realmente el hombre que había idealizado solo con verlo en la consulta. Tenía miedo de que si dejaba escapar a Saga esa noche, no se presentaría otra ocasión para volver a besarlo, para volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

–No te disculpes, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Mintió descabelladamente. Quizás fuese cierto que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, toda la vida por delante, pero ¿juntos? No. Saga era incapaz de tejer un futuro al lado de alguien que no fuese Kanon.

–Te veré el jueves. –Saga posó las manos sobre los hombros de Katya y sonrió con ternura ante unos labios que pedían a gritos un beso de despedida. Pero él no tenía nada más para ofrecer. Esa tarde ya había jugado suficiente con ella–. Te esperaré a las siete junto al ascensor, ¿de acuerdo?

Se marchó calle abajo, cabizbajo, echándose en cara una vez más lo mala persona que era. Deseó llegar a casa, darse una ducha y arrastrar con el agua todos los tormentos que envolvían su vida desde que escribió aquella maldita carta que Kanon tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar en el interior del libro de Ciencias Naturales. Tal vez no cenaría. Tal vez se metería en la cama con el estómago vacío y trataría de dormir. Quizás abrazando los pantalones que llevaba puestos pero que pertenecían a su hermano. Quizás...

 

Sacó las llaves del coche, que aguardaba aparcado unos metros más allá. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y, antes de ponerse en marcha, estiró el brazo para hacerse con su teléfono móvil. Ejecutó la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y escribió unas palabras que borró varias veces, pero al cabo de tres intentos, terminó pulsando la opción de “Enviar.”

 

En la penumbra del Collins, mientras esperaba que el camarero regresase a su mesa con la cerveza que había pedido, Camus consultó la hora que era tras activar la pantalla de su smartphone. Las ocho y media de la noche. Reparó entonces en el icono que mostraba la notificación de un mensaje de chat, de cuya recepción no se había percatado hasta entonces. Todavía faltaba media hora para que Milo llegase a la cita. Seguramente el mensaje lo habría enviado él para, valiéndose de alguna estúpida excusa, volver a decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

“Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.”

« Saga » , pensó el francés. Saga no solía enviar mensajes, tampoco responderlos a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, ni participaba demasiado en los chats de grupo. El hecho de que su amigo recurriese a enviar un texto de ese calibre solicitando atención no auguraba nada bueno.

“Estoy en el Collins. Vente. Milo llegará tarde.”

Diez minutos después, Saga hacía aparición en el pub irlandés y buscaba a Camus con la mirada. Lo halló sentado en una mesa junto a la que solían elegir cuando se reunían todos los amigos. Se aproximó a él y lo saludó mientras ocupaba la silla vacía que había justo delante.

–La he cagado, Camus.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A Kanon. –Soltó un bufido y se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Hmm... –El francés se cruzó de brazos.

El enredo de los gemelos llamaba a su puerta una vez más. A Camus le parecía increíble que después de tantos años continuasen así. En cierto modo, le resultaba difícil ser la única persona en el mundo que conocía el secreto de aquellos dos. El tiempo pasaba y la acumulación de confesiones por parte del gemelo mayor pesaba cada vez más. Camus había prometido a Saga no contar nada a nadie, aunque alguna que otra vez había tanteado la idea de dejar escapar pequeñas pistas durante conversaciones con Milo, para comprobar si éste se olía algo de lo que ocurría con respecto a sus idénticos amigos.

Saga resumió en apenas dos minutos, pero con todo lujo de detalles, lo acontecido desde que su madre exigió conocer a sus actuales parejas, hasta que vio marchar a Kanon del Cassiopeia junto a Radamanthys. Hacía años que entre él y Camus no existían secretos con respecto a la relación que mantenía con su hermano, y tampoco en lo referente a cómo ambos intentaban detener aquella locura. No podía haberlos, puesto que el francés los pilló in fraganti una vez en el cuarto de la limpieza de la residencia de estudiantes de la universidad, en una situación de difícil disimulo e imposible justificación. Desde entonces, Saga no encontró otra vía de salida que no fuese la de confiar en Camus.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que tu psicóloga tiene razón. –Camus se refirió a lo que Saga le acababa de contar. Irene Kalmas había llegado a la conclusión de que la relación entre los gemelos era digna de considerarse estable. Él lo veía del mismo modo.

–¿Tú crees?

–Estoy absolutamente convencido, Saga.

–Kanon no piensa igual.

–Tu hermano es tozudo, pero ya se dará cuenta. Entiendo su reserva, pero acabará rindiéndose a la evidencia.

–No sé cómo vamos a salir de este atolladero, Camus.

–En eso no puedo ayudarte, lo único que puedo decirte es que no podéis seguir así por más tiempo. Tenéis que sacar algo en claro pronto u os volveréis locos. –Suspiró y señaló el bolsillo de Saga con la cabeza–. Más locos. ¿Cuánto volviste a tomar tranquilizantes, Saga?

–No lo sé, hace un par de meses.

–Déjame adivinar. –Camus se acarició la barbilla, imitando a uno de esos inspectores de novela negra que tanto le gustaban–. Justo después de que Kanon se marchase de vuestra casa, ¿verdad?

Saga no tuvo más remedio que asentir. El francés era muy listo y, en ocasiones, él era demasiado transparente. Camus siempre había sido capaz de leer gran parte de la verdad en su rostro y gestos.

–¡Hola Saga! No esperaba verte aquí. –El descarado e inoportuno Milo interrumpió una conversación que a cada minuto que pasaba adquiría un cariz más profundo–. Había quedado aquí con...

–Tranquilo, Romeo, yo ya me largo. –Saga se levantó y cedió el asiento al, como casi siempre, irritante Milo.

–Son casi las nueve, amor. Hoy he sido puntual. –Milo sonrió y consultó el reloj, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver una notificación en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil–. Ah, Kanon me ha abierto un chat. "Necesito que me ayudes, colega. Es a vida o muerte. ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi novio el jueves?" –Leyó en voz alta, sin tener en cuenta la privacidad requerida por el emisor del mensaje–. Tu hermano está loco, Saga. ¿Qué cojon...

No esperó a que Milo terminase la frase. Saga salió corriendo del Collins como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás, dejando a sus dos amigos mirándose el uno al otro con cara de circunstancia.

–Kanon es raro, –Milo miró hacia la puerta del local mientras se sentaba y hacía una señal con la mano al camarero–, pero últimamente Saga se lleva la palma.

 


	16. El martes más largo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**16\. El martes más largo.**

 

[Martes, 21:30]

 

Una bifurcación en la carretera. Una toma de decisión basada en una conexión entre dos almas que en la mayoría de casos resultaba altamente confiable. Un giro de volante y un lugar adónde ir.

Saga se aproximaba al punto en el que debería tomar la decisión más difícil de los últimos tiempos. Desvío hacia la izquierda: su propio apartamento. Desvío hacia la derecha: el nuevo piso de su hermano. Las palabras de Milo leyendo en voz alta el mensaje enviado por Kanon lo pusieron en alerta en el Collins: “ Necesito que me ayudes, colega. Es a vida o muerte. ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi novio el jueves?” ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo entre Kanon y Radamanthys? ¿Acaso el rubio bastardo entrometido ya no estaba dispuesto a participar en el teatro y salvar la papeleta de su gemelo delante de su madre? Sea como fuere, aquel martes apestaba.

 

Amanecer junto a Kanon tras haber pasado la noche juntos después de un mes y medio sin verse. Seducir a Katya para conseguir que accediera a ser su pareja para la tarde del jueves. Ver a Kanon entrar en la consulta de Irene Kalmas y enfrentarse a una inesperada sesión de terapia de choque junto a él. Oír a su hermano renegar de lo evidente en una cafetería y besar su cuello en público antes de despedirse de él. Verlo entrar al Cassiopeia acompañado de Radamanthys. Enrollarse con él en el baño del bar y ser descubiertos por los dueños. Enfrentarse al rubio metomentodo y declararse la guerra mutuamente. Despedirse de Katya sintiéndose el ser más rastrero sobre la faz de la Tierra. Escuchar cómo Milo leía un mensaje de Kanon solicitándole ayuda desesperadamente.

Sí, no había lugar a dudas: habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante ese martes de mierda. Y la jornada aún no había llegado a su fin. ¿Qué más podría pasar para rematar el día?

 

Mientras conducía a velocidad moderada por la carretera que llevaba hacia las afueras de Atenas, Saga trató de pensar tan rápido como le permitían sus confundidas neuronas.  ¿En qué lugar encontraría a su hermano?

«¿ Estará en mi piso? Es posible que... quizás haya una posibilidad de que esta noche busque consuelo en mí. » Accionó la palanca para que el faro de intermitente indicase que pretendía encarrilar el coche hacia la izquierda.  « No, Kanon es orgulloso, estará dolido por culpa de ese malnacido. ¿Para qué va a volver a mi piso? No, no tras el lío del Cassiopeia y mucho menos después de haberle rogado a Milo que se haga pasar por su novio porque Radamanthys le ha dicho que no. Pensará que solo quiero burlarme de él. No querrá verme ni en pintura. »

El indicador trasero del vehículo cesó de avisar la maniobra y no hubo cambio de carril. Todavía quedaban muchos metros para verse obligado a elegir definitivamente una opción de desvío.  Saga barajó varios escenarios y contempló un amplio abanico de decisiones y alternativas que Kanon podría haber tomado para combatir la frustración.

« ¿Estará en su piso? Es lo lógico. Se habrá encerrado allí para sobrellevar su enfado. No creo que quiera ver a nadie, y menos a mí, pero aún así podría ir y... quizás se deje consolar... por mí. » Intermitente hacia la derecha. Cambio de carril con pleno convencimiento. El desvío que llevaría a Saga a casa de Kanon estaba cada vez más cerca.

“Quizás se deje consolar...” Asió con más fuerza el volante y abrió los ojos sorprendido por la revelación que le provocaron sus propias palabras.

«Consolar.  La consola. » Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.  « Con las prisas, el día en que se mudó, Kanon no se llevó la consola a su nuevo piso y no volvió a buscarla. ¿Y cual es la manera en que canaliza sus frustraciones? Jugando a la consola. Además, él todavía conserva una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento. »

 

Lo llaman conexión gemelar. Intermitente hacia la izquierda y ligero acelerón para colarse entre dos coches en la última oportunidad que se le presentó para coger el desvío a tiempo. Dirección: su propio piso.

 

Saga dejó el coche mal aparcado en el recinto reservado para los vehículos de residentes en el edificio, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente recibiría reprimenda por parte de algún vecino. Se aseguró de cerrarlo y corrió hacia el interior del bloque de viviendas. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos e introdujo la llave a toda prisa en la cerradura. Entró a trompicones en casa, se detuvo en seco bajo el umbral de la puerta del salón y lo vio.

Kanon estaba mal sentado sobre el sofá, con las piernas flexionadas como los indios y un botellín de cerveza entre los muslos, apoyado contra su ingle. Se encontraba absorto y entregaba su total atención a lo que se sucedía en la pantalla del televisor. En la mesa baja que había delante del tresillo reposaban tres o cuatro botellines más, algunos de ellos ya vacíos, y una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta de forma descuidada, de la que sobresalían migajas amarillentas que se habían perdido en el camino entre la mesa y la boca de su hermano. Kanon agarraba el mando de la consola con las manos pringadas de aceite y sal de los snacks, con fuerza, como si ejercer presión sobre él garantizase la victoria en el videojuego.  « Por todos los dioses, Kanon, estás irresistible. Quiero abrazarte, quiero que follemos ahí mismo en el sofá, quiero jugar a la consola y beber cerveza contigo hasta la madrugada, como en los viejos tiempos. » Saga enlazó  enseguida aquella sucesión de pensamientos y deseos de dudosa moralidad con la interrumpida sesión que iniciaron en el baño del Cassiopeia antes de ser descubiertos por el italiano y el sueco. Desde la puerta, avanzó medio aturdido y con paso lento hacia su gemelo. Tragó saliva, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y no pudo evitar acalorarse cuando Kanon apartó los ojos de la pantalla y sus irises verdes lo miraron desde debajo del flequillo revuelto. Se había recogido la larguísima cabellera azulada en una improvisada suerte de moño mal hecho; la camisa desabrochada dejaba al descubierto su torso y estaba descalzo y en calzoncillos. Los pantalones y calcetines habían quedado miserablemente abandonados en el suelo cerca de la puerta, junto al par de zapatillas de las que también se había despojado a marchas forzadas, sin molestarse en desatar los cordones.

–Coge esto y calla. –Kanon manipuló algunas opciones en el videojuego, le tendió el segundo mando de la consola a Saga y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en el sofá–. Necesito matar a alguien esta noche, pero es ilegal, así que tu Fighter es el candidato perfecto.

Saga asumió el papel de segundo jugador y, tras quitarse los zapatos y aflojarse el cinturón para estar más cómodo, tomó asiento a su lado. Kanon se acomodó en el sofá e invitó a su gemelo a dejarse vencer en el modo de juego para dos combatientes.

–Te toca manejar al rubio ese –masculló sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

«Radamanthys», pensó Saga al ver al luchador que Kanon había seleccionado para él. Al atar cabos, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas la risa que amenazaba con romper (o quién sabía si agravar) la hostilidad del momento. «Quiere que maneje yo al rubio para matar a la personificación virtual de Radamanthys. Sabe que soy malísimo jugando al Fighter Combat y me ganará por K.O. todas las veces que quiera.»

Pasaron una hora liberando tensiones a través de sucesivos enfrentamientos. Por orden expresa de su hermano, Saga se vio obligado a controlar todo el tiempo al luchador rubio, pero no le importó porque, con el paso del tiempo, el estado de exaltación de Kanon se fue apaciguando. Saga pudo comprobarlo en el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, éste le pedía patatas fritas y dejaba que su mano se aproximase con un par de snacks que cazaba directamente con la boca, rozando de manera inconsciente pero excitante las yemas de sus dedos con los labios, sin perder en ningún momento el hilo del combate. Lo mismo pasó con la cerveza. Saga sostuvo varias veces la pequeña botella mientras Kanon daba sorbos sin desviar la vista de la pantalla. Como no podía ser de otro modo, mientras hacía las veces de embelesado sirviente, su rubio personaje recibía una somanta de palos por parte del luchador que manejaba Kanon, ayudándolo a satisfacer sus ganas de venganza.

–¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! –Al terminar el duodécimo combate, Kanon soltó el control de la consola, que cayó abandonado a su suerte entre sus muslos, y echó la cabeza y los brazos hacia atrás en el sofá. Había ganado todos y cada uno de los duelos, pero ya no hallaba placer en vapulear a aquel triste personaje–. Suficiente por hoy.

Estiró las piernas y se puso en pie, comenzó a recoger las botellas y migas de patatas fritas desperdigadas por encima de la mesita y se llevó todo lo que pudo cargar de una vez a la cocina mientras Saga seguía sus movimientos con la mirada desde el sofá. Al volver para recoger más, encontró a su gemelo en la misma postura en la que lo había dejado: recostado en el tresillo y agarrando todavía el segundo mando de la consola.

–¿Y? –preguntó Kanon, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

–¿Y qué? –Saga alzó la vista y miró a su hermano desde el asiento mientras recorría su silueta de abajo arriba.

–¿No vas a preguntar qué hago aquí? –Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, marcando el hueso de la cadera bajo la tela de los bóxer, en una visión que se antojó irresistible a ojos de Saga.

–Hm... –No supo qué decir. Si abría la boca, quizás su gemelo montase en cólera y acabaría marchándose por donde había venido. Y él no quería eso.

–Ha sido el martes más largo de mi vida, Saga, jodidamente largo. –Kanon deshizo la postura y se inclinó para coger de la mesita el último botellín de cerveza que quedaba. Habló del tirón, sin mediar pausa para dejar opción a intervenir–. Ha sido agotador, han pasado demasiadas cosas. Y para colmo, después del Cassiopeia todo se fue a la mierda. Y no por nuestra culpa, ¿sabes? –Señaló a su hermano con el dedo índice mientras sostenía la botella con la misma mano–. Estoy bien jodido, Saga, no voy a tener pareja para presentarle a mamá el jueves. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me importa una jodida mierda lo que piensen ella y papá. Estoy harto de gilipolleces. De las suyas y de las del resto del mundo, pero sobre todo de las nuestras.

Sin añadir nada más, Kanon se sentó a horcajadas sobre Saga y lo besó en los labios mientras dejó que éste sujetase sus caderas con las manos para evitar que sus piernas, solo vestidas por los bóxer que llevaba puestos, resbalasen.

–Yo estoy jodido, pero dime una cosa, porque a lo mejor tú todavía estás a tiempo de salvarte. –Se acomodó mejor sobre Saga, que aprovechó para afianzar el agarre llevando las manos a sus nalgas–. Dime una cosa... os vi en el bar. Parecía que... –Interrumpió su discurso para dar otro sorbo a la botella de cerveza que todavía sostenía–. Dime... ¿tú y... la secretaria...?

Un beso para silenciar al mundo fue lo que Kanon obtuvo por respuesta. Un beso tras otro, seguidos por caricias que Saga iba regalando a lo largo de su espalda tras la retirada de la camisa que el mismo Kanon había desabotonado con anticipación, al llegar al piso hecho una furia. Por su parte, Kanon compensó la estimulación con ligeros roces de nariz que dibujaban sensualmente la línea de la clavícula de Saga y que provocaron el estremecimiento de ambos.

–Entre Katya y yo no hay nada, pero ella sí vendrá el jueves. Por lo menos así mamá se quedará calladita durante una buena temporada.

Fingir lo contrario y hacerle creer a Kanon que sí había algo entre ellos carecía de sentido. No valía la pena recurrir a la mentira para obtener celos a cambio. El mismo día en que Radamanthys le había declarado la guerra, éste había optado por retirarse, dejando el camino despejado; además, el recuerdo de los insípidos labios de Katya se había esfumado de su memoria en el instante mismo en que los besó por última vez en el Cassiopeia. Volvían a ser solo ellos dos.

–Le pedí a Milo que me salve del marrón, pero todavía no me ha contestado al mensaje. –Confesó Kanon.

« Lo sé » , estuvo a punto de decir Saga, pero se contuvo, al considerar peligroso que Kanon supiese que su desesperada petición había sido leída en voz alta delante de él y de Camus en el pub irlandés. Si quería que las cosas saliesen bien, Milo debía conservar la vida al menos hasta el jueves por la tarde.

–Confía en él, te ha salvado de más de una. –Acertó a decir Saga.

–Supongo que Milo es de fiar... –Kanon dudó un instante, pero enseguida recordó que conocía a Milo desde la escuela, y éste siempre había estado a su lado en los malos momentos–. Por cierto, y cambiando de tema... ¿Vamos a por un par de rondas más? –Sugirió–. Mañana no pienso ir a trabajar. No tengo ni putas ganas de verle el careto a Radamanthys.

–Por supuesto. –Aceptó el mayor sin pensarlo dos veces–. Secundo la idea.

Saga se movió en el sofá y alzó con las caderas el peso de Kanon, a quien había vuelto a agarrar por los glúteos en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, lo suficiente para insinuar aquello que tenía en mente, pero en esa ocasión la conexión gemelar pareció no funcionar.

–¡Eh, eh! ¡¿Qué haces, Saga?! –Kanon se levantó de un salto y se sentó en el asiento de al lado, apresando el control virtual entre ambas manos para procurarse una nueva sesión de videojuego de luchas. Acto seguido miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de malicia y añadió–. Dije que vayamos a por otra ronda, sí, pero del Fighter Combat.

Antes de que Saga pudiese replicar, Kanon estiró una pierna y golpeó uno de sus hombros con el pie en actitud rebelde y cizañera, sin tener en cuenta que éste podía ser interceptado. Así fue, Saga asió el tobillo de Kanon y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sin soltar el mando de la consola, el gemelo menor se retorció en el sofá con intención de liberarse sin éxito. Mientras, Saga elevó la pierna apresada y aprovechó para inclinarse hacia Kanon. Retiró la parte de tela del bóxer que estorbaba y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la cara interna del muslo desnudo, desde la rodilla en dirección a la ingle, mientras su mano hacía lo propio acariciando la cara exterior. El furtivo recorrido finalizó con un leve y travieso mordisco que dejó claro que la propuesta de “segunda ronda” a la que se refería continuaba en pie.

–De acuerdo, tendrás un par de rondas más de Fighter Combat, Kanon, pero luego... –Saga le dedicó una penetrante mirada color esmeralda y señaló con la cabeza la puerta que daba acceso a la zona de habitaciones–. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que cierto par de entrometidos interrumpió esta tarde en el Cassiopeia. ¿Qué te parece la idea de hacer doblete esta noche, Kanon? –Lanzó un beso al aire en dirección a su hermano que, sin dudarlo un instante, le devolvió el gesto en clara respuesta de aceptación a la excitante propuesta–. Mañana yo tampoco pienso ir a trabajar.

 


	17. Ecuación e incógnitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**17\. Ecuación e incógnitas.**

 

[Miércoles, 2:00 am.]

 

–Saga...

La voz de Kanon rompió el silencio de la habitación. Hacía rato que la oscuridad había albergado la primera ronda de una nueva reconciliación, de otro reencuentro, de la escritura del capítulo que daba continuación a la historia en la que ambos decidieron embarcarse. La voraginosa necesidad de saciar el hambre de volver a ser dos y uno al mismo tiempo había dado paso a un mar de caricias que en ese momento se declaraba en calma. Kanon y Saga descansaban sobre el colchón después de haber entregado el alma para sellar un pacto que para ambos se declaró más que necesario. La semana no había alcanzado aún su meridiano y ya habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas que orbitaban casi todas entorno al mismo punto: la relación sentimental que mantenían de espaldas al mundo. Los días que estaban por venir se antojaban igual de frenéticos y tensos que el que acababa de extinguirse, o quizás más, porque la visita de su madre al día siguiente los sometería a un duro examen que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de aprobar. A esas alturas, el apoyo mutuo jugaba un papel primordial. Saga y Kanon eran más conscientes que nunca de que el teatro que interpretaban desde hacía años delante de cualquiera podía ser descubierto al fin. El desenlace: impredecible. Pero en ningún caso no auguraba ser un camino de rosas. Salir indemnes de la batalla que se desencadenaría a posteriori sería prácticamente imposible. Las consecuencias derivadas de todo aquello podrían ser nefastas y también podrían llegar a provocar un cataclismo familiar. Por eso habían decidido que, si iban a caer, lo harían juntos.

 

Kanon enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Saga, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho. Saga dibujaba círculos entorno al ombligo de Kanon, e interrumpía los dulces movimientos solo para ascender y descender unos centímetros por su abdomen, con la intención de continuar provocando sensaciones con toques juguetones. Kanon no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la segunda roda prometida horas atrás, pero ahora se le antojaba urgente despejar la incógnita de la ecuación que ambos formaban.

–¿De verdad crees que podemos considerarnos una pareja estable? –Kanon tragó saliva y miró al techo, a pesar de que la oscuridad le impedía ver qué había a su alrededor–. Suena tan extraño...

–Hm... –Saga dejó escapar una risa ahogada–. Suena extraño, pero... sí lo creo. Visto desde...

–Quizás era yo quien no quería verlo. Cuando Irene lo afirmó en la consulta... de manera tan directa... con tanta seguridad... me asusté. –Kanon giró la cabeza y hundió los labios y la nariz en la cabellera de Saga–. Reconozco que, por muchos años que pasen, sigo estando asustado. Tengo miedo de todos, no puedo evitar estar continuamente pensando en si el mínimo gesto que se dé entre nosotros puede hacer saltar la alarma... no sé si otras personas leen la verdad en nuestros comportamientos sin que nos demos cuenta.

–Eso es difícil de saber, Kanon.

–Sin ir más lejos... –Continuó el gemelo menor–, esta tarde en el Cassiopeia, cuando nos pillaron los dueños, temí que salieran corriendo a contarles a todos los clientes que había dos gemelos enrollándose en el baño. Me quedé paralizado, no fui capaz de reaccionar...

–Yo también tengo miedo. –Admitió Saga–. Pero intento convivir con él y lucho para que cada vez me importe menos. No puedo dejar que la sensación de sentirme observado, juzgado... forme parte de mi día a día.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –Kanon apretó los labios antes de confesar uno de sus mayores temores–. A veces imagino que se lo decimos a mamá y papá. Y entonces mi imaginación se desborda en forma de avalancha de escenas en las que nos gritan, nos insultan... y nos dejan de querer. Me aterra la idea de que alguien fuera de nosotros dos llegue a saber...

« Camus sabe lo nuestro, Kanon. » Una vez más, Saga fue incapaz de confesarle a su gemelo que había alguien más que conocía su secreto. El francés lo sabía no porque fuera su mejor amigo, ni porque hubiera ido corriendo a contárselo, sino porque los descuidos tienen su repercusión, y el día menos pensado, en el lugar menos indicado, Camus vio lo que jamás debió haber visto. Cuando días más tarde Saga habló con él para aclarar lo sucedido, y no tuvo más opción que confiar en que guardaría el secreto, Camus dijo lo mismo que Irene. «Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Saga, pero yo me arriesgaría a decir que tú y tu hermano formáis una pareja estable.»

«Por más que nos empeñemos en negarlo, Kanon, somos una pareja estable.»

–Pero al mimos tiempo... –Kanon continuó argumentando, ajeno a los pensamientos reveladores que se descubrían de nuevo en la mente de Saga– querría gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntos, que joda a quien joda somos pareja. Joder, “pareja estable” –Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido–. Es que suena más raro dicho por nosotros que por tu psicóloga... –Kanon rió, se escabulló como pudo de debajo de Saga y ambos rectificaron su postura. El mayor pasó a quedar boca arriba mientras el otro se colocaba de lado. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, Kanon descargó el peso de uno de sus muslos sobre las piernas de su hermano y reclamó atención frotando la pelvis contra su cadera. La mano de Saga no tardó en llegar para posarse sobre aquel tramo del cuerpo de Kanon que tanto le gustaba acariciar–. “¿Second Round, Saga?”

La risa traviesa que el gemelo mayor dejó escapar actuó como respuesta y se anticipó a la continuación de una actividad similar a la que había ocupado la primera parte de la noche en aquella habitación. La única diferencia es que los papeles se invirtieron durante el momento cumbre, que llegó tras una nueva tanda de juegos, besos, caricias, y sábanas revueltas que precedieron a la sincronización de sendos orgasmos. Después de que sus cuerpos se desplomasen por segunda vez sobre el colchón, llegaron más de ocho horas seguidas de sueño reparador.

 

[Miércoles 11 am.]

 

–Echaba de menos esta cocina. La de mi piso es tan... minúscula. –Kanon frunció los labios en señal de desagrado–. Y además forma parte del salón. Un día cociné pescado para cenar, se me quemó y estuvo oliendo durante dos días.

El gemelo menor revolvía huevos en la sartén mientras Saga llevaba las tazas de té a la mesa, las colocaba una frente a la otra y regresaba junto a la encimera para acercar dos platos a su hermano. En menos de un minuto, sendas piezas de loza lucían adornadas con un par de huevos revueltos y lonchas de jamón.

–Esto tiene buena pinta. –Saga miró a su hermano y sonrió. Echaba de menos los desayunos que preparaba. A pesar de que se levantaba antes y Kanon lo hacía con el tiempo justo para llegar puntual al trabajo, Saga solía demorarse en la ducha. Para cuando acostumbraba a salir del baño, Kanon ya se había desperezado, acicalado y vestido, y solía encontrarlo en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Saga tenía por costumbre abstraerse bajo el chorro de agua tibia, y no podía evitar demorarse unos minutos que hacían que él y Kanon terminasen saliendo de casa al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que, a juzgar por la media hora de diferencia con la que se levantaban, todo apuntaba a que Saga podía llegar a marcharse a trabajar bastante antes.

Llevaban años conviviendo juntos, pero algo que no dejaba de sorprender a Saga era que casi nunca se percataba de cuándo Kanon se colaba en el baño para acicalarse mientras él se remojaba al otro lado de la mampara. Por las mañanas, y a pesar de levantarse como un zombi, el gemelo menor solía ser sigiloso y más desenvuelto de lo que dejaba entrever su estado de letargo. Excepto cuando irrumpía en la ducha reclamando un espacio, algo que a Saga también le gustaba hacer cuando era Kanon quien se bañaba. En momentos como ese, nadie sabía qué podía pasar, pero sí era fácil adivinar que ambos llegarían tarde a cualquier parte.

–Hmm... –Saga sacudió la cabeza y viró el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia planes de futuro a corto plazo–. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Ya que ninguno de los dos hemos ido hoy a trabajar habrá que buscar una manera de pasar el día. Son las once de la mañana.

–Buena pregunta. –Kanon levantó la vista del plato y lo miró con ojos curiosos –. Lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar nuestras empresas y contarles alguna excusa para no estar en nuestros puestos.

–Podemos fingir que estamos enfermos, con fiebre, y que no pudimos llamar hasta ahora.  –Sugirió Saga.

–No sé si nos creerán, pero bueno, qué importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. –Kanon cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su oficina. Sonrió con malicia mientras se establecía la comunicación, como cuando de niño hacía alguna travesura. Saga se lo quedó mirando, recordando las veces en que su hermano había recurrido a inventar alguna treta similar para faltar a clases en el instituto y engañar a sus padres para que los dejasen quedar en casa solos mientras ellos se iban a cumplir con sus jornadas laborales. Acto seguido, Saga hizo lo mismo. Alcanzó su smartphone y envió un mensaje a su compañero de trabajo para anunciar que se había puesto misteriosamente enfermo la noche anterior. Enfermo de amor y de sexo. Enfermo de Kanon.

–Ah...

Saga frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación al ver que la expresión pícara que mostraba el rostro de Kanon se convertía en una de absoluto terror. Le pareció que su hermano incluso palidecía. Ante la desconcertante imagen, alargó el brazo y posó la mano sobre el antebrazo de Kanon, en clara demostración de apoyo.

Kanon pasó saliva y cruzó una mirada con Saga. De todas las personas de la oficina que podían haber descolgado el teléfono, tuvo que ser precisamente Radamanthys.

–Ah... Radamanthys, verás... –Kanon forzó un tosido, carraspeó y agravó la voz, hablando lento y pesado. Trató de presentar su excusa y hacerla parecer válida–. No he ido a trabajar porque estoy enfermo... –Volvió a fingir que tosía–. Ayer debí resfriarme mientras estuvimos en el parque y... ya sabes, el mes de marzo es traicionero, piensas que llega el calor primaveral pero en realidad... –Hizo una pausa para oír lo que su compañero añadía a la conversación–. Sí, ha sido una noche muy movidita, no he pegado ojo por...

« Por pasármela jugando a videojuegos, bebiendo cerveza y follando con mi hermano. »

–...por la fiebre. –Continuó inventando la historia que, a juzgar por el tono de voz de Radamanthys, parecía convincente–. Me subió a cuarenta grados y aún ahora no baja de treinta y ocho y medio. Estoy que me caigo. –Llegó una nueva pausa en la que Kanon oyó cómo el feroés le deseaba una pronta recuperación–. Sí, lo sé, mañana no faltaré.

Saga endureció la mirada. A pesar de tener a Kanon delante, no pudo evitar sentir que la molesta aura del rubio con acento británico había cargado el ambiente. Radamanthys era compañero de oficina de su gemelo, y pasaban muchas horas trabajando en conjunto mientras él se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, encerrado en una cabina desde la que expendía tickets que daban acceso al Museo de la Acrópolis, durante media jornada en el para nada relajado turno de mañana. Turistas, jodidos turistas, tan desagradables como Radamanthys, que todo lo exigían y de todo se quejaban en un inglés rudimentario, contaminado por lenguas que no llegaba a comprender.

–Agh, ya está. –Kanon soltó el teléfono como si quemase, apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa y se impulsó hacia atrás en la silla, haciendo que las dos patas delanteras flotasen en el aire–. Se lo ha tragado.

Saga lo vio sonreír con el rostro de nuevo relajado. Su gemelo había pasado un mal rato, pero al parecer, la excusa planteada había surtido efecto. Lo vio levantarse, coger los platos y tazas y meterlos en el lavavajillas. Poco después, desde la puerta de la cocina, Kanon le dedicó una mirada avispada y directa que invitaba a seguir sus pasos. Saga se levantó y llegó al salón justo para ver a su hermano de pie examinando la estancia, con los brazos en jarra y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

–Veo que tienes el piso bastante limpio y ordenado. –Kanon giró la cabeza justo en el momento en que Saga colaba los brazos por los huecos que dejaban los suyos y lo abrazaba por detrás .

–Sí, no será necesario perder horas haciendo limpieza general.  –Saga se alegró de haber mantenido la casa limpia a pesar del desánimo por el que se había dejado envolver en el último mes y medio–.  Mamá lo encontrará decente.

–Creo que podríamos pasar por mi apartamento para recoger las cosas que me llevé.  –Kanon lanzó la propuesta, planteándola como una actividad a tener en muy cuenta para ese día–.  Cuando mañana salga de la oficina no me dará tiempo a pasar por ahí, hacer la maleta y volver aquí antes de que llegue mamá. La gracia está en que cuando ella llegue, sigamos viviendo juntos. Mejor hacerlo hoy. –Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Saga y lo miró – . Lo que resta de mañana es mío. La manera en que pasemos la tarde me da igual. –Sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mostrándose abierto a cualquier sugerencia que pudiera ofrecer su hermano–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? Tú eliges.

–Hmm... me gustaría ir a la playa, comer en un restaurante, ir al cine... –Saga liberó una de sus manos, abandonando la cintura de Kanon y se revolvió el pelo de la nuca, bajó la vista y volvió a interceptar la mirada de su gemelo–. Quiero... que pasemos el día juntos.

 

[Miércoles 12 am.]

La primera vez que estuvo allí ya le había parecido un piso pequeño, minúsculo en comparación con el que compartía con Kanon desde que se licenciaron y dejaron atrás la etapa universitaria. Sin embargo, esta vez, el paso de Saga por ese lugar no fue tan fugaz e imprevisto, y pudo fijarse en muchos más detalles que en la otra ocasión. No podía creerlo, el martes había sido tan largo que parecía mentira que justo el día anterior hubiera dormido allí en la misma cama que su gemelo después de cuarenta y cinco días sin verse.

–Esto a la bolsa negra. –Todavía arrodillado ante los cajones inferiores del armario, Kanon tendió un par de pantalones a Saga, que se encontraba a poca distancia de él, sentado en el suelo entre maletas y bolsas. Enseguida cogió las prendas y las metió en el lugar indicado–. Ya está todo.

–¿Ya? ¿Todo? –Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido. No hacía ni veinte minutos que habían llegado al piso-escape de Kanon y al parecer ya habían empacado todo lo que éste se había llevado en su huida–. ¿No hay nada más?

–Nada más. Dejé muchas cosas en casa. ¿No las viste? Si hasta me dejé la consola.

El gemelo menor se puso en pie, cerró el armario y ayudó a Saga a incorporarse. Éste se quedó inmóvil frente a él, taponando la salida de la habitación, y pensando en que, en realidad, desde que Kanon se había marchado, él no había osado entrar en su cuarto. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido desde ese mismo día que Kanon volvería más pronto de lo que en aquel momento supuso.

–Casi dos meses fuera de casa, Kanon. –La voz del gemelo mayor sonó apagada, triste–. ¿Por qué?

–Quería entenderme, Saga. Ponerme a prueba de una vez por todas para ver si realmente podía vivir sin ti el resto de mi vida.

–Dime, ¿estuviste viviendo con Radamanthys todo este tiempo? Aunque... –Dudó un instante–. Cuando vine el lunes por la noche él no estaba aquí...

–¿Crees de verdad que estuve viviendo con él? –Kanon cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho y alzó las cejas. No dejaba de causarle sorpresa el mar de dudas en el que Saga podía ahogarse a veces.

–Sí. No. Una parte de mí me dice que sí. La otra que no.

–¿Y mis ojos qué te dicen?

El abrazo en el que se fundió con Kanon habló por Saga y despejó por fin otra de las incógnitas que contenía la extravagante ecuación que formaban. Kanon recordó el abrazo que su hermano le había dado en la cafetería el día anterior, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que en ese instante él sentía lo mismo que Saga. Las palabras que su gemelo se había atrevido a decir delante de otros clientes acudieron a su mente en el momento clave: «¿estás seguro de que estás mejor sin mí? Porque yo... porque yo no estoy mejor sin ti.» No. Evidentemente Kanon no estaba mejor sin Saga. Casi dos meses fuera de casa y una sesión de terapia de choque con Irene Kalmas habían sido suficientes para comprobarlo.

 

[Bip, bip]

Kanon hizo caso omiso a la notificación de recepción de mensaje de chat que acababa de recibir. Ya lo leería más tarde. En ese momento, nada era más importante que corresponder la proximidad en que lo había envuelto su hermano. En su interior, Saga agradeció que Kanon no se hubiese escabullido de entre sus brazos para desviar su atención al maldito aparato que rompía el silencio que se había instalado, de forma grata e indispensable, en aquella minúscula habitación.

[Bip, bip]

Sin embargo, varios sonidos más siguieron al anterior, y convirtieron en inncesaria la tarea de verificar la identidad del remitente. A medida que se repetían los molestos zumbidos se incrementaba la crispación que causaban en los gemelos que, con cada nuevo tono, afianzaban más el abrazo, como si con ello consiguieran dejar de oírlos.

[Bip, bip]

–Es Milo. –Kanon masculló antes de frotar la cabeza contra el cuello de Saga–. He de silenciar las putas notificaciones del infierno. Como me jode que no sea capaz de decirlo todo en un párrafo y enviar un solo mensaje. –Kanon interrumpió los besos que comenzó a buscar en los labios de Saga solo para añadir una última puntualización antes de que éste reclamase su boca de nuevo–. Ya los leeré luego.

 

“Hey tío, siento no haber respondido ayer. Tenía que hablarlo con Camus.”

“Explícame mejor eso de fingir ser tu novio mañana.”

“No entiendo una mierda, colega.”

“Últimamente haces cosas muy raras, tío.”

“:(”

“Si me lo explicas bien casi seguro te ayudaré.”

“:)”

“Ah, por cierto, le he dejado a Aioria el videojuego que me prestaste en navidad.”

“No te importa, no?”

“:p”

“Bueno, imagino que estarás muy liado en el trabajo, ya me contestarás cuando puedas.”

“Sayonara... baby.”

“xD”

 


	18. Una realidad alternativa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**18\. Una realidad alternativa.**

 

_–Hmm... me gustaría ir a la playa, comer en un restaurante, ir al cine... –Saga liberó una de sus manos, abandonando la cintura de Kanon y se revolvió el pelo de la nuca, bajó la vista y volvió a interceptar la mirada de su gemelo–. Quiero... que pasemos el día juntos._

 

[Miércoles, 14:00h]

 

El muro del paseo marítimo soportó el peso de sus cuerpos cuando posaron en él los codos. Observar el mar era una de las pasiones de Kanon, una de las que gratamente había contagiado a Saga. Desde hacía años, contemplar las aguas del océano desde un lugar alto o distante, se había convertido en una actividad sencilla, relajante y placentera que les unía en todos los sentidos. Algunas veces, siendo adolescentes, cuando iban con sus padres a pasar el verano a Tesalónica, bajaban a la playa al anochecer, cuando ya no quedaba apenas gente en la arena. Entonces se alejaban de la orilla para internarse en el mar, bajo cuyas aguas se tomaban de las manos, aún a riesgo de que alguien pudiese verlos e interpretar lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. En anteriores ocasiones, cuando eran niños, habían dejado colgar los pies desde lo alto de ese mismo muro solo para realizar la cuenta atrás antes de que las olas rompiesen cerca de la orilla para tornarse espuma. Kanon solía acertar la mayoría de veces, pero pronto, y aunque casi siempre resultaba imposible predecirlo con total exactitud, Saga se acostumbró a anticipar también la mecánica del mar agonizante.

 

Ese mediodía de finales de marzo, gozar de un par de agradables horas paseando por la playa, ataviados con ropa de primavera y gafas de sol, había supuesto un remanso de paz para ambos. Necesitaban ver frente a sí un horizonte de serenidad al que aferrarse, mientras permanecían uno al lado del otro, después de la estresante época de altibajos que recientemente habían vivido, y en la que los dos habían tenido que batallar contra las dudas, los celos y las infidelidades pactadas y perdonadas, pero en el fondo indigeribles.

Ahora por fin, gracias a quien menos lo esperaban, y mediante un modo que jamás habrían imaginado que sería el adecuado, los dos tenían las cosas claras.

Inmersos en la terapia de choque propuesta por la psicóloga Irene Kalmas, ambos caminaban juntos en la misma dirección por el espinoso camino que habían elegido transitar. Contra viento y marea.

 

–Conozco un buen restaurante cerca de aquí. –Saga, que permanecía todavía apoyado sobre el muro, giró la cabeza y miró a Kanon, que se había erguido para recogerse el cabello en una coleta a ras de nuca. Contempló a su hermano mientras éste continuaba oteando a los barcos que navegaban mar adentro, y que desde donde ellos estaban parecían miniaturas con las que podrían jugar los niños.

–¿Cual? –El menor de los gemelos deseó que no se tratase del mismo en el que el día anterior había compartido una fracasada cita con Radamanthys. Todavía estaba dolido con su compañero de trabajo y, a decir verdad, prefería olvidar que había intimado con él, y que incluso se había rebajado a rogarle ayuda solo para obtener un “no” por respuesta.

–“Naxos” –respondió Saga.

Por fortuna no se trataba del mismo lugar, puesto que Kanon y Radamanthys habían degustado una exquisita  _Mousakás_ en un restaurante llamado “Hydra”, situado cerca de allí. Por suerte, Saga no tenía los mismos gustos ni las mismas manías que el feroés.

 

Minutos más tarde, los gemelos se encontraban en la zona de espera del restaurante, aguardando a que el camarero les señalase cual de las múltiples mesas de la terraza podrían ocupar. La indicada fue una que estaba junto a la barandilla del balcón, y desde la que se podían apreciar unas magníficas vistas. El lugar era muy acogedor: las mesas blancas contrastaban con las sillas azules, la fachada estaba adornada con macetas de las que colgaban plantas y flores, y en varios puntos de la pared había platos en los que algunas talentosas manos habían pintado, en conjunto con unas creativas mentes, escenas de la vida cotidiana, valiéndose de los más vivos colores.

–Mira. –Mientras avanzaban entre las demás mesas en dirección a la suya, Saga llamó la atención de Kanon para decirle que unos metros más allá había otro par de gemelos acompañados de dos niños pequeños–. Esos podríamos ser nosotros en un mundo paralelo, en una realidad alternativa. –Sonrió.

–Ja, sí, casados y con hijos. –Kanon acompañó la risa de su hermano, pero añadiendo un ápice de sarcasmo que no molestó a Saga.

–Bueno, en los universos paralelos puede ocurrir de todo. –Saga se colgó de sus hombros y le susurró al oído, muy cerca de su oreja, tanto, que la rozó con la punta de la nariz–. Quizás en una realidad alternativa  el incesto homosexual entre gemelos... –Tras decir las palabras prohibidas de modo en extremo sugerente, volvió a alzar la voz– ...quizás en ellos no esté mal visto.

 

El menú del día, consistente en una ración de D olmadakia y otra de Souvlaki, fue servido ante cada uno, acompañados por una ensalada griega para compartir. Para beber: una botella de vino tinto. Manjares a los que ambos calificaron como “dignos de un banquete del dios Dioniso.” Antes de marcharse a atender a otras mesas, el camarero se despidió de Saga y Kanon deseando que la comida estuviese a su gusto y que su estancia en el restaurante resultase de lo más agradable.

 

Minutos después de empezar a degustar los platos, y a pesar de que el molesto “bip, bip” sonó varias veces y al unísono en los teléfonos móviles de Kanon y Saga, los dos omitieron las notificaciones de los mensajes recibidos en el grupo “Familia” de una popular aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Solo cuando quiso aprovechar una pausa entre bocado y bocado, Saga sacó su smartphone del bolsillo y comprobó los mensajes de chat que había recibido. Al leerlo, la expresión de serenidad y alegría que venía manteniendo desde por la mañana cambió a una de preocupación.

De nuevo había llegado la hora de tratar un asunto importante que había quedado aparcado desde que llamó su madre para darles la noticia.

–La boda de la prima es en Tesalónica. En la casa de la playa. –Leyó el texto y vio a Kanon soltar un bufido a pesar de que estaba masticando carne de brocheta. Sabía que tenía el don de interrumpir las más bellas ensoñaciones de su hermano, dándole un mazazo en la cabeza con todo el peso de la realidad, y que esto solía exasperar a Kanon, pero aún así se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. Cuanto antes zanjasen el asunto de la boda, mejor para los dos–. Hay quinientos kilómetros hasta allí. –Calculó la distancia mentalmente–. Tardaremos al menos cinco horas en llegar si vamos en coche.

–¿Prefieres que vayamos en avión? –Kanon estaba más pendiente de comer que de prestar atención a un tema que no le interesaba lo más mínimo–. A mí no me importa cómo vayamos. De hecho, tampoco me importa si no vamos.

–Hmm, volar es una opción, la más rápida, de hecho. –Saga cogió el último dolmades con dos dedos, pero antes de llevárselo a la boca detuvo su mano, sosteniéndolo a medio camino entre el plato y sus labios–. El vuelo dura menos de una hora. Eso nos permitiría pasar más tiempo con los chicos en el cumpleaños de Mu, tomar el último avión del viernes y llegar a Tesalónica por la noche, o incluso podemos volar el sábado por la mañana antes de la boda. Pero... –Saga esbozó una sonrisa pícara y miró a Kanon de forma sugerente–. Si te soy sincero... prefiero viajar cinco horas por carretera contigo.

El gemelo menor aceptó la propuesta sin necesidad de emplear la voz. Le bastó con entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios a modo de beso lanzado al aire que no llegó a materializarse del todo, para dar a entender lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, medio minuto más tarde, su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo.

–Qué asco de boda. –Una mueca de disgusto apareció en sus labios–. En serio, no tengo ni putas ganas de ir. Se supone que los invitados serían solo padres y tíos, nada de primos, joder.

–Bueno, mírale el lado positivo... –Saga no pretendía ponerse de parte de su prima, pero sí intentó sacarle partido a la situación.

–¿Me puedes decir cual es el lado positivo de ir a una boda?

–Pues... suelen celebrarse en lugares a los que normalmente uno no va, se suele comer comida de categoría a la que uno no acostumbra a aspirar...

Saga relataba todos los aspectos buenos que, según su opinión, acompañaban a una invitación de boda, pero Kanon no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de verle el lado positivo.

–Además... –El gemelo mayor soltó los cubiertos y tomó la muñeca de su hermano. Al notar el agarre, Kanon alzó la vista del plato y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con el par de idénticos irises que no se cansaba de mirar–. Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a la casa de la playa. ¿No te apetece volver?

Por supuesto que le apetecía regresar allí, pero no en esas circunstancias. La casa de la playa a la que se refería Saga era un chalet que sus padres habían comprado a medias con sus tíos cuando ellos y sus primos eran apenas unos niños. Allí pasaron muchos veranos, allí disfrutaron de multitud de juegos y construyeron castillos de arena junto al mar. Allí crecieron. Allí se besaron por primera vez. Y allí se acariciaron las manos del mismo modo en que lo estaban haciendo ahora sobre la mesa del Naxos.

–Nos pued... –Kanon bajó la vista para no continuar viendo los ojos de Saga, que imploraban que ambos fuesen más valientes de lo que podían ser. Acto seguido ahogó un suspiro y, con más que asumida resignación, retiró la mano que se había mantenido presa a merced de las tiernas caricias de su gemelo–. Alguien podría vernos.

 

[Una hora más tarde, después de terminar de comer]

 

–Parece que el tiempo está empeorando. –Mientras degustaba el último bocado de Souvlaki, Kanon se estremeció por el frío que le causaba la brisa que se había sublevado en la costa y desvió la vista hacia el mar. Reparó en que las olas se mecían de forma violenta debido a la acción del viento. Se fijó en que el agua avanzaba hacia la playa de forma extraña, como si la marea se hubiese tomado la libertad de crecer a deshora. No pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud ante la demostración de ímpetu que la naturaleza mostraba en aquel momento.

–Diría que va a llover –dijo Saga tras otear el cielo y comprobar que ua maraña de nubes negras se cernía sobre el litoral–. Podríamos aprovechar para ir ahora al cine.

Buena propuesta. Kanon se dejó seducir por la idea. Esa misma mañana su hermano mayor había mencionado que ir al cine era una de las actividades que le gustaría realizar en ese día que ambos habían escogido para disfrutar en estrecha compañía. Kanon asintió, de modo que no hizo falta que Saga insistiese más para lograr convencerlo.

Acto seguido, Kanon sacó su smartphone del bolsillo y consultó la hora, mientras Saga llamaba al camarero para pagar la cuenta con el dinero que ambos habían reunido sobre la mesa. Definitivamente, Naxos había resultado ser un restaurante excelente que reunía dos virtudes: relación calidad-precio y la posibilidad de observar hermosas vistas. No se trataba de un establecimiento de primera categoría, pero era más de lo que ellos usualmente se podían permitir para celebrar un día especial. El trato había sido inmejorable, y la comida se les antojó deliciosa; todavía tenían opción de pedir postre para regalar un capricho a sus estómagos, pero si querían llegar a tiempo para entrar a la sesión de cine de primera hora de la tarde, debían renunciar a él. No les importó, puesto que, desde que eran adolescentes, y siempre que tenían posibilidad, acudían al primer pase de la tarde. La razón principal era que a esa hora solía haber menos de la mitad de público que en una sesión más tardía, y eso les otorgaba la ventaja de poder elegir las butacas apartadas para pasar completamente desapercibidos.

Dado que finalmente optaron por renunciar al postre, ambos acordaron en que merendarían en cualquier cafetería cuando terminasen de ver la película.

 

El cine escogido fue el del centro comercial que quedaba más cerca del apartamento que, tras el regreso de Kanon después de casi dos meses de exilio, de nuevo compartían.

Tras un ameno trayecto en el coche de Saga en el que Kanon casi se durmió, dado que ocupaba la plaza de copiloto, llegaron con el tiempo justo para aparcar el vehículo, dirigirse a la taquilla y entrar en la sala antes de que comenzase la sesión. Por suerte, y como habían previsto, no había apenas cola para comprar los tickets.

–¿Tú pagas ahora y yo la merienda de después? –Kanon jugó la baza de cartas a su favor, a sabiendas de que el importe que abonaría en la cafetería sería inferior al de las entradas.

–Joder, Kanon, no seas rata –dijo Saga en tono reivindicativo–, que tú cobras más que yo. Vamos a medias, como en el Naxos.

Dicho esto, y una vez dentro de la sala, se aseguraron de que escogían un par de butacas situadas en un lugar apartado fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas. Por lo que pudieron apreciar, apenas había treinta cinéfilos que se habían situado en asientos muy distantes entre sí, excepto alguna que otra pareja, en una sala que contaba con cuatrocientas butacas y que, en sesiones más tardías, solía colgar el cartel de “Completo.” Tal vez el resto de personas que asistían a esa sesión, buscasen no ocultarse del resto del mundo para amar con libertad como ellos, sino simplemente apartarse de las grandes aglomeraciones de gente para disfrutar de una buena película con tranquilidad.

 

Poco después de que Kanon y Saga se acomodasen en sus respectivas butacas, las luces se apagaron y los primeros títulos de crédito que servían como introducción a la filmación aparecieron en la enorme pantalla. En ese mismo instante, la mano de Saga se posó sobre el muslo de Kanon y comenzó a dibujar tímidos círculos que iban desde fuera hacia adentro. Mientras, el brazo del hermano menor pasó por encima del respaldo del asiento para acabar dejando reposar la mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

En la penumbra, y al sentirse ignorados por el resto de espectadores, surgieron los primeros roces entre los gemelos, a modo de preludio que anticipaba la marejada de caricias encubiertas y besos clandestinos que se sucederían a intervalos durante el metraje total de la película.

Como tantas otras veces, la oscuridad y la escasa presencia de espectadores en una sala de cine prácticamente vacía, se erigían como las mejores aliadas para darles alas y ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que mantenían en secreto.

 


	19. Son ellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**19\. Son ellos.**

 

–Te digo que son ellos.

–Y yo te repito que viste mal.

–¡Sé lo que he visto, y se estaban besando!

–No digas más tonterías, ¿quieres? Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

–Pero... ¿y si hay escenas post-créditos?

–Te jodes sin verlas, por gilipollas.

 

Tras el intercambio de susurros y desavenencias masculladas entre dientes durante los últimos minutos de película, y en cuanto el desfile de créditos apareció en la enorme pantalla, Camus se levantó, asió a Milo del brazo y tiró de él, arrastrándolo con sigilo por el pasillo que había entre las filas de butacas hasta que estuvieron fuera de la sala.

Ya en el vestíbulo del cine, lo llevó a un rincón y lo apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Entonces, en tono sugerente, le susurró al oído:

–No te metas en lo que no te llaman.

–Pero...

–Tsh... calladito estás más guapo.

Los labios del francés silenciaron a los del griego mediante un beso que hacía honor al lugar de origen del primero. En calidad de galán enamorado al que pilló de improviso que su amante se mostrase tan cariñoso en público, Milo se dejó hacer, y prefirió anteponer el concepto de  _Carpe Diem_ a la extraña sensación que le había provocado ver en la sala de cine, cuando regresaba del servicio, a dos hombres besándose unas cuantas filas más atrás de la que Camus y él ocupaban.

Por su parte, el francés, maldijo su suerte porque Milo había visto bien, demasiado bien.

 

_Si Milo tenía una costumbre que se mantenía a lo largo de los años, era tener que levantarse en mitad de todas las películas que iba a ver al cine, aunque fuese la mismísima trilogía de fantasía épica más aplaudida de la historia. Así pues, en esa ocasión no iba a haber excepción y, tras verse en la obligación de interrumpir el visionado del film para ir al baño, el griego regresó a su butaca dispuesto a no perderse las escenas del final. Sin embargo, cuando quedaban cuatro o cinco filas para llegar a la que le correspondía, le pareció ver dos cabezas cuyos cabellos un tanto alborotados le recordaron a las de dos amigos. A juzgar por la primera impresión y por lo visto, estaban una demasiado cerca de la otra._

_Extremando el cuidado para no ser descubierto, Milo aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos y observó. El primer movimiento que ejecutó fue asomarse ligeramente desde la fila de detrás para ver por encima de los asientos que ocupaban los otros dos. Al descubrir lo que los dueños de las dos cabezas estaban haciendo, llegó el segundo movimiento: abrir la boca con asombro y acto seguido ahogar un suspiro de sorpresa. Ante sus ojos, pero sin percatarse de su presencia, sus amigos gemelos, Saga y Kanon estaban, literalmente, “dándose el lote” en la misma sala de cine a la que él había acudido junto a Camus._

_Tras ser testigo de lo que jamás habría esperado ver con sus propios ojos, Milo retomó la marcha y regresó al pasillo que lo llevaría de nuevo a su butaca. Como si fuera un autómata, tomó de nuevo asiento junto a Camus, fijó la vista en la pantalla y puso todo su empeño en que éste no se percatase del estremecimiento que sacudía cada miembro de su cuerpo._

_–¿Te pasa algo? –El francés no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Para averiguar de qué se trataba, se aproximó a su novio para susurrarle al oído y no molestar al resto de espectadores, aunque éstos se encontraban a varias filas de distancia–. Te noto raro._

_–To-todo bi-bien._

_Camus miró de reojo y examinó a su pareja con atención. Milo ocultaba algo. Desde que había vuelto del baño se había limitado a mirar hacia la pantalla, aunque no parecía prestar atención a la película, porque no se había reído lo más mínimo con los sketches de humor, ni tampoco había saltado del asiento como solía hacer al excitarse con las escenas de acción._

_–Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. –Volvió a insistir. No sería difícil conseguir que Milo hablase cuando se notaba a la legua que ardía en deseos de compartir lo que fuera que le sucedía._

_«_ _No puedo decirle lo que he visto_ _»_ _, pensó el griego._ _«_ _Ese es un secreto que tendré que llevarme a la tumba._ _»_

_–Miloooo... –murmuró en un nuevo intento por sonsacarle información._

_–Estaban besándose. Los he visto._

_–¿Quienes?_

_–Ellos._

_–Ellos quienes._

_–Kanon._

_–¿Kanon? –Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Si la primera letra del nombre que Milo pronunciaba a continuación era la S seguida de la A..._

_–Y S..._

_«_ _No lo digas, Milo, no lo digas._ _»_ _Camus maldijo su suerte igual que el día en que, años atrás, había pillado a los gemelos besándose en el cuarto de la limpieza de la Facultad. Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y deseó no haber oído lo que su novio dijo haber visto._

_–Saga._

_–Habrás... habrás visto mal._

_Camus llevaba más de cuatro años guardando, además de compartiendo con Saga, el secreto de los gemelos, puesto que en su caso, el mayor lo había visto abrir la puerta del almacén, pillarlos en pleno morreo y encubrirlos para que aquel día Milo no los viera. Pero ahora, tanto tiempo después, se sumaba otro problema al asunto: Milo podría comenzar a descifrar la clase de relación que mantenían Saga y Kanon. Dadas las circunstancias, Camus no pudo evitar rememorar algunas amargas situaciones y volver a sentir ciertas inquietudes que experimentó durante aquel período, en el que intentó ayudar a Saga a sobrellevar el peso del pecado que cometía en conjunta complicidad con su gemelo. A Camus no le cabía duda: a partir de ese día se enfrentaría a la ardua tarea de convencer a Milo para que él también mantuviese la boca cerrada y los prejuicios a raya._

 

–¡Hey! Qué bueno veros a vosotros dos por aquí.

Milo y Camus fueron expulsados de su mundo de ensoñaciones para ser devueltos de inmediato a la realidad. Como no podía ser de otro modo, se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de uno de los gemelos, que en un principio no lograron discernir a cual de ellos pertenecía, puesto que eran muy parecidas la una de la otra. A Milo le pareció que había sido Saga quien saludó, mientras que Camus habría jurado que fue Kanon. Solo por el tono jovial en que lo había dicho, y después de reponerse del efecto embriagador del apasionado beso que el inesperado par de hermanos acababa de interrumpir, la pareja de novios fue capaz de atribuir el saludo a Kanon. Al parecer los créditos de la película habían concluido y el resto de espectadores por fin abandonaba la sala.

–¿Habéis venido también al cine? –El gemelo menor se aproximó a ellos, dejando a Saga atrás.

–Eh, no. Nosotros solo hemos venido de compras. –Camus miró a Milo, rogando a todos los dioses para que éste entendiera que la mentira iba con segundas y únicamente con intención de cubrirles las espaldas. No les convenía que los hermanos supiesen que habían estado en la misma sala de cine que ellos–. Vinimos a buscar el regalo de Mu.

–Es cierto, su cumpleaños es el viernes. –Kanon tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se había olvidado por completo de que su amigo cumplía años el veintisiete de marzo–. Nosotros solo hemos pensado en qué podría gustarle, pero todavía tenemos que comprarlo.

–Hola, muchachos. –Saga se sumó al grupo en cuanto llegó junto a ellos. A diferencia de Kanon, él no se había apresurado en acercarse a sus amigos. No es que le molestase haberse topado con ellos, pero sus planes eran pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con su hermano.

–¿Queréis que vayamos a tomar algo? –Kanon lanzó la propuesta sin consultarlo con Saga. No es que estuviese en la obligación de hacerlo, pero al mirar a su igual, notó que éste no se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea–.¿O quizás preferís ir a vuestro aire?

–Oh, sí, vayamos a merendar.

Milo separó la espalda de la pared, se zafó del agarre de Camus y se colgó sobre los hombros de Kanon. Como en los viejos tiempos, los dos amigos iban uno colgado del hombro del otro. Desde la adolescencia, Kanon y Milo se habían llevado muy bien, y podía considerarse que eran casi como hermanos. Atrás quedaron Saga y el francés, que prefirieron seguirlos en su paseo por el centro comercial dejando cierto margen de distancia para poder conversar con tranquilidad.

 

–Saga. –Aprovechando que un escaparate había atraído la atención de Milo y Kanon, Camus trató de captar la de su amigo. El gemelo mayor giró la cabeza para mirarlo y quedó a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir–. Milo defiende a capa y espada que os vio besaros en el cine.

Un suspiro. La respuesta de Saga fue un suspiro.

–Yo no os vi, pero está claro que acabáis de salir de ahí. –Señaló hacia las taquillas–. Intenté convencerlo de que había visto mal, pero él...

–No te esfuerces, Camus. Gracias. –Saga se metió las manos en los bolsillos y guardó silencio durante unos instantes en los que se resignó, y en los que ni siquiera se molestó en enfadarse o en culpar a Milo por haberse ido de la lengua tan pronto. De hecho, veía del todo normal que éste se hubiese apresurado a contárselo a Camus. Al fin y al cabo ellos dos eran pareja y se lo confiaban prácticamente todo–. Esto es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. –Soltó una risa encadenada a un bufido–. A decir verdad, me extraña que haya tardado tantos años en encontrarnos en situación comprometida. Milo nos conoce desde que teníamos trece años, y me parece increíble que nunca haya sospechado nada acerca de Kanon y de mí.

–Milo es muy perceptivo, pero a veces parece incapaz de ver lo evidente.

–Ahí le llevas ventaja. –Saga sonrió a su amigo–. Poco a poco se va sumando gente a la lista de conocedores de “nuestro secreto.”

–¿Quién más lo sabe, aparte de nosotros? –Camus se sintió invadido por la curiosidad. Según hasta donde Saga le había informado, Shura y Aioros no sabían nada al respecto. Tampoco Shaka o Mu–. Aunque Milo... quizás a él todavía podamos hacerle creer que malinterpretó lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo cuando os vio.

–Mi psicóloga también lo sabe. –Saga le golpeó con gesto amistoso en el hombro e inició la marcha hacia el escaparate frente al que se encontraban los otros dos–. Y no creo haya forma de conseguir que Milo se convenza de que no vio lo que evidentemente estábamos haciendo.

 

Camus decidió no moverse del sitio y observar. Desde su posición vio a Saga acercarse a Milo y a Kanon y situarse tras ellos para abrazarlos por detrás. Aquellos tres chicos se conocían desde muy jóvenes, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y a partir de ahora estarían también unidos por un secreto inconfesable. La vida, para gente como él y Milo, homosexuales declarados, se antojaba complicada en el día a día, pero era innegable que para otros, como Kanon y Saga, además resultaba cruel e injusta.

 

–Ya sabía yo que acabarías con la cara pegada a este escaparate. –Saga apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kanon–. Al final acabaremos regalándole a Mu la maqueta del Partenón, bien lo sé.

Mientras tanto, Milo, que se había visto apresado, al igual que Kanon, por el brazo que Saga había pasado por encima de sus hombros, tragó saliva al ver a los gemelos mirarse con ojos que acumulaban un sinfín de emociones contenidas. ¿Cómo podría olvidar que los había visto besarse en el cine si justo ahora los tenía a dos palmos de su cara tan cerca el uno del otro? Con cierto disimulo, miró de soslayo y estiró el cuello lo suficiente para poder ver mejor. Aún así, no consiguió ver la cara de Saga, solo la mata de pelo que caía desde su cabeza. Lo que sí pudo ver con claridad fue la expresión sonriente de Kanon mientras miraba a su hermano. Kanon, el muchacho que había conocido en clase de inglés cuando tenía trece años. Kanon, con quien había jugado al baloncesto en el campo municipal. Kanon, a quien una tarde se le había declarado con un ramo de rosas en la mano, pensando que podrían llegar a ser novios. Kanon, quien lo había rechazado por “no sentirse atraído por los tíos.” Kanon, quien se besaba con su hermano gemelo a oscuras en el cine. Todos eran el mismo Kanon, el amigo que le había solicitado ayuda para que, al día siguiente, aparentase ser su novio delante de su madre. Milo lo entendió todo en un instante. Kanon necesitaba un novio falso porque no podía contarle a su familia que su verdadera pareja era...

–Saga.

–Dime.

–Ah, ¿eh? –Milo se quedó patidifuso. Había pronunciado en voz alta el nombre de Saga, y ahora no tenía excusa que explicase la razón por la que lo había hecho–. Eh, na-nada, que... me ahogas.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero resultó convincente. Saga retiró el brazo de sus hombros y se quedó apoyado sobre el de Kanon. Milo se los quedó mirando de nuevo. Le parecía increíble que aquellos dos fuesen los hombres a los que había visto en el cine, pero al mismo tiempo, y haciendo un repaso exhausto y veloz a los recuerdos que de ellos conservaba de forma más nítida, fue capaz de vislumbrar multitud de momentos en los que los gemelos habían dado a entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que entre ellos había algo más que amor fraternal.

–Joder, como no me di cuenta antes.

–¿Darte cuenta de qué? –preguntó Kanon.

–De que es medio tonto. –Intervino Camus para sacar a su novio del embrollo en que se había metido.

Otra vez había vuelto a pensar en voz alta. Milo no tenía remedio. Conseguir que guardase el secreto de Saga y Kanon a cal y canto se le antojaba a Camus una tarea más ardua de lo que en un inicio previó. Siendo Milo tan bocazas como era, debería ingeniárselas para lograr que no se fuese de la lengua más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Así que, para impedirlo al menos por esa tarde, saltó sobre él y se colgó, literalmente, de sus hombros y pasó las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de su novio. En seguida, Milo se apresuró a agarrarle las nalgas para que no se escurriese y se alejó de los hermanos llevándose al francés a caballito. Como hombre prudente y previsor que era, Camus prefirió que fuese Saga quien le contase a Kanon que Milo ya sabía lo que había entre ellos.

–Qué felices se ven... –La afirmación del menor de los gemelos albergaba cierta melancolía y anhelo debido a que Saga y él no podían mostrar ciertas formas de cariño en lugares públicos. Milo y Camus podían considerarse afortunados.

–Sube.

Kanon miró a Saga, a quien vio inclinar el tronco hacia adelante y extender los brazos hacia atrás. Su hermano sonreía y esperaba a que saltase sobre su espalda para imitar a los amigos que trotaban ya a varios metros de distancia.

–Va, sube, Kanon, que vengan los de Seguridad a decirme que no puedo llevar a mi hermano a caballito.

 

NOTA: Según la RAE: darse, o pegarse, alguien el lote es “Besuquearse y manosearse con otra persona.”

 


	20. Doble sentido (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

** 20\. Doble sentido (I). **

 

Aceptar la propuesta de cenar los cuatro juntos en el apartamento de los gemelos resultó fácil para Camus y Milo. Acostumbraban a reunirse a menudo ya durante la etapa en que todos eran compañeros de universidad, y continuaron haciéndolo al menos una vez al mes desde que se licenciaron. Ya fuera en alguna de sus viviendas o en sus bares y pubs favoritos, los chicos procuraban verse las caras de vez en cuando para no perderse la pista. Sin embargo, las desavenencias fraternales que surgieron entre Saga y Kanon a principios de febrero construyeron una barrera que durante un tiempo los mantuvo apartados del grupo. Por desgracia, hacía un par de meses que no disfrutaban de una velada entre amigos, en la que el simple hecho de pedir un par de pizzas a domicilio y beber algunas cervezas hasta las once de la noche lo significaba todo para ellos.

Era en ocasiones como esa en las que los hilos que entrelazaban sus cuatro vidas se afianzaban entorno a la amistad que compartían y celebraban desde hacía años.

Así que allí estaban como tantas otras veces, sentados a la mesa del salón del apartamento que los gemelos compartían, comiendo, bebiendo e intercambiando anécdotas que provocaban carcajadas mientras sonaba uno de los discos preferidos por los todos. La noche era perfecta, el reencuentro entre Milo, Camus, Saga y Kanon se estimaba del todo oportuno, a pesar de que solo el último mantenía la conciencia ajena al verdadero motivo que había propiciado la reunión: distraer al primero y hacerle olvidar lo que había visto en la sala de cine. O en su defecto, hacerle creer que había interpretado del todo mal aquello que atestiguaba con absoluta convicción.

 

Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que precisamente Milo presentó de nuevo sobre la mesa la tentadora manzana de la discordia.

–A ver si me queda claro. ¿Mañana viene vuestra madre a Atenas y por eso he de hacerme pasar por tu novio? –Miró primero al gemelo mayor y justo después al menor.

–Eso es. –Kanon sonrió mostrando ambas filas de dientes. Su mejor amigo nunca le había fallado, jamás le había negado ayuda en momentos críticos, y confiaba en que en esa ocasión no sería distinto–. ¿Me harás el favor?

A pesar de que el día anterior, cuando Kanon solicitó su ayuda, ya habían hablado entre ellos sobre el asunto, Milo buscó conectar su mirada con la de Camus con el propósito de obtener su definitiva aprobación a la petición de auxilio. Quería contar con la opinión de su pareja antes de aceptar hacerse pasar por la de su amigo.

–No habrá besos ni nada de eso, lo prometo. –Aclaró el gemelo menor, no tan solo para que Camus se quedase tranquilo sino también para que Saga no imaginase cosas raras.

Kanon conocía bien a su hermano y, a pesar de que cada uno era independiente del otro en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, éste no acababa de asimilar el tema de los celos. Saga ya había demostrado en anteriores ocasiones que no encajaba bien el hecho de verlo con otras parejas, del mismo modo en que, aunque jamás lo reconocería, a él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo.

Sin ir más lejos, hacía muy poco tiempo que Saga se había mostrado airado al sospechar que entre Kanon y Radamanthys podía existir algo más que una relación laboral y amistosa. Sin embargo, Kanon no podía culpar a Saga, porque de hecho, si lo pensaba bien, a él tampoco le hacía gracia verlo emparejado con Katya u otras personas, incluso sabiendo que siempre se trataba de una pantomima.

–Camus, Milo –continuó Kanon–, quedaos tranquilos. Como mucho nos daremos algún abrazo o surgirá algún agarre de cintura, pero nada fuera de lo común, puro  _colegueo_ , como siempre. Lo suficiente como para tener contenta a nuestra madre.

Tal planteamiento no supuso ningún inconveniente para el francés, puesto que desde que conoció a Saga, a Kanon y a Milo en la universidad, se había acostumbrado a que los dos últimos se tratasen con familiaridad. Quizás no como hermanos, pero sí como primos carnales. A decir verdad, nunca notó que existieran sentimientos románticos entre ellos, y sí algo que le parecía una bonita relación de amistad duradera en la que abrazarse, darse palmadas en la espalda o colgarse uno del hombro del otro constituían gestos habituales. “Cercanía física entre colegas”, tal y como lo habían llamado en más de una ocasión. Además, el día en que Milo le declaró su amor, éste le explicó que entre él y Kanon no había nada.  _«_ _Lo único que hubo entre nosotros ocurrió cuando teníamos quince años. La cosa no fue más allá de un beso robado de prueba por parte de Kanon, al que no supe reaccionar y que jamás sabré a cuento de qué surgió, y de un intento de ser su novio por mi parte, que fracasó estrepitosamente porque Kanon me rechazó. Ni siquiera me dolió su negativa, porque comprendí enseguida que nuestro destino no era ser pareja sino los mejores amigos._ _»_

–Por mí no hay ningún problema en que finjáis ser pareja. –Camus se dirigió a Kanon, encogió los hombros y se limitó a dar un sorbo a la botella de cerveza–. Pero que conste que la idea de engañar a vuestra madre me parece de todo menos lícita. –Asumió la mirada cargada de reproche que Saga le dedicó, pero aún así quiso reservar la espina punzante para el final, con el único propósito de dejar claro a los gemelos que, a pesar de tener intención de ayudarlos en calidad de amigo, consideraba que había algo turbio en todo ese asunto. Conocía su secreto y lo guardaría para siempre, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a ser partícipe si con ello perjudicaba a terceros.

–¡Eso mismo digo yo! –Milo apuró el bocado de pizza, secundó las palabras del francés y por fin se decidió a plantear la duda que venía intrigándole desde que recibió el mensaje de Kanon–. Voy a ayudarte, colega, pero... ¿puedo preguntar por qué he de hacerme pasar por tu novio?

–Ah... porque... –Kanon miró a un lado y al otro– ...porque mi madre se ha empecinado en conocer a nuestras actuales parejas y... ¡y Radamanthys no podrá venir mañana!

–¿Entonces estás saliendo con él? –Milo alzo las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Eh... sí, claro.

Kanon miró a Saga de soslayo, con disimulo, solo para ver que en los ojos de su hermano aparecía un destello que denotaba cierto grado de suspicacia. Este pequeño detalle tampoco pasó desapercibido para Camus que, al igual que el gemelo menor, temió que Saga no pudiese contener la explosión de celos que, con toda evidencia, venía fraguándose en su interior desde hacía unos meses.

–Y tú, Saga, no sabía que también salías con alguien. –Milo entrecerró los ojos con astucia y desvió la mirada hacia el mayor–. Qué callado os lo teníais. ¿Se puede saber quién es?

Camus lo captó enseguida. Y Saga también, puesto que, horas antes y aprovechando una distracción de Kanon y Milo frente a un escaparate en el centro comercial, el francés le había comentado que el segundo los había visto besarse en el cine. Sí, Milo sabía muy bien cómo hacerse el tonto para sonsacar información y atar cabos sueltos. Y aquella tarde, después de haber pillado a los gemelos en pleno intercambio de besos, tenía bastantes eslabones por conectar en la cadena de acontecimientos que de ellos conocía.

Por ese motivo a Saga se le planteó un doble dilema: por un lado se vio en la obligación de presentar excusa ante Milo, pero además, debía disimular delante de Kanon para ocultar que sabía que éste, al igual que Camus, también había descubierto el pecaminoso secreto que guardaban. De no hacerlo, y con ello permitir que ese bicho continuase lanzando indirectas, solo conseguiría que Kanon matase a su mejor amigo allí mismo.

–Salgo con una chica muy agradable y guapa. –Mintió a medias–. No la conoces. Se llama Katya.

–Katya... ¿Katya? Tienes razón, no conozco ninguna Katya. –Milo apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró al gemelo mayor con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Algo le decía que Saga había maquillado la verdad–. Podrías presentárnosla algún día.

Sí, definitivamente no haría falta que Kanon llegara a enterarse de que Milo había descubierto su secreto y lo matase después. “El bicho” se estaba pasando de la raya, así que el propio Saga decidió que, si éste rebasaba el límite, él mismo haría las veces de verdugo.

–Hmm... –Milo se recostó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra y examinó a los gemelos que tenía delante.

Horas antes los había visto besarse con pasión en el cine, pero ahora los dos afirmaban con rotundidad que tenían pareja, e incluso habían dicho sus nombres y quienes eran. Trató de atar cabos sueltos: recordó que Kanon había aparecido una tarde en el Collins con Radamanthys, pero de la novia de Saga no había tenido noticia hasta ese mismo instante.

Quizás, y tal como le advirtió Camus, había malinterpretado lo que vio durante la proyección de la película. Sin embargo, algo le impulsaba a examinar la otra cara presente en esa misma moneda: conocía a Saga y Kanon desde que los tres tenían trece años, y nunca les había visto con pareja ni ligues hasta que todos alcanzaron el primer curso de carrera en la universidad. Hasta dónde él tenía noticia, las respectivas relaciones que los gemelos habían entablado durante la etapa universitaria no habían durado demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que veía a Saga y Kanon estos estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Por qué hasta los veintiún años no les había conocido ninguna pareja y las que le presentaron jamás duraban más de dos semanas? Además de esa había otra cuestión: hasta cierto punto le parecía normal que los gemelos hubiesen decidido compartir apartamento en la residencia universitaria pero... ¿por qué seguían viviendo juntos años después de licenciarse?

–Algo huele a podrido en Atenas –dijo Milo, achicando los ojos y envolviendo a su voz en un halo de misterio.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –Camus, Kanon, y Saga reaccionaron a la paráfrasis shakespeareana con estupefacción.

–¿Eh? Nada. –Se disculpó y sonrió para restar hierro al asunto. Agarró una porción de pizza que inició el camino hacia su boca y concluyó con la boca llena–. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

En cuanto sus amigos volvieron a bajar la guardia tras asumir que se trataba de otra de sus estupideces, Milo inició una ronda de miradas alrededor de la mesa. Primero dirigió sus ojos hacia los gemelos, que continuaban sentados uno al lado del otro, justo enfrente. Kanon se llevaba la botella de cerveza a los labios mientras Saga masticaba pizza. Justo después le llegó el turno a Camus. El francés era el que más sereno se mantenía de los cuatro. En ese momento, mientras lo escrutaba, se dedicaba a colocarse bien una de las pulseras que envolvía el contorno de su muñeca derecha, esa que le habían anudado como distintivo en el festival de música rock al que acudieron juntos el verano anterior.  « ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estos dos..., eh, Camus? Ya me lo contarás cuando lleguemos a casa. »

Entrecerró los ojos y miró a todos de nuevo. Kanon había dejado la bebida sobre la mesa, Saga había tragado el alimento y ahora miraba cómo la mano de su hermano se posaba en la mesa. Por su parte, Camus se dedicaba a reprimir un bostezo. El reloj que presidía una de las paredes del salón estaba punto de tocar las diez y media de la noche; la jornada había sido larga, los cuatro parecían cansados y al día siguiente debían acudir a sus puestos de trabajo.

« Madre mía, esto me huele a que Kanon y Saga llevan años liados y yo soy el último mono en enterarse. »

–¿Lo saben también Shaka y Mu? –Milo abandonó sus fantasías y conjeturas mentales y volvió a hablar en voz alta, en respuesta a un impulso irrefrenable. Quería saber más y estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, de modo que decidió seguir investigando. Pensó que quizás el hecho de no hallarse en lugar público y verse amparados por la intimidad de su propio apartamento actuaría como incentivo para que los gemelos confirmasen sus sospechas.

–¿Saber qué? –preguntó Saga, que hacía rato que andaba molesto con la actitud detectivesca que había adoptado su amigo.

–Lo vuestro.

Con doble sentido. Milo clavó el aguijón con intención de pinchar en los puntos clave y hurgar directamente en la herida. Planteó la cuestión arriesgándolo todo en base a la sólida amistad que le unía a los gemelos. A lo largo de los años, Saga, Kanon y él habían estado juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, y en esa ocasión también quería demostrarles que podían contar con él. Quizás después de todo no fuese la ocasión idónea, pero no quería dejar volar la oportunidad de desvelar al fin todos los entresijos que existían entorno a aquel misterio. Era hora de conocer la verdad sin tapujos.

Saga ensombreció su semblante, mientras que Kanon alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la pregunta.

–Lo que Milo quiere decir es que si Shaka y Mu saben que tenéis parejas. –Camus frunció el ceño, apretó el cuello de la botella de cerveza que sostenía a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca y dio un toque con la rodilla en la pierna de su novio, que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en la silla al saberse apercibido.

–Ah, no, no lo creo –respondió Saga justo cuando extendía el brazo para, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, procurarse otra porción de pizza–. No se lo hemos dicho.

–Por lo visto a mí tampoco ibais a decírmelo. –Milo volvió a disparar con doble sentido.

Esta vez la advertencia oculta bajo la mesa dolió. Un pisotón de Camus en combinación con una patada de Saga en la tibia apaciguaron los humos de aquel que había traspasado el límite. Con toda probabilidad el puntapié propinado por el gemelo mayor provocaría en su piel la aparición de un horrendo cardenal amoratado que le recordaría que no debía poner a prueba la paciencia de ciertas personas.

–¿Qué cojones os pasa a los tres? –Kanon se alteró. La sospecha que había estado rondando por su cabeza acabó por superar su aguante. Desde hacía rato, sus tres acompañantes no dejaban de actuar de forma extraña–. Tú no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas. –Señaló a Milo y justo después llegó el turno de Saga–. Tú no dejas de lanzarle miradas envenenadas. –Por último se dirigió a Camus–. ¡Y tú te estás comportando de forma muy rara! ¡¿Hay algo que queráis decir o preguntar y no os atrevéis?!

–Todo está bien, hermano, no te sulfures. –Saga rodeó a Kanon con los brazos y acarició su mejilla con una mano. Poner a prueba la reacción de Milo, eso era lo que pretendía. Y efectivamente, al ver otra vez a los gemelos uno tan cerca el uno del otro y en esa situación tan controvertida, Milo abrió los ojos con asombro. Fue entonces cuando Saga pudo apreciar el leve rubor que apareció en el rostro de su amigo y pudo poner punto final al asunto–. Ya, Kanon, ya... no quieren preguntar nada porque no hay nada que nuestros amigos deban saber.

–¡¿Y tú qué coño haces?! ¡Aparta!

Kanon se zafó del agarre de Saga, que enseguida interpretó que no se trataba de un rechazo real sino uno de los tantos fingidos que se daban cuando ambos se encontraban delante de otras personas. No es que Kanon no quisiera que su gemelo lo agarrase de ese modo, pero ser abrazado y ver su mejilla acariciada de esa manera en presencia de sus amigos no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados.

–¡¿Os creéis que soy idiota?! ¡¿Que no me he dado cuenta de nada?! –Kanon inició la acción de levantarse de la silla–. ¡¿Os parece que esta situación no es lo suficientemente difícil para nosotros?!

La turbación se instaló en el gemelo menor al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad vino sucediendo desde que Saga y él salieron del cine y se encontraron con los otros dos. Kanon fue incapaz de mirar a Camus y Milo a la cara. Su vista se posaba en las manos que apoyó sobre la mesa mientras su dignidad rozaba el nivel del suelo. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado, juzgado y con el alma presentándose desnuda frente a sus mejores amigos.  « ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo saben? », se preguntó. «¿Quién más, aparte de ellos lo sabe?» Kanon se vio atrapado en un torbellino de dudas, preso de sospechas y pensamientos negativos que lo llevaron a considerar que la práctica totalidad de los habitantes de Atenas sabían que él y su hermano mantenían una relación incestuosa.

 


	21. Doble sentido (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**21.** **Doble sentido (II).**

 

Kanon quiso salir huyendo de casa y correr hasta desfallecer, dejar todo y a todos atrás, pero la presión en el pecho y los espasmos en el interior de su estómago que advertían indicios de ataque de ansiedad se lo impidieron. Se quedó paralizado, sintió nauseas y tuvo que agarrarse al filo de la mesa para no caerse a causa de la impresión.

Y para colmo, a su lado estaba Saga, que parecía tan tranquilo después de haberse dedicado a seguirles el juego a Milo y Camus. En momentos como ese no podía sino odiar a su hermano. A veces, a Saga parecía divertirle el hecho de saberse co-protagonista de un pecado que comenzaba a ser conocido por demasiadas personas. Porque a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, a Kanon todavía se le antojaba difícil creer que, desde que la relación entre ambos diera comienzo, a su gemelo le resultase tan fácil afrontar la dichosa situación con el desparpajo que a veces lo caracterizaba, y que no tuviese reparo en mostrar ciertos tipos de afecto en público. Para él la cosa no era tan sencilla, pero al fin y al cabo, hacía muchos años que en el cuerpo de Saga cohabitan dos mentes de distinta naturaleza. Saga convivía y luchaba contra una vertiente corrupta y escabrosa que, al parecer, era la que lo ayudaba a soportar el trauma, y que contribuía a que batallar con todos los asuntos referentes al incesto resultase una actividad cotidiana de lo más natural. Kanon, por contra, reservaba los pedacitos de vileza que habitaban en su interior para otras facetas de la vida que nada tenían que ver con perversiones.

 

–Kanon...

No supo por qué, pero en medio de la vorágine emocional que experimentaba, el contacto que le procuraron las manos de Milo resultó ser más eficaz que cualquier palabra de consuelo. Kanon miró sus propias manos que, aún cubiertas por el amistoso y casi paternal gesto, se mantenían temblorosas a causa de aferrarse con fuerza al filo de aquella mesa colmada de botellas de cerveza y porciones de pizza. La voz de su amigo, que únicamente se limitó a pronunciar su nombre, sonó tranquilizadora, como cuando de adolescentes Milo escuchaba sus problemas de enamoramiento y resolvía sus altibajos emocionales sin saber que detrás de todos ellos se escondían cuestiones relacionadas con sus amoríos con Saga.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? –Kanon tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder atisbar a sus amigos entre los cabellos del flequillo que colgaban por delante de sus ojos.

–Eso no importa, Kanon –respondió el francés–. La cuestión es que somos amigos y siempre podréis contar con Milo y conmigo. Os apoyaremos en todo lo que sea bueno para vosotros.

–Je... –El gemelo menor volvió a tomar asiento y se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Dejó reposar la cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados y ahogó un sollozo–. Una situación así, tan terrible como esta... parece tan fácil de asimilar cuando la plantea alguien como tú, Camus.

–Supongo que es cuestión de aceptar la realidad y de acostumbrarse a convivir con ella.

–A juzgar por la serenidad con la que hablas, algo me dice que descubriste el secreto hace mucho tiempo. –La voz de Kanon apenas fue audible–. ¿Me equivoco?

–Me temo que estás en lo cierto. Me enteré cuando todavía íbamos a la universidad.

–Desde entonces han pasado al menos dos años. –Kanon se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se apartó el cabello de la cara antes de ponerse en pie. Los demás lo vieron avanzar unos pasos hasta quedar de espaldas a ellos, apoyado de costado en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina–. Dime, Camus, ¿no sentiste repugnancia al saber que dos de tus amigos, ¡los gemelos!, por entonces mantenían una relación incestuosa y que siguen adelante con ella? ¿Y tú, Milo, no sentiste asco al enterarte? ¿Sientes asco ahora?

– No. No siento asco hacia vosotros, Kanon. Siento lástima.  – Milo se sintió decepcionado, apretó los puños y ese mismo desengaño fue el que le otorgó fuerzas para enfrentarse a Kanon. Se puso en pie y alcanzó al gemelo menor, cuyo ánimo decaído aún reposaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Milo llevaba toda la tarde aguantándose las ganas de exigir explicaciones claras y concisas sobre el asunto. Se trataba de sus mejores amigos, las mismas personas a las que le unía una amistad de diez años, pero ese día había quedado demostrado que ellos no habían depositado su confianza en él.

– ¡¿Por qué diablos nunca me dijisteis nada?! ¡¿Acaso no decís que soy vuestro mejor amigo desde que éramos niños?! ¡¿Es que no confiabais en mí?!

–¡¿Cómo crees que te íbamos a contar algo así!? –Al oír la voz de Milo a su espalda, Kanon se giró con brusquedad y clavó sus irises verdes en los celestes que lo miraban con reproche.

–¡Pues contándomelo, gilipollas! –Agarró del brazo a Kanon, tiró de él para apartarlo de la puerta y le propinó un empujón que lo desplazó tambaleante a unos pasos hacia el sofá.

–¡Oh sí, Milo! ¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil airear secretos como este! ¡Querido Milo de cuando teníamos quince años! ¡¿Sabes una cosa?! ¡Voy a contarte un secreto! –Kanon avanzó recuperando la distancia perdida, agarró a su amigo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeó–. ¡Ya sabes que Saga y yo somos gemelos y estamos muy unidos, ¿verdad?!

–Kanon, te estás pasando. –Advirtió Saga con voz firme, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y lo agarraba por detrás para bloquear sus movimientos y conseguir alejarlo de Milo.

–¡¿Pero sabes que?! –Prosiguió Kanon, haciendo caso omiso a la amonestación de su hermano–. ¡Estamos taaan unidos que siempre que tenemos ocasión dormimos juntos, nos besamos con lengua y a veces hasta follamos!

–¡Si hubierais confiado en mí lo habría entendido! –Milo aprovechó que Saga se hallaba justo detrás de Kanon para mirar con indignación a sus dos amigos y con ello demostrarles que se había enfadado. Se zafó del agarre de la prenda propinando otro empujón al gemelo menor, esta vez en el pecho y con más fuerza, haciendo tambalear a los dos hermanos–. ¡Os habría apoyado en todo desde hace años!

Ante el cariz agresivo que tomó la discusión, Camus optó por hacer con Milo lo mismo que Saga acababa de hacer con su gemelo. Si no aplacaban la ira de sus respectivas parejas, Milo y Kanon corrían el riesgo de perder el control y acabar enzarzados en una pelea que a nadie resultaba conveniente.

 

Tan pronto como los impulsos de los dos amigos confrontados se vieron limitados, el silencio se instauró entre los cuatros durante varios minutos. Permanecieron enfrascados en sus respectivos pensamientos, dudas e inquietudes, mientras cada uno procuraba recuperar la compostura, la serenidad, y hacerse a la idea de que la realidad de su amistad estaba siendo sometida a duras pruebas. La realidad y el escenario sobre el que se interpretaba la relación entre sus cuatro vidas había cambiado por completo desde ese momento y para siempre.

–Milo, Camus. –Kanon inhaló profundo y, al hallarse un poco más tranquilo, tomó asiento en el sofá, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza de nuevo entre sus manos–. Me parece increíble que ninguno de los dos haya montado una escena tildándonos de seres abominables, que todavía estéis aquí y no huyendo mientras maldecís nuestros nombres escaleras abajo.

Saga compadeció a su hermano. Tras ser descubiertos, él había tenido la fortuna de contar durante años con la complicidad de Camus a la hora de hablar abiertamente con alguien acerca del tipo de relación que mantenía con Kanon, pero su gemelo no había corrido la misma suerte. Kanon había vivido en una burbuja en la que solo ellos dos tenían cabida, no había exteriorizado jamás sus sentimientos ni se había sincerado con ningún amigo de manera transparente. Saga se maldijo por no haberle contado tiempo atrás que Camus conocía el secreto. Consideró que con aguantar sus lamentos y confesiones, el francés tenía más que suficiente, y que, sumar por aquel entonces las penurias de Kanon a la conciencia de un amigo habría significado abusar de su confianza. Solo ahora Saga fue consciente de que en aquel momento tomó una decisión errada, y que Camus habría aceptado de buen gusto ayudarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, tal y como en la actualidad venía haciendo su psicóloga. Al fin y al cabo, tanto Camus como Irene Kalmas compartían el mismo punto de vista: él y Kanon constituían una pareja estable. Por otro lado, Milo también tenía razón. Si hubieran confiado en él desde el principio, quizás los ocho años de secretismo habrían sido más llevaderos para ambos. Pero... ¿qué par adolescentes se arriesgarían a confiar su más preciado y pecaminoso secreto ante nadie, por muy amigo que fuese?  « Teníamos quince años, joder, no pudimos contárselo a nadie. Esa clase de cosas no se pueden contar a no ser que te descubran y la evidencia hable por sí sola », concluyó Saga para sus adentros. «A duras penas pude confesarle a Camus que lo que había visto aquel día fue real. Y por entonces ya tenía veinte años. »

–Vuelvo a repetir, Kanon... –Las palabras del francés sacaron a Saga del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido. Lo vio levantarse y alcanzar a su hermano junto al sofá, posar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros e incitarlo a levantarse y hablarle cara a cara–. Somos amigos.

–¡Joder, Kanon! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! –Milo también se aproximó al tresillo, en el instante mismo en que su amigo se ponía en pie. Al pasar junto a Saga lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, forzándolo a acompañarlo hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos–. ¡Somos amigos! ¡¿No?!

 

El impetuoso abrazo de oso que Milo les dio a los tres, y que casi provocó la caída de los cuatro al suelo se compensó con creces cuando éste preguntó a qué hora debía personarse al día siguiente en el centro comercial para ayudar a Kanon.

–A las seis... –respondió éste con voz acongojada.

Los gemelos no pudieron contener por más tiempo la emoción y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Después de todo, Milo era su mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido, y Camus se había presentado también en sus vidas para realizar la misma labor de comprensión.

 

En tal tesitura, amparados por el calor de los brazos cuyo apoyo jamás perderían, Saga y Kanon comprendieron que cada vez que habían necesitado la ayuda de Camus y Milo, éstos nunca les habían fallado, y que jamás lo harían.

–Gracias, muchachos.

–Gracias por todo.

 

Volvieron a tomar asiento en las sillas que habían ocupado durante la cena y se abastecieron de una ronda adicional de cervezas. Después de la tormenta que se había desencadenado minutos atrás, aún parecía quedar ánimo para retomar el disfrute de la noche.

–Por cierto, Milo... ¿Desde cuánto hace que lo sabes? –Kanon jugueteó con la boquilla de la botella que apresaba entre sus manos–. No me digas que lo sabes desde que teníamos trece años porque por entonces Saga y yo todavía no...

–Yo... –Milo se rascó la nuca–. Yo me acabo de enterar de lo vuestro esta misma tarde.

–¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –Kanon alzó la cabeza hacia atrás como impulsada por un resorte y clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo.

Saga miró a los demás de reojo y apartó la vista de inmediato. Prefirió continuar observando tal y como Camus hacía y mantenerse firme en su decisión de pasar desapercibido sin mostrar intención de intervenir a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

–Sí, bueno... –Milo se armó de valor para iniciar la confesión, asumiendo el riesgo que conllevaba verse azotado por el temperamento de su amigo en caso de que éste desencadenase su ira–. ¡Os vi besaros en el cine! Fue ahí cuando... ¡joder, Kanon! ¡Aún estoy en shock! Haberos visto en ese plan me ha... ¡Me ha dejado loco, tío!

–No es para menos... –El intento de Saga por permanecer al margen, finalmente se vio frustrado al ser incapaz de contener por más tiempo las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta y que clamaban por salir. A pesar de que su gemelo no había dado más muestras de hostilidad, tomó a Kanon por el hombro como medida de prevención antes de que éste saltase de la silla para atacar la yugular de Milo. Acto seguido extendió su argumentación–. Lo que nos extraña es que no fueras el primero en darte cuenta. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos trece años. –No dejaba de sorprenderle lo perceptivo que Milo podía llegar a ser para algunas cosas y lo despistado que era para darse cuenta de tantas otras–. Kanon y yo comenzamos con esto a los quince y tú... –Suspiró y agarró la botella de cerveza con la que llenaría su estómago en cuanto la confesión alcanzase su cenit–. Tú siempre estuviste ahí con nosotros. En cada clase del instituto, en la universidad, en los bares, en excursiones y viajes y...

–¿Y crees que no me di cuenta de nada hasta ahora porque todo tenía doble sentido? Tal vez tengas razón, Saga, pero... –En cuestión de segundos, Milo recopiló muchos recuerdos que atesoraba con respecto a los gemelos y, ahondando en lo más profundo de su mente, llegó a comprender multitud de pequeños gestos que en su momento le habían pasado desapercibidos, pero que su subconsciente había asimilado con naturalidad–. Pero a decir verdad, Saga, Kanon... quizás lo que ocurrió durante tantos años fue que yo ya había asimilado vuestra relación desde el principio, de tal manera que jamás hizo falta que me diese cuenta de nada. Simplemente... vuestro amor, vuestros roces y disimulos, vuestro secreto... siempre estuvieron ahí. Y creo que en el fondo “siempre lo supe.”

 


	22. Camino sin retorno

**22\. Camino sin retorno.**

 

Hacía rato que Milo y Camus se habían marchado escaleras abajo con intención de regresar a su casa. En cuanto perdieron de vista a sus amigos, Saga y Kanon se apresuraron a recoger los restos de la cena que habían desperdigado por encima de la mesa del salón. No podían dejarlo desordenado, puesto que, después del día de escaqueo laboral que acababa de concluir, a la mañana siguiente ambos debían volver a cumplir con los horarios impuestos por sus respectivas empresas y no tendrían tiempo de dedicar atención a la limpieza del apartamento antes de que su madre llegase de visita por la tarde.

Así pues, uno se encargó de recopilar en una bolsa las botellas de cerveza vacías, mientras el otro recogía las porciones y restos de pizza que habían descartado consumir. En un pispás, los gemelos hicieron desparecer todos los desperdicios depositándolos en los respectivos cubos de basura indicados para cada tipo de reciclaje.

Poco después, el reloj del salón anunció la proximidad de la media noche, de modo que la siguiente acción que consensuaron llevar a cabo fue prepararse para ir a dormir. Lavarse los dientes y otros quehaceres cotidianos que precedían al descanso se sucedieron durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que por fin, Kanon y Saga se dejaron caer sobre la preciada cama que volvían a compartir con sumo gusto.

A pesar de ser finales de marzo, la temperatura ambiente aquella semana había correspondido a un período cercano al verano más que al inicio de la primavera; en la calle hacía fresco y apetecía llevar chaqueta, pero en el interior de las casas la sensación térmica variaba debido al calor acumulado en los anteriores días. Los gemelos se acostaron sin camiseta, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones que utilizaban como prendas de dormir y tapándose con una fina sábana de entretiempo.

::

No era la primera vez que notaba el pene de su hermano abrirse paso entre sus nalgas en mitad de la noche. Cada vez que adoptaban la postura de la “cucharita” para dormir, aquel que envolvía al otro en un abrazo que extralimitaba lo fraternal, tarde o temprano acababa por llamar a la puerta de lo prohibido, aunque no hubiese interés manifiesto en terminar retozando entre las sábanas.

Era a lo que se referían como “instintos básicos.”

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué cifras marcaba el reloj, y a pesar de que la alarma del despertador sonaría a las seis y media de la mañana, no le dieron importancia a si aquella noche dormirían más o menos horas. Ambos decidieron rendirse a la evidencia: se habían aguantado las ganas de follar durante los casi dos meses que habían vivido separados, y sabían perfectamente que se avecinaba un período de desfogue de sensual sexualidad en el que, sin lugar a dudas, recuperarían el tiempo perdido. Si era necesario hacer el amor una vez al día durante varias semanas, lo harían. Se turnarían. Eran dos al fin y al cabo, y tanto a Saga como a Kanon les gustaba dar y recibir de su respectivo gemelo.

Era a lo que se referían como “intercambio equivalente.”

::

Por eso, minutos atrás, al notar en sus propias carnes el bulto que asomaba entre las piernas de un profundamente dormido Kanon, Saga se arrastró unos centímetros por sobre el colchón para eliminar la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su hermano hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de él. Durante la fugaz maniobra, procuró que el abrazo que lo apresaba desde atrás no se rompiese. Buscó evitar a toda costa que Kanon se estremeciese y pasase a darle la espalda para seguir durmiendo. Saga no quería, de ningún modo, que el brazo derecho de su gemelo abandonase la posición que había adoptado alrededor de su cintura.

Haciendo acopio de la paciencia requerida para la ocasión, tomó el tiempo necesario para contorsionar levemente su tronco sin provocar una reacción adversa en su igual y estiró el brazo hacia atrás hasta apresar con la mano el trasero de Kanon. Como si de una garra se tratase, Saga hundió los dedos en la carne ajena y movió su pelvis hacia atrás hasta que sus glúteos tomaron posesión entorno al miembro erecto de su ya... no tan dormido hermano.

Traicionando al silencio que traía consigo la noche, Kanon aproximó los labios a la oreja de Saga y le susurró al oído:

–¿Tienes ganas de...

–Estás tardando. –Masculló.

No hizo falta más. Kanon dejó libre la cintura de su hermano y desplazó el brazo hacia adelante y en descenso, en busca de otra zona de su cuerpo que demandaba alarmante atención. En cuestión de pocos segundos, su mano demostró gran habilidad para deshacerse del molesto pantalón de pijama de cuadros que su gemelo utilizaba para dormir.

–Parece que ya lo tenías todo premeditado, hermanito. Está muy... –Kanon dejó escapar una risa maliciosa en la oscuridad al notar que el pene de Saga hacía minutos que se había erguido como asta de bandera–. ¿Esperaste mucho hasta que me desperté?

–Hmm... –Gruñó el mayor–. Si no te llegas a despertar habría tenido que hacerme una paja, imbécil. –Saga habló entre dientes, quejicoso, y volvió a mover las caderas hacia atrás, deslizando el culo para insertar aún más el pene de Kanon entre sus nalgas–. Prefiero que me masturbes tú, y estás tardando.

En el cerebro de Saga la petición sonó tajante como una orden, pero el de Kanon lo procesó como un ruego desesperado que le permitiría tener a su gemelo a completa merced. Sin dilatar más en el tiempo el ansia de su hermano mayor, Kanon se bajó el pantalón lo estrictamente necesario para extraer el ansiado “objeto de deseo” demandado.

Acomodó su miembro entre las carnes de la retaguardia de su igual y comenzó a mover la pelvis adelante y atrás, entrando y saliendo de entre ellas, rozando en círculos el área del perineo y el exterior del ano de Saga. Un par de veces oyó cómo éste expulsaba suspiros que alcanzaban la libertad después de haberse ahogado en su garganta. Fue entonces cuando Kanon jugó a pretender insertar la punta del glande en la acogedora cueva en cuyo interior tantas veces lo había perdido de vista.

–Kanon... métemela ya. –Exigió el mayor.

–¿Así, sin condón?

–No hace falta. –Saga se preguntó si su gemelo estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia o si solo pretendía retrasar el momento de alcanzar el clímax.

–Después querrás correr a la ducha...

–Lo que quiero es que te corras adentro. –Interrumpió la advertencia y movió las caderas una vez más, dejando patente la imperiosa necesidad de ver su lujuria saciada–. Y en caso de que quiera lavarme después, te arrastraré conmigo y te follaré bajo el chorro de agua.

–Deben ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada...

–¡Cállate ya, Kanon! –Saga contuvo y ahogó la sucesión de gritos y reclamaciones que, de haber arrancado desde su garganta en volumen más alto, habrían alertado a más de un vecino chismoso–. ¡¿No te das cuenta de que mañana a esta misma hora tendremos a mamá durmiendo en casa, dormiremos separados y no podremos hacer esto?!

–Ah, joder, no me lo recuerdes. –Masculló el menor.

–¡Agárramelo más fuerte, joder!

Así lo hizo. Kanon aferró con mayor entrega la mano entorno al pene de Saga y retomó de manera más intensa el subir y bajar al que lo había sometido instantes atrás. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro de gozo, Saga reconoció para sus adentros que, en los casi dos meses de separación, había echado en falta el frecuente contacto físico que venía manteniendo con su gemelo desde la adolescencia. Mientras Kanon gemía a su espalda y se deshacía en placer al igual que él, Saga tomó consciencia de que la ausencia de su hermano menor había amenazado con pasarle una amarga factura en forma de excesiva e incontrolada auto-medicación para paliar el estrés y la ansiedad que le provocaba verse solo en el apartamento que habían compartido desde que se graduaron en la Universidad. Por dichos motivos, en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias, que les permitían ser libres una vez más en la intimidad, Saga agradeció a todos los dioses existentes que la vida le diese otra oportunidad para recuperar a Kanon.

Tenerlo de nuevo a su lado significaba tanto para él...

Que Kanon desatendiese su miembro por un instante, lo agarrase por las caderas con firmeza y lo voltease para dejarlo boca abajo sobre el colchón y penetrarlo con ímpetu lo significaba todo para Saga.

Por eso se dejó hacer: alzó el trasero para facilitar la incursión del pene de Kanon en su interior, arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gozó de cada una de las embestidas, entradas y salidas rítmicas que siguieron y que se prolongaron durante minutos que no mereció la pena contar sino simplemente vivir con intensidad.

Como si esa noche fuese la última en la que tuvieran oportunidad de disfrutar de aquella manera.

Por eso, cuando el semen de Kanon inundó “su caverna” y comenzó a escurrirse entre sus piernas, y comprobó que el suyo propio rezumaba dejando huella sobre la cama, una parte de Saga no quiso acceder a desprenderse de la esencia, sino que deseó conservarla adentro durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, la otra mitad de su mente reaccionó con celeridad y halló la solución perfecta que le permitiría no renunciar al placer que le suponía darse una ducha en mitad de la noche y seguir manteniendo el semen de Kanon en su interior.

Así pues, impulsó su cuerpo aparentemente agotado tras el sexo hacia arriba y hacia atrás para liberarse del peso de su hermano. Lo tomó de la muñeca y le instó a abandonar la cama para seguir sus pasos.

A pesar de la advertencia que su hermano mayor había proferido acerca de fornicar en la ducha, Kanon se sorprendió al verse arrastrado hacia el baño por un Saga brusco que contrastaba con el gemelo que se había mantenido en estado manso desde que se reconciliaron. A decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, que la parte ruda y beligerante de Saga no afloraba a niveles como el que acababa de presenciar. La última vez que lo vio comportarse de ese modo tan primitivo había sido precisamente en el lugar al que se dirigían.

::

Los gemidos que Kanon y Saga emitían prácticamente al unísono mientras se mecían en un vaivén sincronizado se diluían en el fluir de la cascada de agua que brotaba del grifo que el gemelo mayor había colgado a toda prisa en el soporte de la pared. Mientras Saga se encargaba de ultimar los detalles técnicos, Kanon aceptaba la inminente llegada del que sería su turno de actuación pasiva. Antes de que su hermano se diese la vuelta para agarrarlo por las caderas, se colocó en posición de receptor y apoyó los brazos con firmeza contra las baldosas para no perder el equilibrio. Excitado por la idea del placer que estaba por experimentar, abrió las piernas para recibir al hombre por cuyo amor correspondido había realizado la apuesta más arriesgada de su vida.

Mecidos por el fluir del chorro de agua que acompasaba la sensual danza sincronizada que servía como prolegómeno al acto sexual, los dos rememoraron el episodio más reciente sucedido hacía más de cuarenta y cinco días, durante el cual y en ese mismo cubículo, habían dado rienda suelta a la lujuria que los había asaltado una mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Saga sonrió complacido al comprobar que esta vez Kanon no se resistía lo más mínimo, que le dejaba recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta la queja que había expresado minutos antes, la misma que lo había impulsado a reclamar horas de sueño a las que ahora renunciaba por propia voluntad.

Dejándose llevar por los deseos y estímulos que su hermano menor despertaba en todos sus sentidos, Saga mordió la oreja de Kanon con ternura y tiró de ella antes de posar los labios en su quijada con intención de descender hacia la clavícula. En ese momento, Kanon estaba tan sumido en el placer que le provocaban las manos del mayor: una aferrada entorno a su pene y la otra dibujando círculos con las yemas de los dedos entorno a uno de sus pezones y tirando de él con suavidad, que no se inmutó cuando éste succionó a mitad de camino y dejó una señal en el cuello que amenazaba con convertirse al día siguiente en una marca amoratada que, de no ser ocultada, revelaría su evidente origen a cualquier ojo avispado que la detectase.

De igual modo, tampoco expresó disgusto alguno cuando Saga se vino en su interior y dominó el territorio análogo al que él se había adueñado minutos antes en un placentero ejercicio mutua correspondencia.

::

Víspera de la visita de su madre a Atenas. Víspera de multitud de explicaciones y mentiras en las que ninguno de los dos tenía ánimo de enfrascarse.

Esa noche, más que ninguna otra, los gemelos sintieron la necesidad de actuar con absoluta libertad y desafiar al tiempo que transcurría en contra. El instinto de Saga y Kanon les llevó a considerar que esa noche también se presentaba como vigilia que precedía a un nuevo punto de inflexión en sus vidas. Un camino sin retorno que habían acordado transitar juntos a modo de terapia de choque.

Esa noche dos volvieron a ser uno.

 


	23. El tren de las cuatro

**23\. El tren de las cuatro.**

 

[Jueves, 7:00 am]

 

Dos hermanos gemelos se reflejaban en el espejo. El primero se peinaba los mechones del flequillo que caían tapando parte de su frente, ya vestido y listo para irse a trabajar. El segundo se lavaba los dientes con premura y sabía que otra vez llegaría a la oficina con el tiempo justo, si es que tenía suerte de no perder el autobús. A Kanon se le habían pegado de nuevo las sábanas y había vuelto a abusar de la perezosa posibilidad que ofrecía su despertador: hacer uso del botón que rezaba “posponer alarma.” Dos veces lo pulsó, hasta que la tercera, fue la voz de Saga la que actuó como advertencia para que se despidiese del colchón y las sábanas.  « Llegarás tarde al trabajo, imbécil. » Todos los movimientos que el gemelo menor había ejecutado desde que se levantó de la cama habían resultado torpes y poco precisos, y el café que acababa de tomar en la cocina se resistía a cursar el efecto revitalizador que su sistema nervioso requería para despabilarse e iniciar el día con energía.

–¡Saga! –murmuró Kanon entre dientes, tratando de que su boca no dejase escapar ni una gota de dentífrico ya diluido–. ¿Me llevas en coche a la oficina? –Giró la cabeza hacia su hermano y confió en que éste respondiese con una afirmación.

–Estoy justo a tu lado, no grites así de buena mañana. Claro que te llevaré. –Declaró el mayor cuando se hallaba ya bajo el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar el baño–. ¿De qué otro modo llegarías a tiempo?

Aún cuando la espuma surgida de la fricción del dentífrico contra sus dientes resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, Kanon sonrió al ver sus expectativas cumplidas. Saga rió divertido al ver a su hermano protagonizar tan estúpida escena infantil. Por muchos años que pasasen, había cosas que no cambiaban. Y eso le encantaba.

–Eres incorregible. –Saga esbozó una sonrisa con aire resignado. Kanon siempre había sido igual: un pícaro sagaz y astuto; y, en ese momento, no hallaba diferencia alguna entre el adulto de veintitrés años que se reflejaba en el cristal y el adolescente del que se enamoró–. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y ser un poco más correcto y formal.

–Oh, correcto y formal como tú –dijo Kanon, sarcástico–. Será por eso que me enamoré de ti. –Lanzó un beso al aire con aroma a enjuague bucal y el otro correspondió con gesto idéntico.

–Yo me enamoré de ti primero. –Replicó Saga.

–No es cierto.

–Yo me confesé antes, ¿recuerdas?

–Grr... –Kanon gruñó, pero cesó de inmediato al recuperar el recuerdo de la carta de amor que encontró entre las páginas del libro de Ciencias Naturales cuando tenía quince años.  « La carta que jamás debí leer*... » , tal como la había llamado durante años. Mientras apuraba el colutorio frente al espejo, apoyó las manos en el lavabo y rememoró la espiral de sensaciones que se instaló en ambos desde aquel momento y que ya nunca los abandonó.

–Dejemos esta partida en tablas, hermanito. –El hilo de voz de Saga se diluyó a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo.

::

Una vez en el salón, el gemelo mayor reunió varios enseres personales, añadió la medicación que debía tomar en el transcurso de su jornada laboral en el Museo de la Acrópolis, y los guardó en un pequeño neceser. En cuestión de un minuto, Kanon apareció en el mismo lugar y ambos salieron del apartamento en dirección al ascensor.

Habían dormido apenas tres horas, pero ambos coincidieron al opinar que pasar gran parte de la noche en vela mereció la pena. La doble ración de sexo que gozaron durante la madrugada, primero en la cama y poco más tarde en la ducha, les provocó tal nivel de satisfacción, que poco importaba si se pasaban la jornada laboral medio adormilados en sus respectivos puestos.

Besándose dentro del cubículo del montacargas que iniciaba su descenso hacia la planta baja del edificio. De este modo iniciaron Saga y Kanon uno de los jueves más importantes de su vida.

::

Durante el trayecto en coche, pensamientos relacionados con “ _lo nuestro_ ” mantuvieron entretenida la mente de Kanon. Mientras Saga conducía atento a la carretera y por las calles de Atenas, se visualizó a sí mismo leyendo la carta escrita de puño y letra de su gemelo. Recordó que al principio no comprendió a qué se referían aquellas palabras pero, finalmente, aceptó la explicación que llegó de boca del propio Saga, en forma de declaración de amor sellada por un inesperado beso incestuoso recibido en el cuarto de la limpieza del instituto. Por último, se vio huyendo de su hermano y del lugar, solo para darse cuenta de la realidad que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibida: Saga estaba enamorado de él. Y él de Saga.

_«¡_ _Mamá, papá! ¿Qué significa ser gemelos? ¿Saga y yo somos gemelos, verdad?_ _»_

_«_ _Ser gemelos significa ser hermanos, pero entre Saga y tú existe un vínculo de unión que solo vosotros dos iréis comprendiendo en el transcurso de vuestras vidas._ _»_

Con toda seguridad, la buena mujer no se refería a que el vínculo mencionado contemplara las siguientes posibilidades: vivir juntos en el mismo apartamento, dormir los dos en la misma cama o follar entre ellos. Kanon, que en ese momento se hallaba mirando a la nada a través de la ventanilla de copiloto, estaba convencido de que la unión a la que su madre se refirió cuando, al cumplir siete años sus queridos hijos plantearon la pregunta, se limitaba a compartir un amor fraternal que no traspasaría jamás ningún límite para internarse en terrenos “afectivo-carnales.”

–Hemos llegado.

La mano de Saga dando palmaditas en su muslo anunció que el edificio de Solo Enterprises se alzaba a pocos metros de donde había estacionado el auto. Kanon salió de su ensoñación y echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. En ese momento nadie caminaba por las inmediaciones, no había testigos, de modo que estiró un brazo y tomó a Saga de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

–Tómate el día con calma, hermano. –Se despidió–. Hoy va a ser...

–Sobreviviremos a mamá. –Alentó Saga.

–Podría decirse que llevamos años sobreviviendo a ella. –Kanon rió, bajó del coche y se apresuró a personarse en su puesto de trabajo.

::

[11:00 am. Solo Enterprises,  _Departamento de Teledetección y Cartografía Marina_ _._ ]

 

La mañana transcurría a intervalos de tiempo rápidos y lentos que la estaban convirtiendo en la jornada laboral más agónica que había experimentado en su carrera profesional. Kanon no podía dejar de pensar en que tarde o temprano llegarían las cuatro de la tarde y anunciarían consigo la llegada del Intercity Express procedente de Tesalónica. Entre los viajeros se encontraba su madre, que avisó a las diez y media de la mañana, justo antes de tomar el tren, con un mensaje de texto enviado a sendos smartphones de los gemelos: “Voy en camino, hijos. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a Atenas y abrazaros.”

Kanon revisó el teléfono móvil en varias ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas comprobó que había recibido un mensaje de Saga. Su hermano mayor le formulaba preguntas que no podía responder, y cuyo contenido orbitaba entorno al mismo tema: «me arrepiento de haber metido a Katya en este lío. Ella no tiene culpa. La estoy engañando.» «Soy un miserable, Kanon.» «¿Crees que Milo meterá la pata después de saber lo que ya sabe?» «Mamá se va a oler que todo esto es puro teatro.»

«Me da igual si mamá intuye que nuestras parejas son falsas, mientras no sospeche que las verdaderas somos nosotros... o mejor dicho, ¿sabes qué? Si lo sospecha, me importa un carajo. Tal vez sea hora de contarle a todo el mundo que tú y yo somos pareja.» Esa fue la áspera, cortante y única respuesta que Kanon dio a su hermano en toda la mañana. Estaba tan harto de la situación, había acumulado tantas frustraciones y ahogado tantos sentimientos a lo largo de tantos años, que no le importó lo más mínimo que, en otro lugar de Atenas, su gemelo estuviese sufriendo una mañana tan nefasta como la suya.

Agobiado como estaba, el gemelo menor estuvo a punto de lanzar su smartphone por la ventana, pero prefirió chocarlo si miramientos sobre la mesa justo en el momento en que Radamanthys, su compañero de trabajo, asomaba la cabeza por encima de su hombro para preguntarle:

–¿Y esta marca morada en tu cuello a qué se debe? –Le susurró al oído. 

Kanon se estremeció, se llevó la mano a la zona indicada y esquivó al rubio impulsando la silla con ruedas sobre la que se sentaba para trabajar frente al ordenador.

–No es asunto tuyo. –Declaró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

« Oh, sí lo es. Por supuesto que lo es » , pensó Radamanthys.  « Me apuesto un cargamento de botellas de whisky escocés a que quien te dejó esa marca fue tu hermanito, ¿verdad? » El feroés examinó a Kanon de abajo arriba, hallando en él síntomas de haber disfrutado de una noche de sexo incestuoso desenfrenado. «Uh... Saga...», se dijo para sí, recordando al gemelo mayor, que había conocido hacía unos meses en el pub Collins y al que había vuelto a ver días atrás en el Cassiopeia. «Oh, Saga, no sabes lo mucho que te envidio. Debió ser maravilloso dejar marca de posesión territorial en el cuello de tu hermano. Me pregunto si Kanon dejó una idéntica en alguna parte de tu cuerpo.»

::

[Más tarde en el tren, camino de Atenas]

 

_«¡Mamá, papá!_ _¿Qué significa ser gemelos? ¡¿Saga y yo somos gemelos, verdad?!_ _»_

_El par de niños idénticos irrumpió en la cocina mientras sus padres ultimaban los detalles de la copiosa merienda que llevaban minutos preparando y que pronto distribuirían sobre la mesa del salón._

_«_ _Ser gemelos significa ser hermanos, pero entre Saga y tú existe un vínculo de unión que solo vosotros dos iréis comprendiendo en el transcurso de vuestras vidas._ _»_

_«¿Vínculo es porque somos hermanos y vivimos en la misma casa?»_

_«Algo así. Ya lo aprenderéis cuando seáis mayores.»_

_«¿Unión significa que Kanon y yo vamos a estar siempre juntos?»_

_«Sí, Saga. Siempre os tendréis el uno al otro.»_

_No era la primera vez que escuchaban la palabra “gemelos.” Todo el mundo la mencionaba para dirigirse a ellos, pero nunca nadie les había explicado su verdadero significado. O tal vez sí, pero hasta entonces no lo habían entendido. Quizás no había nada que explicar o entender, porque era algo que solo podían sentirlo dentro de ellos mismos._

_Tras obtener la respuesta que los dejó por el momento conformes, los dos niños de 6 años sonrieron antes de regresar al jardín para retomar el juego de buscar tesoros ocultos por el césped. Ese día, 30 de mayo, se celebraba el séptimo cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon. Sus padres, Cástor y Sofía Amorgos, habían organizado una fiesta de aniversario para sus hijos, a la que habían invitado a algunos compañeros de la escuela y a amigos del barrio. El jardín, cuyo contorno estaba bordeado por una valla de color blanco, albergaba a una docena de chiquillos que corría, saltaba y de vez en cuando clamaban a los cuatro vientos que habían encontrado uno de los tesoros que los adultos se habían encargado de esconder._

Mientras admiraba el bello paisaje que al fondo mostraba el Monte Parnaso, Sofía recordó con cariño el día en el que, por primera vez, sus hijos comprendieron qué significaba “ser gemelos.” La respuesta se había materializado de inmediato en su mente, puesto que siempre había tenido claro que Saga y Kanon compartían un afecto entre ellos que nadie más podría llegar a entender.

::

[16:00h pm. Estación de ferrocarril de Atenas.]

 

Con cierto retraso, el tren procedente de Tesalónica detenía su marcha al llegar a la estación de Atenas. De entre los viajeros que fue recogiendo a lo largo del recorrido, para Saga destacó la presencia de una mujer: su madre.

Acudió solo, puesto que Kanon trabajaba a turno partido en  _Solo Enterprises_ , mientras que él, en el Museo de la Acrópolis, estaba empleado solo durante las mañanas. Así pues, en el mayor de los gemelos recayó la responsabilidad de recibir a Sofía Amorgos en la ciudad, en el apartamento que compartía con su hermano, y de nuevo, de forma activa y presente, en sus vidas. Aunque solo fuese por un día, Saga se veía en la tesitura de tener que preparar el terreno para que cuando Kanon llegase a casa, su madre ya se hubiera convencido de la veracidad de ciertos asuntos...

::

« Es Saga » , se dijo para sí.

En cuanto asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla, Sofía descartó a las varias personas que aguardaban a los viajeros en el andén y fijó la vista en un joven alto, esbelto y de rasgos agraciados, cuya larguísima melena color índigo destacaba entre la multitud. Iba vestido con camisa y pantalón de tela no demasiado gruesa, y de su antebrazo colgaba una chaqueta mal doblada. El muchacho presentaba una expresión afable en el rostro, aunque no exenta de tensión, y a la hora de dejar reposar el peso de su cuerpo alternaba sobre una u otra pierna. Lo notó nervioso. Al descifrar esa serie de gestos en él, Sofía confirmó cual de sus dos hijos era el que había ido a recibirla a la estación. Sin lugar a dudas: Saga.

Y todo porque Kanon acostumbraba a adoptar una postura más desgarbada que su hermano mayor. De haber ido a recogerla, no lo habría encontrado de pie en mitad del andén, pendiente en todo momento de verla bajar del tren. Seguramente Kanon la habría esperado lejos de la aglomeración, con la espalda apoyada en alguna pared; quizás con los pies cruzados y las manos en los bolsillos.

Sus dos hijos eran gemelos idénticos. Tan iguales pero tan distintos.

::

–Mamá... –Saga dio un paso adelante al ver a su madre descender el par de escalones que pendía del vagón de tren. La mujer cargaba una maleta de pequeño tamaño, suficiente para albergar la poca ropa que le permitiría pasar veinticuatro horas en Atenas, pero aún así se apresuró a ayudarla a cargarla–. Bienvenida, mamá.

–Saga, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, estoy bien. –Sonrió, a pesar de que las manos le temblaban–. Todo va mejor ahora.

En tan solo una frase, Saga hizo alusión intrínseca a muchas cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos años, meses, semanas y días, incluso en la noche anterior y en las últimas horas, y que por supuesto, en ese momento su madre no alcanzó a entender. Sin embargo, el hecho de ver sonreír a su hijo y percibir una notable recuperación en su psique, llevó a Sofía a extender los brazos y a recibirlo con todo el amor que le profesaba.

Allí, mientras el resto de viajeros se dirigía hacia la salida, la maleta esperó paciente en el andén, al lado de la madre que abrazaba con efusividad al mayor de sus dos hijos hasta que éste reclamó espacio para respirar. Acto seguido, y con la intención de llegar a casa lo antes posible, Saga agarró del tirador y arrastró el equipaje sobre sus ruedas hasta llegar al coche.

–Dime, ¿cuándo veré a Kanon?

–Sale a las cinco de trabajar. Lo esperaremos en el apartamento.

–¿Os apañáis bien?

–Sabes que sí, mamá. Llevamos años conviviendo.

–Y discutiendo, y peleando, y...

–Mamá, ya... guarda traca para luego, ¿quieres? Seguro que a Kanon también le apasionará escuchar tus reprimendas.

 

 

* * *

 

*Aprovecho para presentar: “Carta que jamás debí leer.” Este es el título de un fanfic que preveo publicar en los próximos meses. Probablemente vea la luz en cuanto finalice “Terapia de choque”, o puede que un poco antes. En ese fic se narra el período de tiempo que transcurre entre “Carta que debí quemar” y “Terapia de choque”, tomando algunas ideas que ya presenté en [10 Besos]. Se centrará principalmente en el punto de vista de Kanon con respecto a lo que para él supuso hallar la carta en la que Saga le confiesa su amor, y en el modo en que evoluciona la relación de los gemelos y la enfermedad de Saga en los años que vinieron a continuación.

 


	24. Sofía

**24\. Sofía.**

 

_[Museo de la Acrópolis, horas antes de la llegada del tren de las cuatro.]_

 

_Después de dejar a Kanon en su lugar de trabajo, Saga condujo hasta llegar al Museo de la Acrópolis, en cuyas dependencias entró dispuesto a afrontar la mañana. En las taquillas, la jornada laboral no parecía transcurrir mejor que en Solo Enterprises. No obstante, Saga opinaba que su día podía considerarse muchísimo peor en comparación al de Kanon._

_¿Por qué? Porque Kanon solo tenía que lidiar con la ingrata presencia de Radamanthys, mientras él debía enfrentarse a muchas otras cosas. Así pues, apoyado en el mostrador tras el que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, y durante los intervalos en que al museo no llegaba ningún turista, hizo un amargo recuento de varios episodios acontecidos a lo largo de sus veintitrés años de vida._

_Recordó con cierto anhelo e inquietud los albores de su relación con Kanon. Recuperó memorias de tiempos en los que, tras darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de su hermano gemelo, su cerebro colapsó y todo derivó en un problema de doble personalidad. Recordó la carta que debió quemar, esa que Kanon llegó a leer por capricho del destino. El mismo destino que no se conformó con unirlos como hermanos gemelos, sino que también se tomó la licencia de convertirlos en amantes._

::

 _«_ _Te quiero, mi amor._ _»_

 _«_ _Te quiero, mi a_ _»_

 _«_ _Te quiero,_ _»_

_«Te qu»_

_«T»_

_Saga sacudió la cabeza para descartar la idea._ _«_ _Menuda cursilada_ _», pensó._ _B_ _orró el texto y Kanon jamás recibió aquel mensaje. Ellos no solían decirse ese tipo de cosas para demostrar que se amaban. Guardó el smartphone de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y continuó sumido en sus fantasías._

 _Poco después, en sus pensamientos, también reclamó presencia el remordimiento que le causaba haber implicado a una inocente y buena muchacha en el embrollo de las “falsas parejas.” La imagen de una ilusionada Katya no dejaba de atormentarlo y, por cada minuto que transcurría, Saga se sentía más embustero y canalla. La secretaria de su psicóloga no tenía culpa de que Kanon y él fuesen un par de imbéciles incapaces de regir sus propias vidas y resolver sus problemas amorosos sin implicar a más gente._ _El smartphone vio la luz de nuevo, y Saga inició la redacción de otro mensaje, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía teclear bajo el mostrador._

 _«M_ _e arrepiento de haber metido a Katya en este lío. Ella no tiene culpa. La estoy engañando._ _» Envió el texto a Kanon sin preocuparse de revisar las posibles faltas de ortografía, e inmediatamente después cerró la aplicación de chat y guardó otra vez el teléfono móvil en su lugar habitual. Al no obtener respuesta, minutos más tarde reincidió en su empeño por copar la atención de su gemelo en pos hacer más llevadera la mañana._

_«Soy un miserable, Kanon.»_

_Otra idea que ocupó su cerebro fue el simple recuerdo de Radamanthys besando a su hermano en el Cassiopeia. Dicha escena no dejaba de sobrevolar su ya de por sí perturbada mente. Saga consideraba que pasar la jornada atendiendo a turistas mientras imaginaba toda suerte de escenarios que podrían haber surgido entre Kanon y Radamanthys era la peor tortura que para él podía existir. De no haber sido porque finalmente el feroés rechazó formar parte del juego de falsas parejas, quién sabía si a día de hoy tendría un cuñado._

_Por último, Saga agradeció que el día anterior el destino hubiese plantado a Camus y a Milo a las puertas de la sala de cine. La pareja, que en la actualidad ya conocía del gran secreto que guardaban desde hacía tantos años, era ahora un pilar fundamental en sus vidas. Y aunque esa tarde tuviera que morderse la lengua y mantener a raya ataques de celos en el centro comercial, prefería mil veces ver a Kanon con Milo que con Radamanthys. Y sólo porque Milo era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Aún así, Saga se planteó ciertas dudas acerca de la función teatral que deberían interpretar en las próximas horas. Su madre conocía a Milo desde que sus hijos eran niños y éste iba con ellos a la escuela, más tarde al instituto y por último a la universidad. Así pues, la cuestión que generaba duda en Saga era la siguiente: ¿sería Milo capaz de interpretar su papel y su madre de creérselo?_

_Por última vez, el teléfono fue liberado del bolsillo y los dedos de Saga se deslizaron por la pantalla para escribir:_

_«_ _¿Crees que Milo meterá la pata después de saber lo que ya sabe?_ _» «Mamá se va a oler que todo esto es puro teatro.» Otro mensaje fue enviado desde el museo y recibido en Solo Enterprises. Saga previó que Kanon omitiría esas líneas de chat del mismo modo que había obviado las anteriores. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el aparato vibró alertándolo de la recepción de una inmediata contestación._

_«Me da igual si mamá intuye que nuestras parejas son falsas, mientras no sospeche que las verdaderas somos nosotros... o mejor dicho, ¿sabes qué? Si lo sospecha, me importa un carajo. Tal vez sea hora de contarle a todo el mundo que tú y yo somos pareja.» Esa fue la áspera, cortante y única resolución a sus preguntas que Kanon le dio en toda la mañana._

_A Saga le satisfizo tanto recibir esa clase de respuesta que acabó soltando una risotada tras el mostrador. El par de turistas que tenía justo delante, y que esperaban ansiosos recibir de su mano los tickets para visitar la Acrópolis, le miraron con expresión de turbación. Poco le importó. A Saga le gustaba la faceta de Kanon que dejaba las cosas claras y tomaba las riendas de la relación._

_«Debimos marcharnos de Grecia justo al terminar nuestros estudios, tal como hicieron Aioros y Shura. Ahora viviríamos en otro país sin tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a nuestros familiares», pensó._

_La llamada de atención de otro turista que acababa de presentarse frente al mostrador obligó a Saga a contener su excitación para recuperar la compostura y volver a posar los pies sobre la tierra._

::

[16:20h, Estación de ferrocarril de Atenas. Aparcamiento.]

 

Nada parecía haber cambiado en Saga desde la última vez que lo vio. Su melena mantenía el aspecto cuidado que siempre la había caracterizado y seguía igual de larga desde hacía años. Mientras caminaban a toda prisa por el vestíbulo de la estación en pos de alcanzar cuanto antes el aparcamiento de la estación, Sofía observó: Saga se movía con soltura y arrastraba la maleta sin importar su peso.

–¿A qué viene tanta prisa, hijo? –Espetó la mujer, que a cada paso que el otro daba, mayor distancia generaba entre ellos.

–Se paga un dineral por aparcar el coche en este lugar. –Se quejó Saga–. Cuanto antes lleguemos al coche, antes podremos marcharnos.

–En ese caso podría abonar yo el importe.

–No hace falta, mamá, pero podríamos darnos un poco más de prisa... –masculló.

Estacionar vehículos en el Parking de la estación no resultaba barato. El hecho de verse obligado a desembolsar más monedas de las previstas solo por aparcar durante media hora, acabó por disgustar a Saga. El mero trámite de recoger a un viajero que llegaba en tren a Atenas podía resultar casi tan costoso como pasar una tarde en el cine. De hecho, Saga vio cómo, minutos antes de que llegase el convoy procedente de Tesalónica, la máquina dispensadora de tickets de aparcamiento había engullido casi tantas monedas como las que el taquillero del cine reclamó por el par de entradas que les garantizó, a él y a Kanon, el acceso a una sala de cine justo el día anterior.

Por eso la mayor parte de viajeros prefería utilizar el metro o el autobús para desplazarse. Pero Saga y Kanon vivían a las afueras de la capital y las conexiones de transporte público no eran demasiado frecuentes. Por suerte, el tren no se había retrasado demasiado, de modo que madre e hijo pudieron marcharse sin tener que prorrogar el ticket por más tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron junto al coche, Saga se las ingenió para meter la maleta en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras su madre abría la puerta del copiloto y ocupaba el asiento en el que Kanon solía dormirse durante desplazamientos largos.

Dadas las circunstancias, Sofía aceptó de buen grado las prisas que imprimía su acompañante. Tenía ganas de llegar al apartamento que compartían sus dos hijos gemelos y ver a aquel que no pudo acudir a recogerla por motivos de trabajo.

Desde principios de año no veía a Kanon ni a Saga. Ellos vivían en Atenas, mientras que ella y su esposo Cástor residían en Tesalónica. Si bien los quinientos kilómetros que separaban las dos ciudades constituían una distancia que no llevaba más de cinco horas salvar, no siempre podían desplazarse. Los chicos trabajaban y debían cumplir con horarios laborales que solo les dejaban libres los fines de semana. A decir verdad, pocas veces les apetecía coger el coche para conducir durante cinco horas de ida y otras tantas de vuelta solo por gozar de un día y medio en entorno familiar.

Mientras Saga se mantenía atento al volante y al tráfico, Sofía recordó el momento en el que sus hijos plantearon la posibilidad de vivir juntos en Atenas. Recibieron la noticia de boca de los gemelos durante una visita a Tesalónica que éstos realizaron a finales de un verano.* Sentados en la terraza de la primera planta, con sus larguísimas cabelleras meciéndose por efecto de la brisa del mar cercano, Kanon y Saga presentaron la controvertida propuesta:

 _–Hemos decidido_ _alquilar un apartamento en Atenas_ _–dijo con determinación el gemelo mayor._

 _–V_ _iviremos juntos_ _–añadió el otro, mientras desviaba por un fugaz lapso de tiempo la vista desde sus familiares hacia el mar Egeo._

_–¿Estáis seguros, hijos? –Preguntó el padre–. ¿No discutiréis demasiado en el día a día?_

_–T_ _al y como está la vida y los precios de alquiler hoy día en Atenas..._ _–Saga parafraseó a los informadores de noticiarios, que día tras día repetían que la situación se había tornado demasiado difícil para los jóvenes en Grecia–. N_ _os parece buena idea compartir vivienda al menos durante un tiempo._

 _–Será u_ _n año como máximo_ _–puntualizó Kanon–. R_ _acionar los gastos nos permitirá ahorrar lo suficiente para independizarnos de manera definitiva._

La premisa había sonado a voluntad de continuar disfrutando de una vida fuera del nido familiar más que a excusa. Al fin y al cabo, Saga y Kanon se habían declarado independientes cuando se marcharon a la capital para estudiar en la universidad. Por eso, Cástor y Sofía Amorgos aceptaron de buen grado que abandonasen la residencia de estudiantes de la Universidad de Atenas para convivir en un apartamento en la misma ciudad. Habían finalizado sus estudios, y por entonces se abría ante ellos el complicado mundo laboral. Además, estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos en todas las facetas que dos hermanos gemelos podían compartir: momentos de complicidad combinados con etapas de distanciamiento y épocas de rebeldía y peleas entre ambos, que se volvieron costumbre durante los primeros años en los que la enfermedad despertó en la mente de Saga.

Sofía no podía negar que, de entre sus dos hijos, Saga era el que siempre le había preocupado en mayor grado. Quería a los dos por igual y se preocupaba por ellos, pero la inconveniente tara psicológica de su hijo mayor le causaba especial angustia. No fue fácil para ella, ni para Castor y Kanon, lidiar con un hijo y un hermano que sufría en silencio una enfermedad que día a día iba haciendo mella en su cerebro. Ver a Saga afrontar episodios de lucidez alternados con etapas de enajenación no fue una experiencia agradable para la familia. Fueron tiempos difíciles que solo se vieron aliviados cuando llegó la oportunidad que todos esperaban: la mejor psicóloga de Atenas accedió a tratar a Saga en profundidad. Gracias a ella el muchacho mejoró en lo referente a su trastorno de doble personalidad, hasta el punto de poder gozar de una vida prácticamente normal. Aunque necesitaba la ayuda de su familia, y en especial la de Kanon, Saga recuperó autonomía y pudo continuar estudiando para con ello forjarse una vida cada vez más independiente. Sofía agradeció que, con el paso de los años, su hijo ya no se viera obligado a vivir atado a la medicación y a la supervisión de terceros, porque los inhibidores de brotes psicóticos surtían efecto positivo en él. Con el paso del tiempo, se redujeron considerablemente las dosis ingeridas hasta alcanzar las esporádicas que Saga debía tomar en la actualidad. La psicoterapia combinada con las atenciones que la doctora, sus padres y Kanon le dispensaron, fueron los pilares esenciales que facilitaron su recuperación.

::

–Hemos llegado, mamá.

El vehículo se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un complejo de apartamentos en el que ya había estado. Sofía miró a través de la ventanilla y atisbó el edificio que se alzaba metros más allá. Hacía años que no pisaba aquel lugar, porque casi siempre eran Saga y Kanon quienes insistían en desplazarse a Tesalónica para cumplir con el protocolo de las periódicas visitas familiares. De las pocas veces en que ella había viajado a Atenas, fue por cuestiones de otra índole. Por aquel entonces Sofía y Cástor se turnaban para acompañar a su hijo mayor hasta Atenas. Recorrían quinientos kilómetros en tren para acudir a la sesión de terapia psicológica programada por Irene Kalmas, mientras que Kanon, por decisión expresa de Saga, se veía obligado a aguardar en casa.

–Vamos, mamá.

–Sí, vamos. –Sofía sonrió al ver las ventanas de la segunda planta que correspondían al apartamento de los gemelos. Distinguió que de ellas aún colgaban las cortinas que les había regalado al poco tiempo de mudarse–. Tengo muchas ganas de ver también a Kanon.

 

 

* * *

*Esta parte puede leerse en el capítulo nº3, “Hogar”, de [10 Besos], un fanfic en el que recojo episodios inconexos que enlazan “Carta que debí quemar” y “Terapia de choque.”

 


	25. Chantaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**25\. Chantaje.**

 

Quizás si prestase un poco más de atención llegaría a percibir alguna ligera variación, pero a grandes rasgos, el apartamento de Saga y Kanon seguía prácticamente igual a cómo lo recordaba. Los muebles del salón continuaban distribuidos tal y como ella misma, en colaboración con su esposo y sus dos hijos, los habían colocado el día en que éstos se mudaron. Las cortinas que colgaban frente a la ventana eran las que les regaló para celebrar la ocasión. El sofá estaba frente al televisor, la mesa con sus cuatro sillas seguía cerca de la ventana y las mismas fotografías adornaban la pared. En algunas de ellas Kanon y Saga sonreían.

Recordó cuando los gemelos le contaron lo mucho que disfrutaron durante el viaje que realizaron a Helsinki. Así lo certificaban las bellas y divertidas imágenes resultantes de las vacaciones que transcurrieron durante el verano que siguió a su graduación en la universidad.

Por lo general, únicamente solía reparar en las expresiones de felicidad que se dibujaban en los rostros de ambos, pero en esa ocasión, Sofía se detuvo a inspeccionar las instantáneas con mayor detenimiento. Como en anteriores ocasiones, los hermanos sonreían en la foto que en ese momento contemplaba. El brazo de Kanon rodeaba a su igual por encima de los hombros, mientras la mano de Saga se acomodaba en la cintura de éste.

La siguiente, según recordaba, la tomó su esposo mientras los gemelos estaban distraídos durante una visita a Cabo Sunion. Debían tener unos diez años.

–No sabía que habíais traído esta foto al apartamento –dijo Sofía, al tiempo que acariciaba el marco con los dedos.

–La rescatamos del álbum la última vez que fuimos de visita a Tesalónica. –Declaró Saga, admirando con ternura a la imagen que mostraba al par de niños que Kanon y él fueron una vez.

En ella se veía al hermano pequeño amarrando una bufanda entorno al cuello del mayor, en un gesto impropio de él. Kanon siempre había sido el gemelo rebelde, de modo que cualquiera que veía dicha foto, llegaba a la errada conclusión de que el artífice de tan tierna acción no podía ser otro que Saga.

–Ese día acababais de cumplir diez años. Fue una primavera tan fresca que opté por tejer y regalaros ese par de bufandas.

–Kanon perdió la suya. –Recordó Saga con nostalgia–. Salió volando cuando nos acercamos a contemplar el mar desde el promontorio.

–Era de esperar. –Sofía sonrió–. Tu hermano es un torbellino que pocas veces se está quieto. Aquel día estuvo todo el tiempo jugueteando con la dichosa bufanda, quitándosela y poniéndosela. Hasta que la perdió.

Saga esbozó una sonrisa al evocar los buenos tiempos que vivió en su infancia hasta que su problema mental llegó de mano de la adolescencia. Su madre, que en ese momento desprendía un aura de melancolía, siempre se había desvivido por él y, al igual que su padre y Kanon, había supuesto el mayor apoyo que tuvo durante la etapa más agridulce de su vida.

::

[ _Solo Enterprises_ , 17:00h]

 

Por fin había terminado la infernal jornada laboral. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Kanon abandonaba la sede de  _Solo Enterprises_ con cara de pocos amigos. En la cuarta planta quedaba Sorrento con sus exigentes plazos de entrega y la titulación que lo acreditaba como supervisor del proyecto para el que trabajaba. Afortunadamente, el camino hacia la parada de bus era un trayecto corto y fácil de realizar. Al llegar a la puerta que delimitaba los dominios de la multinacional, Kanon se puso la chaqueta. Marzo venía siendo un mes más caluroso de lo habitual, pero aquella tarde había refrescado de nuevo, y se alcanzaron temperaturas más acordes con la estación de primavera.

–¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? –Radamanthys habló desde un par de metros atrás.

Al oír su nombre, Kanon volteó y se topó con que su compañero de oficina trotaba al paso para alcanzarlo.

–Llevo prisa –dijo con aspereza, al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Tan importante es la visita de tu madre? Dijiste que hoy vendría a Atenas. –Radamanthys esbozó una sonrisa colmada de socarronería–. Y a decir verdad, pensé que exagerabas.

Kanon bufó. El feroés no tenía idea del inconveniente que para él significaba tener a su madre en casa, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

–Me pediste ayuda, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Radamanthys enarcando las cejas.

–Sí, y terminaste por negármela, ¿recuerdas? –recalcó Kanon con rencor.

–No seas así, hombre. –Dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo, pero al ver que este respondía de malos modos, retiró el contacto que había tratado de establecer–. ¿Has solucionado ya el problema? ¿Ya tienes ligue que presentarle a tu madre?

« ¿O vas a confesar por fin que te follas a tu hermano? » , pensó Radamanthys.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? Dejaste bien claro que no querías participar en este lío. –Kanon aceleró el paso para evadir de una vez por todas al acompañante no requerido.

–Si tienes prisa puedo llevarte a casa en coche.

« Si por mi fuera no aparecería por casa hasta mañana, cuando mi madre ya se hubiera ido. Pero no puedo dejar que Saga cargue solo con todo el marrón » , dijo Kanon para sus adentros.

–Prefiero tomar el bus, gracias.

–Espera un momento. He de hablar contigo sobre algo. –Radamanthys agarró a su compañero por el brazo y  prácticamente lo obligó a detener su paso. 

–He dicho que llevo prisa.

–Insisto. Sólo será un momento.

Una vez consiguió que Kanon cediera en su empeño por desaparecer del lugar, Radamanthys miró al horizonte y sonrió al comprobar que por la parada que había a poco más de diez metros, acababa de pasar el autobús que su amigo debía tomar.

–¡¡Joder, mierda!! –Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Kanon se zafó del agarre de Radamanthys y corrió en vano tras un vehículo que no tenía intención alguna de detener su marcha. Para su desgracia, había perdido el transporte que lo llevaría a casa–. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora tendré que esperar media puta hora a que pase el siguiente!

–La oferta de llevarte en coche sigue en pie...

Cruzado de brazos y con una de sus pobladas cejas alzada, Radamanthys se congratuló al ver a Kanon aceptar el ofrecimiento a regañadientes y con resignación. Se había salido con la suya.

::

El desplazamiento resultó de lo más aburrido. Por más que Radamanthys intentaba sonsacarle información a su compañero, Kanon no soltaba prenda acerca del sustituto que realizaría la pantomima frente a “mamá.” Durante todo el trayecto, el gemelo menor se encerró en una especie de burbuja a la que el resto del mundo tenía vetado el acceso. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no reparó en que el vehículo se detuvo frente su lugar de residencia. Tampoco en que, en ese instante, Radamanthys se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a él. No fue hasta que notó el roce de la nariz del feroés sobre la suya que Kanon volvió en sí.

–¡¿Qué coño haces?! –En respuesta a su instinto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la incrustó en la parte alta del respaldo del asiento de copiloto y propinó un empujón al rubio para quitárselo de encima–. ¿Acaso intentas besarme, capullo?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–Que puedes irte a la mierda. ¡¿De qué coño vas?! Primero dices que vas a ayudarme, luego que no, y ahora sales con estas? Vete al cuerno.

Radamanthys miró a Kanon. Siempre que lo veía adoptar aquella actitud rebelde, su compañero de oficina se le antojaba irresistible. Mientras Kanon se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, el otro estudió cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Vio su melena agitarse hacia adelante y atrás mientras éste realizaba la maniobra y también cuando volvió a reposar la columna vertebral sobre el respaldo del asiento.

–Bueno... –El rubio se reclinó en el lugar del conductor y se acarició la barbilla–. Robarte un beso no es nada en comparación con lo que tú y yo hemos llegado a hacer...

Kanon frunció el ceño de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada de odio. Si Radamanthys pretendía seguir por ese camino y sacar a relucir la sesión de sexo despechado que habían compartido meses atrás cuando se largó de casa, pronto frenaría sus intenciones.

–Estás agotando mi paciencia. –Declaró el gemelo, haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta del copiloto para salir del coche cuanto antes.

–Me pregunto si valdrá la pena ponerla a prueba. –Radamanthys aceptó el desafío y dirigió una mirada retadora a Kanon–. ¿Sabes? El día en que te acompañé a recoger tus cosas para largarte de tu apartamento –dijo, señalando hacia el edificio con la cabeza–, también me pregunté si merecería la pena. Y vaya si la valió. Me regalaste la mejor noche de mi vida, Kanon.

–No me lo recuerdes...

–Sin embargo... –Radamanthys volvió a invadir el espacio personal de su amigo–. Sé que no estás dispuesto a renunciar a la persona que amas.

–Qué diablos sabrás tú. –Kanon giró la cara hacia la ventanilla, tratando de ignorar por completo al otro.

–Tal vez sepa más de lo que imaginas.

–¿Me estás chantajeando? –A pesar de mostrarse estoico y envalentonarse, Kanon no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír la referencia que Radamanthys acababa de hace r– . Pensé que éramos amigos.

–Kanon yo...  comencé a verte como algo más.  –Confesó– . La noche que pasamos juntos marcó un antes y un después. Verte tantas horas en la oficina no hizo más que incrementar la atracción que ejerces sobre mí. Desde que nos conocimos...  – Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar – . Lo creas o no, porque ni yo mismo fui capaz de aceptarlo hasta hace poco, todos estos meses me han servido para enamorarme de ti.

– Me estás tomando el pelo.  – Kanon soltó una carcajada mordaz – . Además, tú y yo no hemos pasado ninguna noche juntos. Solo fueron unas horas.

– Suficientes para darme cuenta de que...

– Basta ya, Radamanthys.  –Ab rió la puerta y salió del coche sin prestar atención a los reclamos del feroés – . Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, ¿OK?

El trayecto desde el aparcamiento de la urbanización hasta el apartamento 2G jamás resultó tan largo como ese día. De camino a casa y en el ascensor, Kanon recordó el desliz que mantuvo con Radamanthys a espaldas de Saga. Claro que... en aquel momento, Saga y él habían acordado romper su relación.

::

El gemelo menor conoció al feroés durante una entrevista de trabajo en la que compitieron por formar parte de la plantilla de  _Solo Enterprises_ . Tras un controvertido proceso de selección, tanto él como Radamanthys obtuvieron el puesto por méritos propios. El gerente de la multinacional estimó que los excelentes curriculums aportados eran dignos de admiración; de ese modo, la única vacante que quedaba en el  _Departamento de Teledetección y Cartografía Marina_ se dividió para dar cabida a ambos. Desde entonces, tras vencer a la rivalidad que de buen inicio se instauró entre ellos, y a causa de trabajar codo con codo, Kanon y Radamanthys acabaron congeniando y convirtiéndose en buenos amigos.

Hasta que un día Saga lo besó después de haber prometido no volver a hacerlo. Entonces Kanon decidió cortar de una vez por todas la relación incestuosa que mantenían desde los quince años.

En aquel momento de frustración, Kanon sólo tenía ganas de huir lejos de Saga y, por supuesto, Radamanthys se presentó como la única alternativa a la que se le ocurrió aferrarse. No podía recurrir a su mejor amigo Milo, puesto que éste llevaba tiempo haciendo vida en pareja con Camus, y habría resultado violento aparecer de pronto con la maleta arrastras pidiendo asilo en su apartamento. Por aquel entonces, no sabía que el francés ya conocía su secreto y que,  con toda seguridad, lo hubiera acogido temporalmente.

Por eso acudió a Radamanthys y procuró ganar su confianza. Al cabo del tiempo logró que el feroés accediese a acompañarlo al apartamento que compartía con Saga para ayudarlo a sacar sus pertenencias de allí.

_Al concluir la jornada laboral de ese día, Kanon se aproximó al escritorio de Radamanthys y le propuso realizar en conjunto una sencilla actividad._

_–Hey, C.J. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Sonrió al ver que el feroés asentía dispuesto a seguir oyendo la propuesta–. Verás, voy a mudarme a otro apartamento y necesito colaboración para mover algunos bártulos. ¿Querrías ayudarme?_

_–En pago tendrás que invitarme a tomar una copa._

_–Trato hecho. –Guiñó un ojo, aún sin ser consciente de lo que para Radamanthys significaba dicha invitación._

_Un día más tarde, Kanon y Radamanthys aparecieron en el lugar indicado. El primero entró en el apartamento ignorando al hermano gemelo que, en silencio, contemplaba cómo se internaban en la vivienda hasta llegar a la habitación de Kanon. A los pocos minutos salieron cargando varias bolsas para regresar sobre sus pasos y desaparecer por diez días. Atrás quedó Saga y el beso que le había robado a traición._

_Esa misma noche, y producto del rencor que Kanon sentía hacia su hermano, invitó a Radamanthys a tomar la copa que había prometido en pago a la ayuda dispensada. El lugar elegido fue un pub en el que Kanon ahogó sus penas mientras su equipaje reposaba en el maletero del coche del otro. No podía confiarle a su amigo la verdadera razón de la mudanza, así que inventó la excusa que mejor se ajustaba a la situación: “he estado viviendo con mi hermano desde que nos graduamos, pero ya hemos ahorrado suficiente dinero como para que cada cual tenga su propio apartamento. Además, la situación se ha vuelto un poco tensa entre nosotros”, declaró._

_Mientras tanto, Radamanthys observaba a su amigo ingerir una bebida alcohólica tras otra y, sin intención de impedirlo, acechó la oportunidad que le brindaban las amargas circunstancias. La capacidad de Kanon para emborracharse le pareció increíble. En el tiempo que él consumió apenas un vaso de whisky, el otro fue capaz de trincarse seis cervezas. En menos de una hora, los niveles de alcohol en sangre que albergaba el cuerpo de Kanon habían rebasado con creces la tasa mínima permitida para manejar un coche._

_Radamanthys agradeció que la mudanza se desarrollase con ayuda de su vehículo. Tener a un irresistible Kanon ebrio y adormilado en el asiento del copiloto mientras conducía hacia la dirección que éste le había proporcionado fue solo el preludio de lo que, por suerte para él, acontecería minutos más tarde._

_Al llegar al minúsculo piso que Kanon habitaría a partir de entonces, los dos amigos soltaron las bolsas de ropa y pertenencias._

_Unas cuantas copas de más, en suma al despecho que Kanon albergaba en su corazón se encargaron de edificar el resto de la noche. Dado que no hallaba motivación suficiente como para ir a dormir, decidió no despachar tan pronto a su ayudante y propuso a Radamanthys que le hiciese compañía un rato más. Beber y fingir, ocultar la verdad y construir una realidad alternativa que le ayudase a olvidar a Saga de una vez por todas eran actividades mucho más interesantes que enfrentarse a la soledad de un nuevo apartamento al que jamás sería capaz de llamar “hogar.”_

_Kanon no esperó a que su invitado tomase asiento en el sofá. Él mismo se encargó de empujarlo hacia allá y se tomó la libertad de sentarse encima a horcajadas. Presa de la frustración y el desánimo, se apresuró a desplegar toda la serie de armas que, con premeditación, había ideado para olvidar a Saga cuanto antes. Desabotonó la camisa de Radamanthys e internó sus manos con premura para acariciar sus pectorales en busca de sensaciones parecidas a las que experimentaba cuando hacía eso mismo con Saga. Acto seguido restregó los muslos contra los del feroés y lamió su cuello con idéntico propósito. Sin éxito._

_Por su parte, el rubio no dudó un instante en agarrar a Kanon por las caderas y procurarse sus propios medios de satisfacción. Para Radamanthys, el gemelo actuaba de forma precipitada, como si tuviera prisa por suplir sus anteriores necesidades sexuales con otras nuevas, pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Kanon no se comportaba con naturalidad, y todas sus caricias, besos y lamidas parecían carentes de sentido. No obstante, aceptó todo lo que el griego estuviera dispuesto a darle, aunque solo para él significase algo. De ningún modo renunciaría a disfrutar de una ocasión como aquella._

_En cuanto Kanon, borracho como una cuba, relajó un poco sus músculos y el ímpetu que lo movía cedió, Radamanthys aprovechó para recostarlo sobre el sofá. En cuestión de pocos segundos consiguió desabrocharle el pantalón, quitárselo junto con los boxers y lanzarlos contra la pared. Fruto de la excitación masculina innata que le procuraron los preámbulos, el pene de Kanon ya había alzado la bandera a media hasta. Radamanthys aprovechó para asirlo entre sus manos y, en poco menos de un minuto. ya tenía la boca ocupada con la ardua tarea de complacer sexualmente a su compañero de trabajo y amigo._

_–Ah... Saga... –Kanon se retorció y se dejó engullir por los cojines del sofá de dos plazas–. Sagaa..._

_Oír aquel nombre desconocido no molestó a Radamanthys, a pesar de que Kanon lo repitió varias veces mientras él se esforzaba por dar placer al miembro que apresaba entre los labios. Naturalmente, consideró inoportuno recriminar la alusión a otra persona en un momento como ese, por lo que prefirió omitirlo y continuar rindiendo homenaje al tópico: Carpe diem._

_Aquella noche, por desgracia para él, y quizás porque la descortesía formaba parte de las reacciones de Kanon cuando estaba ebrio, Radamanthys acabó recibiendo evasivas por parte de éste y se vio expulsado del minúsculo nuevo apartamento. Haciendo honor al hombre ejemplar que se consideraba, se retiró de forma caballerosa, a pesar de haberse quedado con las ganas de sentir los labios de Kanon rodeando su polla._ _«_ _Otra vez será_ _», se dijo. Manteniendo el porte gallardo, tomó el ascensor sin dejar de preguntarse quién sería “Saga”, y si éste acostumbraría a meterse el pene de Kanon en la boca. A juzgar por los gemidos que emitió su amigo, llegó a la conclusión de que ese tal “Saga” lo hacía con cierta frecuencia._

_Diez días después recibió la respuesta. Para su sorpresa, Radamanthys volvió a escuchar aquel nombre en el Collins, el pub irlandés al cual fue arrastrado por Kanon tras aceptar una cerveza como pago a otro favor. En el momento en que uno de los amigos allí reunidos pronunció “Saga” al verlo llegar, e_ _l cerebro de Radamanthys estableció enseguida la conexión entre aquel nombre y el momento durante el que fue repetido. Era de vital importancia para él identificar a aquel sujeto, por ese motivo se volvió a mirar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad._

_Idénticos. “Saga” y Kanon eran idénticos. “Saga” era el gemelo que había permanecido en silencio, con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras él cargaba bolsas de ropa junto a Kanon el día en que se mudó del apartamento._ _«_ _No me lo puedo creer._ _Joder. ¿Follan entre ellos?_ _»_

::

Un golpe seco en el volante fue la culminación a la avalancha de recuerdos que asaltaron la mente de Radamanthys mientras veía cómo Kanon se alejaba hacia el edificio en que, sin lugar a dudas, volvía a residir junto a su hermano. ¿Cuándo habían hecho las paces? Poco importaba. Lo que carcomía la paciencia del feroés era haberse dado cuenta de que siempre había sido una alternativa desechable para Kanon.

–Conque esas tenemos... –masculló, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dientes–.  Algún día te demostraré que soy mejor que Saga.

 


End file.
